What would happen if
by butterbeerforbreakfast
Summary: What happens when you marry your best friend instead of your soul mate? Slight Manipulative!Hermione (a tad more so than canon). Character death (not gruesome). Flashbacks and overlapping timelines. Oh, and a smidge of smut. Eventual HG.
1. Chapter 1 - The Wizarding Wedding

_**A/N:**_ I wrote this as a form of self-imposed therapy after reading the constantly inane versions of 'What would happen if Harry and Hermione got married?' on Quora. No, Ron would not become the next Dark Lord nor would Ginny become some 2 sickle crack whore in Knockturn Alley. This story is a bit passive aggressive, borderline snarky, but I don't care.

* * *

'I wonder why they didn't get the Minister to conduct the ceremony?' George asked with a look of mock innocence on his face.

Sniggering beside him, Ginny responded 'Oh, I'm sure she asked'.

The whole thing was just surreal. No less than four months earlier, the groom was her boyfriend.

Two ladies in the row in front of them turned back, giving them a look of contempt. 'Keep it down and show some respect. They're national heroes you know.' Hissed one of them.

'Yeah Ginny, keep it down. They're national heroes,' said Ron looking as though he was about to burst into something. Tears or laughter, it was anyone's guess at this stage.

'The love shown by this couple to one another, is a sight to behold …' droned on the Official.

'Is this going to go on much longer do you think?' asked Luna. 'I am quite hungry and I thought it would be over by two. I've never been to a wedding that's taken as long as this one.'

Ron's stomach grumbled in agreement. 'If I hadn't promised mum and dad I would stay till the very end, I would have left an hour ago. This is ridiculous.'

'I am still getting over the fact that this is even happening.' Ginny said looking as bewildered as she had three and a half months earlier.

'I still think she's pregnant. No one gets married that fast.' Neville whispered.

'Nah, she wouldn't allow that to happen.' Ron replied darkly, 'Too ambitious. She has plans and a baby would mess that right up.'

'I feel like I contributed to this … whatever this is.' George whispered to the group.

'Don't. George, this has nothing to do with you. We love you and you needed help.' Ron replied. 'You're my brother, and there was something I could do to help you when you needed it. I don't regret it.'

'The wedding vows will further deepen the bond this couple share …' continued the Official.

Ginny looked over to Ron, standing on George's other side. She could feel the beginning of tears welling, but she was not going to let that happen here. No, this was definitely not the place for that, for they would be misinterpreted. Some would say it was due to the ceremony happening at the time. They would be wrong, very wrong. Others would say it was nothing more than the result of spite or jealousy, but these tears were not for the lost love she thought she had but for the brother who stood stiffly beside her.

 _She remembered the day she got the owl from Ron telling her of his decision to leave the Aurors and join George at the shop. It was a hard choice, literally leaving one brother who was still grieving to join another._

 _But it was the look on Hermione's face as she read her own letter from Ron that had her perplexed. She watched her friend purse her lips, look at Ginny and declare she was off to the library._

 _'But we have class in 15 minutes,' Ginny responded._

 _'I'll be there'. Hermione replied and walked away._

Luna, being Luna, whispered into Ginny's ear. 'This isn't right, you know.'

Ginny felt for Luna's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She didn't need to respond, Luna would just know.

'At least we haven't had to stand the entire time.' Seamus said with a chuckle, looking over his shoulder as wall to wall people stood looking as though they would kill for some sort of cushioning charm for their shoes.

Ginny peered around her and giggled. 'I didn't even consider that.'

'So, with nothing else left to say, I give you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter.' Declared the Official.

'Shall we?' said George.

'You bet,' replied Ron.

'May I?' Luna held her arm out to Ginny, who smiled in answer.

Just over a dozen very loud pops signalled the disapparating of the couple's classmates and the children of the family that took them into their hearts.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, the group came wandering into The Leaky Cauldron.

'Hello! I thought you lot would be here an hour ago. Did you decide to stay awhile?' Called out Hannah in welcome.

'Oh Merlin, no,' said Neville harshly. 'Two hours and twenty minutes.'

'What?' said Hannah incredulously. 'The entire ceremony went that long?'

'Yes,' said, a by now, very grumpy Ron, 'where's the food before I pass out?'

Hannah just laughed, 'On the back table.' Neville went to join Hannah. A small laugh came from him as Hannah leaned up to whisper something quietly in his ear.

Ginny stumbled in through the door. Now that it was over, she felt nothing. Numb. George came over and pulled her gently to the side, away from the noise that was slowly increasing as everyone got started into the food and drinks available.

'C'mon Ginny, take a seat. I'll get you something to eat and drink.' Pushing her towards the table that had been taken hostage by Dean and Seamus. It was a great table too. Close enough to the refreshments and the dancefloor without getting in the way of those heading to either. She couldn't help the ghost of a smile that appeared on her lips thinking of the continued resourcefulness Seamus seemed to have.

'I'm not really …' Ginny started but just couldn't be bothered finishing. She knew George would just ignore her anyway and get her something whether she wanted it or not.

Resigned, she plonked herself down into the closest chair.

'So, that was, um,' Seamus began. He quickly looked at Dean, hoping he could provide the missing adjective to complete his thought. Dean simply shook his head quite vigorously.

 _Hmm, not so resourceful now are we, Seamus_. Ginny thought but just gave a strained smile in reply and waited for George to come back with a drink. A really strong drink is what she was hoping for and felt that this was required about now.

Looking around the room, Ginny was torn. On the one hand, it was great to see all her friends again but the occasion for which they were brought together was making her feel miserable. She did wonder if any of them had actually stayed behind to congratulate the couple but she hadn't noticed anyone missing. She then felt a little bad that none of their friends had stayed behind to wish the couple well but figured they really did bring that on themselves. She had understood the enormity of what Harry was facing, well perhaps not the horcruxes, that he only told her of during one of their shared summer afternoons at the Burrow. If he had been even a tiny bit more open, she could have helped. She was at the school for most of the year, the Room of Requirement was practically their sleeping quarters after Christmas break. However, thinking like this was not going to improve her mood at all, so she scanned the room for Ron.

Having finally had his fill, Ginny noticed Ron quickly look around the room and noted both Ginny and George sitting at one of the tables. She watched him making his way over, stopping to say hello to a few of his fellow class and house mates. The ever-expanding table simply opening another spot for him, directly across the table from Ginny.

'So that was, um,' began Ron.

Ginny laughed, the laughter not quite reaching her eyes however. 'That's exactly what Seamus just said.'

'Great minds and all that.' Ron said raising his Butterbeer to clink against Seamus's.

'I don't even think that greatest of minds would have seen that one,' said Dean, now looking really uncertain and wishing as though he had just kept his mouth shut.

'You'd be surprised.' Replied Ginny, letting out a small derisive laugh, as she remembered a conversation between herself and Harry, where he brought up the fact that Dumbledore had in fact questioned Harry on the very relationship she had witnessed today. She remembered them both laughing at the time, and Harry planting a soft kiss on the end of her nose 'definitely not with you around,' he'd said.

'What?' Questioned Ron, snapping her out of her reverie. She would need to stop these melancholy trips down memory lane before someone commits her to St Mungo's.

'Nothing just remembering something Har - he once told me. It's nothing.' Said Ginny looking down. Now it was starting to hit home what had actually happened today. She let out the breath she didn't realise she was even holding. She looked over at Ron, guessing he was feeling pretty similar to herself.

'You want something stronger?' She asked him. 'My shout.'

'Well I think being the first to accept a shot from the Harpies newest recruit would be an honour. Though I'm fairly sure they'll be more who'll be offered the same after me.' Shooting her a menacing look.

'Oh no, that's the whole point of becoming a famous Quidditch star. People buy you shots.' Ginny shot back and feeling her first real laugh in what felt like months come out.

'Really? You made it,' shouted Angelina. Looking quite giddy at the thought.

'Yeah, got the acceptance letter three days ago.' Ginny replied, 'I'll interchange between Reserve Chaser and Seeker. We start training in about three weeks. I can't wait. Should really be great. First lot of games start in November. So, training really has to start around now to make sure we're ready for the first game.' She knew she was now rambling but couldn't seem to stop the flow of words coming out of her mouth.

Seamus placed a hand lightly on her knee, giving her a look she'd seen too many times in the past when she felt herself begin to get slightly worked up. 'Well in that case, let me be the first to shout you a drink.' Seamus said.

'See Ron,' as she winked at Seamus and simply smiled and mouthed. 'Thank you.'

'I'm in boys.' Seamus said, instantly lightening the tone of the table and started to get up.

'Stop it. Go get my drink and get one for Ron too.' She said playfully smacking his arm. 'He deserves one as much as I do.'

Ron gave her a sad smile and raised his eyebrows to her.

Ginny simply shrugged her shoulders.

A small chuckle erupted from both of the siblings. They may be slightly broken now but it won't last forever.

* * *

Hours later, the crowd if possible were even louder. The wireless had been put on and some of the party goers were dancing.

Ginny took in Ron's face, the happy façade he had worn for most of the day was now slipping. 'Do you think either of them even noticed that none of us were at the reception?' She asked now that they were sitting alone. Seamus had gone off to see which of his class mates were up for a bit of fun and Dean was dancing with Luna. Well, Ginny guessed Luna was dancing and Dean was simply moving his hips from side to side. A look of wonderment on his face while he watched the spirited girl twirling in front of him.

'Maybe Harry, Hermione wouldn't. She wasn't really great friends with anyone besides Harry and me.' Ron answered. A look of sadness had now dawned on his face.

'She could have made more of an effort this last year. No war, no you, no Harry. She should have taken the time to get to know the people she'd spent six years not really paying any attention to.' Ginny replied matter of factly.

'She wasn't really going back for that and you know it. She had her mind set on what she wanted to achieve, become Head Girl, get her seven N.E.W.T.s and get a job at the ministry.' Responded Ron.

'Oops' said Ginny, the effects of the alcohol were now kicking in and she was definitely not looking or feeling at all sorry.

'You know she was pretty pissed about not getting that Head Girl badge.' He said, ignoring the look Ginny was giving him.

'Well it's not my fault she wasn't there the year she should have been,' Ginny retorted.

'And you know it wasn't hers either.' He snapped back.

'I know,' Ginny just sighed in defeat. 'I really don't want to get into all this again. It was a shitty year round for all us.'

Ginny hadn't said much to the trio regarding her year at Hogwarts, it would only get back to her mum and dad and she had really tried to avoid that. Most of the knowledge that Ron had learned of what had gone on the year they were away, had come from Neville or Seamus and usually only when they had been plied with more alcohol than they could handle.

Ron had only recently found out what had happened after they had disapparated from Bill and Fleur's wedding over two years ago now and that was only as a result of accidently hearing their parents speak of it one night when their dad had had trouble sleeping. The war had been hard on everyone but he felt his parents had aged far more in the last two years than what they should have. He had told Ginny of these thoughts just after she graduated. Of course, by then, both of their own worlds had started to collapse.

Bill and Fleur's wedding had marked just the beginning of what Ginny would term as the 'year from hell'. She only wished it was because of Fleur joining the family but over the year in which the trio was gone, Fleur had become the older sister Ginny didn't know she was even missing.

 _Two of the Death Eaters had seen Ginny and had taken her just outside of view from within the tent where the rest of her family remained. She was questioned, well if 'questioned' involved curses she couldn't imagine ever inflicting on others but would soon become quite familiar with._

 _'She was with him,' one of the Death Eaters said to the other. 'My son told me.'_

 _'Where is he?' The other Death Eater shouted._

 _'I don't know, I haven't seen him in months,' Ginny shouted._

 _'She's lying! Maybe this will loosen your tongue.' Said the First Death Eater, 'Crucio!'_

 _She shivered as she remembered the pain that coursed through her. She wasn't aware of anything after that until she found herself being lifted and carried into the house by her dad._

 _'I'm so sorry,' her dad was saying, over and over._

 _'It's fine. I'm fine,' she said as her dad placed her carefully on the couch._

 _Fleur came in with a cup of tea and a dash of Firewhisky. She nodded towards Fleur her gratitude. Fleur merely waved her hand as if it was nothing more than what would be expected in the circumstances._

'Hey, where did you disappear to?' Ron asked.

'Sorry just getting caught up in some great memories.' Smiling wryly back at Ron. 'I just don't get what happened. I thought she was happy for me, was she lying?'

'No, I think she understood why she wasn't chosen and if we're being honest, I don't think she would have been Head Girl even if we had been there for our seventh year. It takes more than smarts to be Head Boy or Girl. I'm not an idiot, I do know what she's like but I still loved her anyway.' Ron said rather resignedly.

'I know.' Ginny replied with a sad smile that again didn't reach her eyes.

'Well here's to us, Harpy recruit,' Ron said lifting his half-finished Butterbeer.

'And co-manager of one of the world's best wizarding joke shop.' Ginny joined in.

'Not just yet, Head Girl.'

'Chocolate Frog Card, Gold no less.'

'Gryffindor's winning Quidditch Captain.'

'A really, really great brother.' Now the tears came. She just pulled her hands up to face. She really didn't want to bring the mood down but it seemed a bit inevitable really.

'Ginny,' sighed Ron.

'Hey is everything alright?' said Bill squatting between the two. 'Mum was getting worried, she heard you all disapparate three seconds after the ceremony finished.'

'Oh,' coming from both Ginny and Ron, both going a slight pink colour.

'How did you do that by the way?' Bill said looking at them. 'You can only apparate from the apparation points.'

Neither answered, just looked down sheepishly. George was amazing, how the twins managed to do so poorly at Hogwarts astounded Ginny at times, as she fingered the Popping Portkey in her pocket. Quick acting, louder than fireworks, and really, really illegal.

'Yeah, well she wasn't impressed at all. You made quite a bit of a racket,' he said, his mouth twitching as he tried really hard to contain the laugh that was just on the surface.

'Oh well, did she honestly think we would stay? Did you lot stay?' questioned Ron.

'Oh no, we left about a five minutes after you lot did. We just didn't make as much of a spectacle about it. Just went back to the Burrow and had some tea and sandwiches. We were starving. I hope you two have had something to eat,' looking at all the shot glasses that had accumulated on the table.

'Hey, they aren't all ours.' Piped up Ginny.

'Yeah, just the majority,' mumbled Ron under his breath.

Unable to hold in the laughter, the three siblings laughed.

'Will you be coming home at all tonight?' Bill asked.

'Not sure. It's still going strong here and I haven't even had a chance to get up and dance yet.' Replied Ginny. 'What's a reception without dancing, right?'

'Alright I'll tell mum not to worry about you. Just stay together OK?' Bill said giving them both one last look and softly shaking his head sympathetically.

'Sure thing.' Ron said as he watched Bill head off toward the door to apparate back to the Burrow.

'Well it looks like you're about to get your chance to dance. Here comes Seamus.' Ron smirked, downing the last of his Butterbeer, signalling the waitress over for another.

'Alright Ginny, I've let you wallow long enough, come and dance with me.' Seamus said.

'Always with the sweet talk,' Ginny laughed softly but allowing herself to get dragged up to her feet anyway. She swayed slightly, so Seamus placed one hand on her arm and the other around her waist taking her out to the dancefloor just as a slow song began.

Keeping the one hand on her waist, he took her other hand bringing her in closer to him. Bending his head, he whispered into her ear. 'He's an idiot.'

She looked up at him and giggled. 'Who, Ron?'

'No, and you know damn well who, love.' He responded.

'Are you trying to get into my pants?' She questioned cocking her head to the side and trying not to laugh at him.

'You wish. Besides, you know you're too good for me and for that fool that somehow managed to get his arse married in record time today.' Responding just quietly enough for just the both of them to hear. 'I think the engagement was shorter than the bloody ceremony.'

Laying her head back on his chest, she whispered. 'You're a good man Seamus.'

'Well don't spread that around, I have an image to upkeep,' he sniggered.

 _'What do you mean they're early,' Ginny questioned._

 _'They're on patrol now. Fuck it, just go Ginny, I'll take care of this.' As he looked at the paint and posters on the floor._

 _'I'm not leaving you here, we'll call for back up.' She said rushing over to his side._

 _'Not enough time, besides you look like shit and wouldn't survive another detention,' he said looking at her._

 _'Oh, sorry and you look like a damn prince with your face half bruised,' she spat out._

 _They started to gather and drop their supplies in a spare robe, tying the ends together. Throwing it over his shoulder, he ran halfway down the corridor, stashing the robe behind a suit of armour. Ginny no less than half a step behind him._

 _He pushed her up against the wall just as the Carrows came around the corner towards them._

 _'Well look at what we have here.' Amycus snarled._

 _'And they are only_ five _hours late for curfew,' said Alecto. 'What were youse up to? Cause I ain't falling for whatever you think you're trying to pull here.' Waving their hand in their general direction._

 _'Just getting in some time with my girl here,' Seamus said, hoping they wouldn't question it any further._

 _'Lucky for you two, the dungeon is full tonight. So, it's Snape instead.' Growled Alecto._

 _A brief look of relief came to Ginny's eyes, catching Seamus's, they lowered their eyes to the floor and marched on to the headmaster's office._

'And you're better than all this. In fact, I think you're going to be just fine.' He said walking her back to the table, a small smile on his face.

* * *

It was a little after three when the crowd had begun to thin out. George, Angelina, as well as, Neville, Hannah and Susan had now come over to join them.

'I wonder what they got for wedding presents,' asked George to those sitting around the table. 'I mean what could you possibly get a couple like that.'

'Are we really running out of things to talk about?' Laughed Dean, now with Luna on his lap.

'I got them nothing.' Answered Ron. 'I can't imagine they would really expect anything from me, would they?'

Now he looked worried. 'I mean no offense to Lav,' he looked to Parvati, but she just smiled softly back, so he continued, 'but Merlin, even we parted on better terms.'

Everyone else at the table also admitted to not even thinking about getting them a gift. However, there were some quite inventive suggestions being brought up. Ginny's favourite so far was matching monogramed towels, courtesy of Ron, who was barely able to get the words out before nearly falling on the floor from laughter. Only Luna would think of matching 'HJP' towels as a lovely gift. 'Oh Luna,' Dean laughed.

'What? It's both practical and comforting.' She sighed.

'Are we talking about the initials or the towels?' said Dean clearly thinking this topic was beyond absurd.

Hannah and Susan just stifled a giggle, the latter then giving Ginny a small sympathetic smile.

Ginny remained suspiciously quiet but it was soon noted by Neville. 'What did you get them, Ginny?'

'What makes you sure I got them anything, I was just as screwed from this as Ron was.' She answered but her lip twitched, she was caught.

'Yes, but you're also terribly sneaky and I am sure you would have given them something.' Replied Neville.

'What do you think I gave them?' Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

'Oh, you didn't.' Luna's eyes widened even further. 'Did you really?'

'Not my fault they haven't changed the wards.' Ginny sniggered.

'Sorry, I'm lost, what did you give them Ginny?' asked George.

'Not them, him,' Ginny replied. 'And, I'll never tell'.

* * *

'OK, one more for the road, then we're going to have to walk back to mine, there's no way you'll be able to apparate to the Burrow,' said a very drunk Ron. 'They'll be picking up pieces of you all over the Wiltshire countryside.'

'I'd make it further than that,' Ginny grumbled but perked up. 'So, couch or bed?' Squinting her eyes at him as though trying to better her focus.

'You can have the bed, but just this once.' Ron answered.

Looking at the glasses in their hand, they clinked them once. Their eyes met and both uttered the words they never thought they would say.

'To Harry and Hermione.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Sure, Just Brilliant

'Twenty minutes Mr Potter,' said his Best Man.

'It's Harry, just Harry, um …' Harry said looking at the man in the suit.

'Oh of course, Harry, well I was just told to tell you there's twenty minutes to go.' He replied shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving Harry to ponder his current predicament.

'Thanks,' he said to the now closed door. Harry didn't remember his name, _Sean, maybe_ he thought _Great and that was his Best Man_. His Best Man should have been Ron, not some stranger picked out by the wedding co-ordinator. But circumstances being what they are, he didn't think Ron would be out there at all. He wouldn't blame him if he wasn't.

Merlin, how did this even happen. His thoughts drifting back to the letter that started this whole damn mess.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hope this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying your training. Listen, I need to see you. As you know we have a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday and would really like to meet up, if you can make it._

 _Love Hermione_

 _He responded that night._

 _Hi Hermione_

 _Sure, Ginny said she wasn't able to make it, last minute Quidditch training before the game against Slytherin. But I still have the day off, so why not. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love Harry_

 _So there he was sat at Rosmerta's at ten in the morning waiting for Hermione to come through the door any minute. He had offered to wait at the gate but Hermione insisted it was just easier for her to meet him there._

 _Hermione came barrelling in through the doors no less than a minute after the time scheduled._

 _'Hey, how are you? How's Ginny?' he said getting up to accept the hug he knew would be coming._

 _'Fine, oh she's fine too, just too busy I guess.' Hermione answered panting. She looked anxious. 'Listen I really need to talk to you.'_

 _'OK.' Harry was getting a bit worried as he couldn't think of what would have her in such a state._

 _'What's going on with Ron?' She asked._

 _Harry was puzzled. 'Um, shouldn't you be asking him?'_

 _'I don't even know where to start without it becoming a modified Howler.' Hermione was now starting to look angry._

 _'OK, well what did you want to know?' Harry asked cautiously._

 _'Why did he leave the aurors? Aren't you mad at him? He has left you. He has left us.' Hermione was now wringing her hands against her jumper._

 _Harry had to be careful and he knew if he said the wrong thing, it would send her into even more of a state. 'Well it was never really his thing and George, well you know, you saw him at Christmas. He is really struggling.' Hoping this would be the way to go._

 _'Aren't we all? So what, Ron just takes the easy option. Quit the aurors and become a shop assistant.' Hermione was starting to scare him._

 _'I really don't think it was the easy option. He has been thinking about it non-stop since seeing the state George was in at Christmas.' Harry replied trying to show her some reason behind the choice._

 _Hermione started to cry, this was not going well. 'Nothing is working out as it should. You both should have been here with me at Hogwarts this year. Do you have any idea how alone I feel? Do you even care?'_

 _Harry got up and walked over to her side of the booth, he placed an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead, 'That was never going to happen. As much as I would love to spend an entire year, just being and doing what a normal person my age should be doing, that was never going to be the case.'_

 _Hermione turned her head towards him, pressing her lips gently against his._

 _Harry pulled back. 'What are you doing?'_

 _'Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to give this a try. They're leaving us Harry, can't you see that?' Hermione began leaning into him again._

 _'Are you insane someone could see us?' Harry said looking back at her and feeling extremely uncomfortable._

 _'No one is even here yet. It's not like Ginny is coming, she would rather play quidditch than see you. Why aren't you even open to this?' Hermione was really getting agitated now._

 _Harry replied. 'Cause I'm with Ginny and you're with Ron, that's why.'_

* * *

'Ten minutes, Mr Pot- er, Harry,' said Sean.

'Sure.' Harry answered back. He looked around the room he had come to when he first arrived at the ministry that morning. _Who in Merlins name gets married in the atrium of the damn Ministry of Magic_. He had never really pictured his wedding day, never thought he would live to see it if he was honest, but this was definitely not it.

 _'Harry, they don't want us. You've barely seen her this year. How many times has she cancelled on you?' Hermione asked._

 _'Well it wasn't just her. I have been called in to work at the last minute as well.' Harry started to reply but Hermione was adamant that she got her point across._

 _'What is this telling you? You're not there for one another. We've been left behind while they go off to pursue a future that is more important than us. Shouldn't we be first? When will it be our turn to be first?' Hermione looked at him imploringly._

 _'But it's important to Ginny to do well, there will be scouts at the Slytherin game.' Harry was starting to feel confused. He should end this before it goes any further._

 _'Why should you come second? You've done too much to be anything other than first in someone's life. I have been that person to you, I can continue to be that person.' Hermione said passionately._

 _Her lips brushed against his again, he felt her tongue slide across his bottom lip._

 _Flash_

 _'What the -' Harry shouted turning in the seat to look into the eyes of Rita Skeeter and her photographer._

 _'Oh, young love. Did I not foretell this? What three, four years ago. This will definitely make front page news tomorrow.' Rita laughed and then asked. 'My readers will be wanting to know all the details, so do tell.'_

 _'Don't, it's not what is looked like? Hey, why are you even here? Did you tell her to come here?' Harry had now turned to glare at Hermione._

 _'Of course she didn't. I overheard you in Diagon Alley. So, no comment? Nothing for our readers?' Rita asked, then seeing she was going to get nothing further, simply said, 'Well lovely seeing you both again.'_

 _Rita swept up her coat and left._

 _Harry was fuming, 'You need to tell her this isn't what it looks like before she sees it.'_

 _Hermione just sniggered. 'Please as if she reads that rubbish. Besides it's not as if it's the first time your love life has been splashed on the front page. Remember Wendy.'_

 _Harry groaned. The girl had run up to him as he entered the atrium, latched on to his arm as if she was never letting go. Of course it made the front page._

 _He and Ginny had had a laugh about that but how does he explain the kiss he just had with Hermione. This was definitely not something that would be explained with a laugh._

He can do this. He loved her. He would not let her down. She had never let him down and it was the least he could do for someone who practically orphaned herself to remain at his side. Relations with her parents were strained at best, so she simply lived with Harry once she made her final walk through the gates from Hogwarts. He felt this was the best option and they could be with one another every day.

It just wasn't quite what he thought it would be. Instead of cuddles on the couch, there seemed to be a lot more tears as he held her in his lap, while she continued to question why she had done what she did to her parents. After the first couple of nights of this, he just gave up answering, kept quiet and let her weep.

He was slow to realise that their physical intimacy seemed to be a slight issue. He may not have been in many relationships but he thought he had some basic understanding of what made them work. His final reasoning was that every relationship is different. With a smile, he remembered seeing Cho for the first time. Things may not have worked out between them but he remembered the jolt and utter nervousness he felt whenever she smiled at him. As for Ginny, well he had to be touching her all the time. He hadn't even noticed he did it that until it was pointed out by Ron. Nothing obscene, well definitely not when Ron was around. But there was always some part of him touching her, even if they were doing homework at one of the common room tables, he would feel his pinkie slip under the cuff of her shirt just to touch her wrist.

Maybe for he and Hermione, it would just require time. In fact, his relationship with Hermione was similar to the one he shared with Ginny in many ways but knowing that this was also not the same as what he had with Ginny, in fact, it wasn't even the same as what he had with Cho did concern him. But that wasn't important or maybe it's just different when you are with the one you really love and are supposed to be with. He was marrying his best friend, his confidante, well depending on the topic, otherwise he had Ron and Ginny for that. _Well not anymore_. But Hermione had stuck by him through everything. She never left, she was his constant. Ron wasn't always there and neither was Ginny. They don't know the true extent of what he had gone through but Hermione had.

 _'Harry, listen to me. Haven't I always been there?' Hermione implored._

 _Harry was starting to get flustered. Hermione, Rita, it was too confusing._

 _But in a way it made sense. Perhaps if he and Ginny were just that important to one another, they should be willing to put each other first. Maybe he and Ginny had been a mistake._

 _'I know you felt it,' Hermione said quietly to him._

 _'What?' Harry asked._

 _'When Ron left us, at your parents grave I know you felt it. What's between us. I know you felt it too.' Hermione said expectantly._

Maybe when you really love someone, the physical intimacy just develops a bit later he reasoned. Maybe they were just so focused on the friendship, that the romance had never had a chance to flourish. Friendship, trust and loyalty was what mattered, everything else would fall into place wouldn't it.

He really shouldn't complain as it hadn't been unpleasant, they just had to obviously get used to one another. _Funny, didn't seem to be an issue with Ginny_. That voice in his head that he had been trying to quieten for the last three months was starting to get out of hand. Well, what he had with Ginny was obviously just teenage lust he reasoned, he wanted passion with Hermione. Maybe they were just young, it would happen.

 _'I don't think I gave you both presents, Harry.' Ginny said with a slight smirk on her face._

 _'What do you mean both? You gave me that photo of you and I at the lake last year. I still can't believe Colin took it without us knowing.' Harry started to look a bit lost in thought._

 _'Hey,' Ginny held his face in her hands. 'Stop thinking.'_

 _'I know.' Harry looked at her apologetically. 'It is going on my desk.'_

 _'That's better, however, I still need to give you your second present.' Ginny said again._

 _'OK, but you know I don't need anything else right.' Harry said smiling at her._

 _'Trust me, you'll like this.' Ginny whispered._

He blushed at the thought, although they had never got around to doing the actual act itself. Both agreeing to wait until she was out of school; a small number of girls expected to come back to Hogwarts hadn't and with the size of her family, that was one risk they weren't willing to make at the time.

Merlin, he could still remember the feel of her mouth on him, his hands in her hair holding her even closer while he slowly thrusted into her mouth. It wasn't perfect but looking down at her with her mouth open and eyes closed … well, he hadn't lasted all that long anyway.

He needed to find that with Hermione. No, passion, he would find passion with Hermione.

* * *

'Um, Harry, it's time.' Sean called out.

He checked his watch, a wedding present from Hermione. He didn't have the heart to tell her how precious his old one was. _'I didn't know,' was all she said. 'No point letting it go to waste though.'_ Exiting the room, he was only 15 or so feet from where he need to be. So he quickly moved to stand on the podium and wait. He recognised literally two people in the first row, those being Hermione's parents. The relationship may be tense but they weren't going to _not_ witness their only daughter marry her best friend. Harry smiled at them and continued looking around. It dawned on him just how alone he really was. But then he noticed the young toddler sitting on his grandmother's knees in the second row. No, he had family, he'll be fine.

 _'There were rumours of others, Harry.' Hermione said._

 _'Who?' Harry questioned._

 _Hermione looked nervous. 'I heard talk around school, Neville, Seamus, she didn't wait for you.'_

 _'No, it's rubbish, she did, she would have told me,' Harry said thinking about all the time they had spent together that summer before. She didn't say much about her year at Hogwarts but surely she would have brought that up._

 _'You don't see how close they all are. I wouldn't be surprised if it were all true.' Hermione said looking at him sympathetically._

 _'I need to think about this.' Harry replied and then he walked out of the Three Broomsticks._

Hermione was walking down the aisle now.

Harry scanned the crowd as she continued towards him and noticed his virtual surrogate parents sitting about half way down. Molly looked on the verge of tears and Arthur was standing stoic, his arm grasped around her shoulder. Next to them stood Percy, Bill and Fleur. Bill turned towards the back, a tight smile appearing before he turned back to face the front.

Looking to the far back row, sat the rest of the Weasley clan. They were too far back for him to see them properly, he couldn't even see Ginny, but noticed what look like a space between Luna and George and figured that would be where she was.

 _They met again three weeks later._

 _'Have you owled her?' Hermione questioned._

 _'I was letting both her and I cool down before I owled,' Harry answered. He had been feeling too worked up to write in an owl all he wanted to get off his chest to her._

 _'It's been three weeks.' Hermione said quite bluntly._

 _'I think I've blown it,' said Harry sounding resigned._

 _'You have me. You will always be my family. Do you need someone who while you were off nearly killing yourself, in fact, you literally died and she couldn't even wait for you to come back? You deserve better. You deserve someone who has been there for you and will be there.' She whispered._

 _Hermione kissed him again, this time he let her._

Harry saw her coming towards him. She did look pretty, her hair tamed and the makeup did make her brown eyes stand out.

'You look amazing,' Harry said with a genuine smile. However, as she came closer, a familiar flowery smell wafted towards him. However, there was something distinctly missing that he just couldn't pinpoint. It smelt wrong.

'What are you wearing?' Harry asked.

'Wedding dress robes Harry.' Hermione was looking at him questioningly. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He responded. _Are you kidding me?_ His eyes moved towards the back row again.

The Official commenced. 'Welcome ladies and gentlemen on this most auspicious occasion as we unite in marriage …'

 _They had been living together for a week when they ventured to Diagon Alley. Hermione needed some books for her advance Arithmancy and Runes course she was about to start taking._

 _'I just want to go into the quidditch store. Go get your books and I'll meet you out the front.' Harry told Hermione as he was about to walk off._

 _She grabbed his hand, 'No, we'll do both.'_

 _They went to Flourish and Blotts first. Walking down the aisle, he saw the Runes section._

 _'Hey, here are your books.' Harry said to her._

 _'Great, thank you,' she said kissing his cheek and walking over to peruse the titles._

 _'No problem.' Harry started off towards the Defence section but ran into Neville._

 _'Oh, hey Neville,' Harry said to him._

 _'Harry, Hermione,' Neville answered._

 _'Oh Neville, we haven't seen you since graduation how have you been?' Hermione said very amicably._

 _'Great, just picking up some defence books to get ready for the Auror training,' Neville had decided to repeat seventh year even though he was able to join the Aurors a year earlier._

 _'Yeah, I should probably get mine too,' Harry added._

 _Hermione looked at the two and smiled. 'Well why don't you two boys go get your books and I'll meet you at the counter Harry.' She turned back to the books._

 _'Lovely seeing you again Neville.' Hermione called out grabbing a book off the shelf._

 _Neville simply said, 'Yeah, see you Hermione.'_

 _Harry and Neville walked towards the defence section when Neville turned to Harry and said quietly. 'You know nothing ever happened between Ginny and I, don't you?'_

 _'Look Neville, I really don't want to get into this. It didn't work out and now I am with Hermione.' Harry answered hoping Hermione wasn't near._

 _'Yeah, I just wanted you to know she waited. She practically kept the DA running because of you.' Neville said._

 _Harry just sighed. 'It doesn't matter now, it's all in the past. Hey, here's the books we need.'_

 _'I think you're making a mistake.' Neville said still speaking quietly._

 _Harry was now starting to get a little angry, he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. 'Well I don't see how being with my best friend is making a mistake.'_

 _'Ron used to be your best friend too.' Neville replied._

 _Angrily, Harry looked at Neville. 'Well Ron isn't here, is he?'_

 _Recognising a lost cause Neville simply said, 'OK, well see you round Harry.'_

 _'Yeah, sure thing Neville.' Harry said curtly._

 _Harry met Hermione back at the counter. 'What was all that about?' Hermione started but then noticed the three books in his hand. She had a slightly dissatisfied look on her face._

 _They quickly paid for their purchases and left. Spotting Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry tried to pull her toward the quidditch store._

 _'Harry, you start training in three weeks and haven't even started to read these. Do you really think you ought to be looking at brooms, when you have so much work to do?' She began._

 _After his chat with Neville, Harry was no longer in the mood for anything. 'Yeah, you're right.' Not wanting to upset her further, they went home._

Harry looked up.

'Sorry,' he said to Hermione apologetically.

'Can you pay attention, it's our wedding, people are looking at us?' Hermione hissed.

Before he could come back with a sarcastic retort about them being the couple getting married, it was only expected that people would be looking at them, she stopped him.

'Don't.' She hissed, before turning and smiling toward the crowd.

 _'So what are you reading? Harry asked as he looked at her in the living room chair, her legs tucked under her._

 _'Oh, runes.' She said distractedly. 'My course starts on the 18th, so I really want to get a head start.'_

 _'Your course starts next week?' He questioned._

 _'Well yeah, the second intake is in November, I didn't want to wait two months.' She answered._

 _'We're getting married on Friday and I booked a week away next week.' Harry said to her._

 _'That wasn't part of the plan set out by the co-ordinator, Harry. We have a dinner to attend Monday night. I thought we could get away over Christmas.' Hermione replied._

 _'Oh OK, no problem.' But it was, she could have told him._

 _He sat on the couch, 'Hey come read over here with me?' he said patting the spot next to him, she looked at him._

 _'OK,' she got up and sat beside him._

 _This was awkward, so he pulled up closer to her. Continuing to read his book, he placed his hand on her thigh. She looked at him raising an eyebrow, he moved his hand higher, he continued to stroke her thigh._

 _'What are you doing?' Hermione asked._

 _'Nothing.' Harry pulled his hand away as if burnt._

 _'Oh OK.' Recognition dawning on her face. She turned her head to face him. She smiled and leaned forward._

 _It was a good kiss, but as his hand travelled from her waist toward its intended target, she placed her own on his, 'I need to start dinner.'_

 _'I'll help -'_

 _'No, stay.' And she left the room._

'So with nothing else left to say, I give you Mr and Mrs Harry Potter.' Declared the Official.

 _Finally_ , Harry thought as the lengthy ceremony ended, he looked up just in time to see the entire backrow disappear far louder than normal apparation should be.

Hermione caught his eye at the sight, but neither said a thing about it.

 _ **A/N:**_ I just want to point out I really do like Hermione. And just like Hermione, I also can't see her with Harry either. Also, apologies for not using the quintessential Harmony moment - the hippogriff scene - but a 14 year old hanging on for dear life to her 13 year old best friend while muttering 'Oh, no - I don't like this oh, I really don't like this -' doesn't bring out the romantic in me.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Life

'So, everything packed Ginny,' her mum called out.

'Yeah, I think so.' Ginny answered. 'Just some toiletries left to pack but I'll have to do that in the morning after I shower.'

'Well you are going to be hidden away for a month, so perhaps double check everything,' her mum answered. 'Why they have to lock you away for that long is beyond me.'

'Mum,' she laughed, 'were not going to be hidden or locked away, sort of.'

'Well, no visits, no contact, sounds like hidden and locked away to me.'

Ginny kissed her mum's cheek. 'It's only a month. It would be good to know where though. But I am sure they have their reasons.'

'Tea?' Molly asked.

'Not at the moment, definitely later.' Ginny answered, 'Just going to take a walk.'

She knew her mum was watching out the kitchen window as she made her way over to the Burrow's makeshift quidditch pitch.

Ginny was soon caught up in one of her memories of last summer.

 _They had gone flying but the sun was just too hot now, so they had brought out a couple of books to read in case they got too hot or too bored. They weren't going to be read._

 _Harry was leaning back against the tree, his left hand holding a copy of_ Defence tactics: What to use and when _. Ginny had her head in his lap and thought she_ should _try and get a head start for her upcoming N.E.W.T. year._

 _'Do you think it will always be like this?' Harry asked._

 _'I hope so, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now.' Ginny answered._

 _She peered up and watched him slowly bite his lower lip, 'Hmm.'_

 _His right hand slowly began to make small circles on her bare upper arm, she gave a small moan to give him the courage to perhaps try a little more. He knew she would stop him before they got too far. His finger now running along her collarbone, a small smile playing on her lips. His finger now working its way down, stopping just short of her nipple. Her breath hitched but then continued as normal, he knew she was OK with what he was doing. His finger now moving to the middle of her chest. Harry waited a couple of seconds before undoing the top button. His finger tracing the slight curve of her breast. He continued on to the next button, repeating the movement of earlier. Upon opening the third, she sensed him stop as if to ponder a dilemma. He was so easy to read._

 _'It undoes at the front,' she whispered._

 _Now she could feel his breath hitch, 'Uh, good to know.'_

 _She went back to trying to read her book, so did he but both failing quite spectacularly. His finger moved down to the clasp. He gave it a quick study to work out what he need to do and managed to get it done first time._

 _'Well done,' she whispered, the small smile now turning into a larger bashful grin._

 _Moving her top off to the side, he waited, then moved the cup of her bra. Her breast now fully bare to him. 'Merlin, you're beautiful,' he said as his hand moved to cup her. This was a first for them. All touching previously had some form of cloth between them, even if on one occasion the t-shirt she had been wearing was so worn through, she may as well have been wearing nothing._

 _His thumb brushed across her already hardened nipple. 'Oh,' she moaned so quietly he barely heard her._

 _'Does that feel …?' he asked swallowing a nervous lump that had suddenly developed._

 _'Yeah, really good.' She answered._

 _'Right …'_

 _She felt him twitch. She knew what was happening, she had had two boyfriends before and girls do tend to chat._

 _'Do you think … could l …' he started._

 _'What Harry, what do you want to do?' Ginny asked quietly._

 _'I … want to kiss you …' He asked nervously, blushing tremendously._

 _She gently lay her book down and moved to straddle his lap. She took his own book and laid it on top of the 7th year charm book._

 _She placed her hands on his face, looking into his gorgeous green eyes. 'We can do that.' She responded and closed her eyes as she felt his mouth move from her lips down._

 _She hadn't even realised that she was rocking against him until it caught them both unawares._

 _He looked down, absolutely horrified at what had happened. She simply lifted his chin and said, 'What did you expect?'_

 _Still looking completely mortified, she tried another approach. She whispered into his ear, 'that was way better than anything I have done on my own.'_

 _That worked._

She quickly brushed away the tear that had landed on her cheek. No, that part of her life was over. She was off to become a Harpy, she was going to be a Quidditch star.

* * *

If she thought tryouts had been difficult it was nothing compared to this first training camp. The days were horrendously long, starting with breakfast at six and most days not ending till eight. So after the team ate dinner, Ginny usually went straight to bed to do it all over again the following day.

The one good thing was she had no access to the Daily Prophet. Their pictures had been everywhere. _Wizarding world's new golden couple_. If she saw one more she thought she would vomit. This camp could not have come at a better time.

The girls in the team knew about her past with Harry, she had been mentioned in a number of rather inaccurate articles but none brought it up. Ginny just wanted to play quidditch not talk about her ex-boyfriend.

The only one who really knew everything was the club's healer but she had to abide by the team's privacy policy. Ginny wasn't sure what would happen if she broke the policy but there was a magical binding included, so it was her that Ginny would open up to.

Once she had passed the tryouts, she had to have a physical conducted by the healer. This covered both the player and the team should injury occur. It was at the physical that the extent of what Ginny had endured during the 'year from hell' came about. No one except her parents had seen most of it. Even Madam Pomfrey had only seen parts and that was when things had been so bad she had no choice but to see her.

'OK, strip,' said Healer Robbins.

'Oh,' Ginny didn't realise this was going to happen. _Shit_. 'Sure, do you have a screen or something.'

'No,' answered Robbins.

Ginny started to undress.

'Oh, sorry I didn't realise you were one of the new recruits.' Robbins said not looking up from her desk, a small laugh escaping. 'I forget how nervous you all are the first time. After the first year, I have seen the players so many times, they strip without question.'

'It's fine, let's just get this over with.' Ginny replied with a tight smile.

Everything was checked, her eyes, ears, down to her toes. Measurements were taken. Move this, move that. Ginny complied with it all.

The healer then came over to have a closer look.

'Remove it.' Robbins asked Ginny.

'I'm naked,' Ginny questioned. 'There's nothing left.'

'The Charm Ginny.' Robbins answered.

She bit her lip but did as she was asked and took the Charm off.

'Oh,' gasped Robbins a little horrified that a seventeen-year-old could have that many scars. Many had faded but the slight silvery glints remained on her skin. She was pale so they didn't stand out as much as many others she knew. _If she thinks this is bad, imagine if she saw Harry_. But Ginny didn't care they were there. She just didn't want others to see them, she wasn't embarrassed, in fact she could remember where the majority came from like badge of pride. She just didn't want the sympathy which is what she knew would now happen with Robbins.

'Are any of them sore?' Robbins asked.

'Just one,' Ginny replied. 'It's usually fine, but every once in a while, it twinges.' She figured she may as well come clean, especially if she got hit there.

'I can see it.' Robbins said. 'I know of someone who may be able to get rid of it if you like. I can't guarantee they can though, but I will give you the details before the camp ends, OK?'

'That would be great.'

'I just want to say thanks for what you all did,' Robbins said quietly as they were finishing up.

'We didn't do anything more than what was required at the time.' Ginny answered getting dressed.

'Well hopefully I won't get to see you too often, but please remember I am available if you need anything from sleeping potions to contraceptives.' Robbins told her.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

'The club pays for it, so make the most of it. Besides, this way I can make sure none of you overuse any of them.' Robbins smiled.

'This stays just between us, yes?' Ginny asked.

'It does.' Robbins answered.

Ginny nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

Ginny was focused. She was a member of the Harpies, granted it was the reserves. The chances of her being moved to the seniors were extremely remote at best for a first-year player. In fact, it probably wouldn't happen for a couple of years yet. But still, she was a _bloody_ Harpy.

Her first game came and went. She remembered they had won but the details were fuzzy. She was so nervous but the drills they had practised over and over until she thought her numbed bottom would fall off, kicked in.

This was how Ginny went through her entire first year at the Harpies. Train until she practically dropped at the end of each day on her bed.

She had to move closer to the stadium. A poky little one-bedroom flat that left her with a pittance once rent came out. She was lucky that the club provided all meals. She figured it was to ensure the team ate a well-balanced diet, but she just saw it as a cost saving thing for herself.

Game days were nothing but a whirlwind, her nerves were still there but her confidence level had soared squashing those nerves off to the side. This was her job now, what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl and breaking into the broom shed at home.

Each day her body was physically exhausted but at night her mind just raced. She may have to speak to Robbins about a dreamless potion. Even if it was just for the night. If it wasn't the Chamber, it was the final battle. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin … it just didn't stop and she couldn't remember it being this frequent in the past. Tonight however, would be different.

 _As she walked into the Great Hall, the noise simmered down and heads were turning towards her._ OK, this is weird _, she felt she was having one of those dreams where she showed up to breakfast in her pyjamas or worse, naked._

 _She took her seat across from Hermione as the noise in the hall ceased completely._

 _'OK, seriously what is going on,' she whispered across the table. 'Have I got something on my nose?' She said teasingly to Hermione._

 _Hermione didn't laugh._

 _'There's something you should know.' Hermione said to her._

 _She could see the others on not just the Gryffindor table but across the hall look at them. Hannah and Susan looked at her sympathetically and Seamus and Neville were both looking at Hermione with looks she didn't understand._

 _'Seriously what's going on. Hermione, is someone hurt?' Ginny was panicking now._

 _'I don't know how to tell you this.' Hermione started to respond._

 _'Here let me do it for you,' getting up, Parvati came up behind Ginny and dropped the front page of the Daily Prophet in front of her. She laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently._

 _The picture was of Hermione leaning in and kissing a very receptive Harry._

 _'Oh,' was all Ginny could say._

 _She looked up to see a very determined Hermione. 'I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I'm not sorry about the feelings Harry and I have for each other.'_

 _And with that she got up, swung her bag over her shoulder and calmly walked away._

It was two games before the end of the season that she got her wish, years sooner than she dared hope. One of the Chasers had gone down with a bludger to the back. There were disc issues involved and it wasn't something the healer was going to be able to fix immediately.

Gwenog Jones called her into her office.

'As you're aware, McKinnon has been injured and we'd like to give you a game in the seniors.' Gwenog said matter of factly.

Ginny was flabbergasted. 'But the others.' The other chasers had been in the reserves for a couple of years now and she felt that this opportunity should be extended to them first.

Gwenog just looked at Ginny, her face unreadable. 'It's not about seniority Ginny. It's about skill and determination. We would never offer this to you, if we didn't think you could do it. You are outscoring quite a number of senior players across the league. Other teams have noticed, we're not oblivious to what is being said about you and we aren't blind. Do you want this opportunity or not?'

Ginny was even more shocked, she hadn't realised this had been going on at all. She had stopped reading the newspapers, more to stop seeing _them_ in it, hand in hand at one function or another.

The girls in the team had been ribbing her about her performance, but she figured they were just being nice. She knew she was scoring a lot but that was her job. Then she thought about this opportunity harder, this was her chance to shine. She had to make the most of it. There were two games left before the finals. The reserves were a shoo in for the finals, but the seniors had two difficult games to go before they would qualify.

'I'll do it.' Ginny answered.

Later that week she read the Daily Prophet for the time in several months. A picture of _them_ was on the front at an opening of some hospice. She turned the paper over, heading for the sport section.

 _ **Weasley makes the cut**_

 _In only her first year, Weasley, an 18-year-old recruited from Hogwarts, will be given her first game in the senior team. Although not the youngest to be given such an opportunity, she is the first in as many years to rise up the ranks at such a pace. We have been saying for months now at the_ Daily Prophet _, that she is_ the _player to watch. Let's hope she can live up to the hype she has created within quidditch circles._

 _'We wouldn't have extended this opportunity to Weasley, if we felt she was not capable.' Was all Gwenog Jones, Holyhead Harpies coach, would say on the matter._

Smiling, she cut the article out and placed it in the top drawer of her bedside table.

* * *

Ginny and her classmates had just come back from the Victory Day commemoration at Hogwarts. She was a little surprised that Harry and Hermione had not been there but figured they were simply at another one being held at the Ministry offices. The Leaky itself seemed to be in a sombre mood, she was hoping that after a few drinks in, they would remember what they had to live for and not the losses they suffered.

She quickly spotted Ron and Parvati and made her way over, drink in hand. This was going to be shitty enough, she needed alcohol.

After pleasantries were exchanged around the table, she settled in next to Parvati.

'I must say I'm kind of surprised with the you and Ron thing, not in bad way, just surprised.' Ginny said speaking to Parvati quietly.

'Why?' Parvati said in equally hushed tones, a smirk playing at her lips.

'You're different to what I thought he would go for.' Vaguely remembering a giggly Parvati before the war. _Well they were all different before the war,_ she figured.

'Why Ron though?' Her question out before she could take it back in. _Did she even want to know the answer?_

'I saw him at the shop dealing with two seven-year olds who looked like they were about to hex each other to oblivion and it was just the way he dealt with them. I no longer saw him as the fourteen-year-old from Hogwarts.' Parvati simply stated.

'We have grown up quite great, haven't we all?' Ginny replied with a giggle.

'Well you can't be fourteen forever, and would you really want to be?' Parvati said as though stating the obvious.

Ginny blushed, no she definitely wouldn't want to be fourteen again.

As she hoped, the atmosphere did pick up a few hours in. However, this is also when it took a turn for the worse for Ginny.

Ginny knew she was drunk, very drunk.

Sitting around the table chatting with her school friends she allowed herself to get caught up in some shameless flirting with Seamus. Seamus was a great friend, and really it had been over a year since she had last kissed anyone. _Him_ , she thought narrowing her eyes. She deserved someone too.

'We don't do this Ginny.' Seamus said to her clear attempts at drunken seduction.

Ginny frowned. 'Are you saying you don't find me attractive?'

'No, I am saying I don't want to be hexed to within an inch of my life when you're sobered up and realised what you did.' Seamus said kindly.

'Fine,' she huffed and turned away from him, scanning the table for any other available opportunities. Surely she could find someone. Just a nice snog to take her mind off things even if it was only just for an hour or so.

Keeping her head stubbornly turned from Seamus, she heard him whisper quietly to someone, 'Don't even _fucking_ think about it!'

 _Great, like I need another brother looking out for my virtue_ , she thought bitterly.

Spotting Luna dancing she went over to her. She was waving a hand in the air and swaying her hips, kind of in time to the music.

Luna believed in some pretty weird and wonderful things but she never failed to believe in her. Her heart lightened at the thought of her best friend.

 _Looking at the newspaper in front of her, she felt the tears well. No, that was not going to happen here. Not in front of the entire school._

 _ **Potion-free Potter: Free to love**_

 _'Oh Ginny, no one would possibly believe this to be true.' Luna said quietly._

 _'Why not?' Ginny said loud enough for Hermione to hear. They hadn't spoken since the initial article came out._

 _'An unnamed source confirmed that her mother had once used one on her father. I guess it's true, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' The article went on._

 _It's one thing for her to be named, but bringing up her mum, now it was getting personal. Her mum had made one as a teenager. She hadn't given it to her father at all. It was just a silly teenage idea._ Fuck this! _Ginny thought._

 _'Apparently, I'm the love child of Snape and Merlin cause that's the only way I can explain it.' Ginny started._

 _'Ginny_ please _,' Luna implored._

 _'Oh yes, I not only created a love potion that replicates exactly the actions of a teenage boy fancying a girl, without the weird side effects. I then somehow managed to locate him while he was halfway round the country last year, break through what I am sure would be nothing less than wards Gringotts themselves would be proud of.' At this, she glared at Hermione. 'Sprinkle it on his breakfast unnoticed, get back to Hogwarts before first class and without active Death Eaters seeing any of it.' Her voice was now so angry, everyone had turned around._

 _'Would that be right Hermione?' She snapped, 'oh, let me answer for you … oh there it is 'No comment'.'_

 _Picking up her bag, she looked at Luna. 'Perhaps they should have tried recruiting me rather than maiming me. I would have had Harry laid out in front of Voldemort within ten seconds.' She spat out as small gasps echoed around the hall. 'I have class to get to,' then she stormed out. Luna took off after her._

'You truly are wonderful, you know that don't you?' Ginny said.

'It's nice to be reminded.' Luna answered.

Ginny bent her head towards the girl, but Luna stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

'No, you're lonely and looking for something familiar. Maybe it's time to try something different.' Luna whispered.

Ginny's felt the tears well up. She wasn't interested in Luna romantically, what in Merlin's name was she even thinking. 'I'm so sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' Luna answered grabbing her hand and swinging it between them. 'Keep dancing.'

* * *

Ginny had just come back from a rather gruelling game the day before. It had lasted a little over ten hours and Ginny could not have been happier to get off a broom. It had easily been the longest game she had ever been in. They finally won when Hopkins caught the snitch. But by the sixth hour, Ginny had wanted to swap positions just to find the bloody thing and end it herself.

She was now in the kitchen at the Burrow with her mum. Molly came over with cups of tea for both of them. She placed the cup down and laid her hand over Ginny's.

Ginny looked up, tears threatening. 'I'm tired. I'm tired and I don't even know what I am tired about.'

'Ginny, and please don't get angry with what I am going to say but maybe you're still a bit heartbroken over what happen.' Molly said quietly, she knew her daughter and really didn't want her storming out.

'Mum that was over a year ago,' Ginny said. 'I'm fine now.'

But in her heart, she knew it still felt like yesterday. Not one to cry so easily, she felt her mouth involuntarily frown and the tears come.

'I'm trying really hard Mum. I am, but there's like this block there and I can't get rid of it.' Ginny said now sobbing quietly.

'Because you never got your chance to say goodbye,' Molly answered.

'Well I am sure I'm not going to march into the aurors office and have a cup of tea with him.' She retorted.

'No … no it doesn't have to be that. I actually can't see you doing that. I'm pretty sure you'd end up arrested for attempted bodily harm.' Molly giggled at that. This made Ginny smile.

'Just attempted?' Ginny said trying to look angry but failing.

Molly smiled at her. 'I imagine you may get a few in. But just think about it. Even if it's just symbolic.'

An idea was forming.

* * *

Her first season had ended on a huge high. The seniors won their last two games, thanks to some lightning fast snitch catches. However, they failed to get past the first qualifying round. But the reserves, where Ginny had gone back to, had won the final. Earning herself 'Best New Player of the Year' award with an amazing goal scoring count. The celebration that night was nothing short of a raucous. Even though the senior team had not made it as far, they were a team and were celebrating just as hard.

Last season, Ginny managed to get two senior games. This year, her aim was for every game to be a senior game. But this year however, she was also going to try and have some sort of personal life as well. By the end of last year, she had found herself very unhappy, not with quidditch but with life in general. She wanted more.

'C'mon Ginny, were going out to celebrate,' yelled out Sally, the team's keeper.

'OK, I'm in,' Ginny replied taking off her calf protector.

'Yes, but will you stay?' Sally questioned, peeking her head around the door to the change rooms.

'Yes.' Last year she would have gone, had a quiet Butterbeer and head back to her tiny poky flat. No, that was last year, this year she would go out and have fun now. She deserved it and after her 14-goal haul, she was going to celebrate.

Standing at the bar at a Holyhead local, they were up to their fourth round. She was fuzzy and a bit numb, but she was OK.

Ginny watched him walk over. Bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her interest was definitely piqued.

'Sam.' He said as a way of introduction. Holding out his hand, he grinned.

She took his hand in hers to shake it, 'Sam huh? Hello Sam, I'm -' Ginny started to say but was cut off.

'Ginny Weasley, yeah I know, I was at the game.' He replied.

'Did you enjoy it?'

'I enjoyed watching you.' He said clearly flirting with her. He was quite good-looking in a boy next door kind of way, but she was sucker for eyes, and his had won her over.

'If I had known you were in the crowd, I would have waved.' She smiled in what she hoped was a seductive manner. There was definitely something there. Nothing huge but enough to know that a kiss wouldn't be the worst way to end this night.

He laughed softly at this. Drinks continued, more flirting occurred and at the end of the night, she reached up to kiss him. It was soft and slow but then his mouth moved too hungrily against hers and it spooked her a bit.

It was too much, too different. Too different from Harry.

She would just have to keep looking. And that she did.

 _ **Harpies at it again**_

 _Seen at The Witches Brew, Ginny Weasley, second year Chaser brought up from the reserves played in a victorious win again the Arrows. Seems the game was not the only thing she won yesterday as this photo shows. We're not sure who the lucky man is and perhaps with the drinking and partying that usually accompanies a Harpy celebration, she doesn't either. Considering the talk about possible National selection, perhaps she should be concentrating on her job than on indiscrete liaisons._

The articles were getting worse.

'I promise it's a bit of kissing nothing else.' Ginny was saying to her mum at the kitchen table of the Burrow.

'Ginny, why can't you find yourself a nice boy?' Molly looked at her sadly.

'Maybe I don't want one. Maybe they break your heart anyway, so what's the point.' Ginny answered looking glum.

* * *

Ron and Parvati had moved in together during her second season. Her mum hadn't even said a word. Here they were 'living in sin', and she has a few snogging articles in a newspaper and she's a scarlet woman. She didn't take it out on Ron though, no point really. Besides he had not once mentioned the articles and on one occasion, kept their mum from saying anything during one of their family dinners. She was very grateful.

 _They met at the Burrow's quidditch pitch after a particular nasty dinner._

 _'I guess I'm finally living up to my reputation,' she smiled sadly at him._

 _'Ginny, you know I didn't mean it at the time. I was angry that my little sister had kissed two boys and I still hadn't even gotten around to having my first.' Ron said looking down clearly embarrassed._

 _'That's cause you wanted only one witch but just didn't realise it,' she looked up at him. 'I, on the other hand, couldn't pine away forever waiting for what I wanted.'_

 _'Not our finest moment,' Ron said._

 _'I can only imagine what Harry thought after that spectacle.' Ginny replied._

 _'Who knows.' Ron laughed quietly, putting his arm around her shoulder, 'You know what I do know. I think we'll both be just fine.'_

'Well we can't all find the love of our lives at school you know.' Ginny replied mockingly as she placed her fork on her now empty plate. 'Well eventually, that is.'

Ginny giggled but then became forlorn. 'What do you think they do in their spare time together?'

Parvati was about to ask who, but Ron cut her off knowing exactly who she was talking about. He was the only one she ever talked to about _them_.

Ron had moved on, whilst she still felt like a pathetic mess.

'Ten galleons on reading.' Ron answered.

Ginny blushed.

Ron smirked at her. 'Not your idea of 'reading'. Merlin, Ginny get your head out of the gutter.'

'I don't think they do much of anything to be honest. Well, they were never really alone,' Parvati answered, knowing now who they meant, gathering the dishes to head over to sink.

Ron looked at her quizzically.

'Well you three were constantly together,' she started to explain. Seeing confused faces staring back at her she continued. 'OK, when you and Harry fought during that Triwizard Cup year, I thought Hermione was going to go out of her mind. I thought it was equal between you three, but those two were honestly just lost. They needed you. It was you Ron, that held them together.'

Ron just smiled sadly in response.

'But that is their loss now, and my gain and trust me, I'm not complaining at all,' Parvati said flicking her wand toward the dishes in the sink to get them cleaning, then turning and kissing Ron on the cheek.

'Ewww, I am in the room you know.' Ginny said laughing.

'Fine, I'll shag him senseless when you leave,' Parvati said laughing along.

'Thank you, so considerate,' Ginny said wryly and started to get up. 'I'm going to head home. Thank you for dinner, it was great.'

'Ron did most of the work, I just made the roast,' Parvati said.

Ginny looked over to her brother's now flushed face. She smiled proudly at him. Clearly this relationship was turning out to be very good for her brother and she couldn't have been happier for him.

* * *

Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron and George, they were reading over the article that had appeared just that morning.

'Wrong Ron, clearly they do more than read,' Ginny said. Although she did read it with quite a large amount of cynicism, it wouldn't have been all that surprising, they had been married for more than two years.

 _ **Pitter Patter Potter**_

 _Is the wizarding world's own Golden Couple expecting? None other than the Chosen One was spotted at Bridies, an up and coming children's outfit store, specialising in baby couture._

 _The owner advised he was actually looking at the young boy clothing not the baby section but we at the Daily Prophet knows how he prefers to keep his private life private._

 _We wish to extend our congratulations to the young couple._

With the article still playing on her mind, she played harder. Her second year so far had been a huge success. Her personal life on the other hand, was about to hit rock-bottom.

'Whoa 19 goals,' cried Hopkins.

'Well I practically had the quaffle hand delivered to me, all I had to do was shoot straight.' Ginny said, she had lost count now of the drinks she had had. So far it was turning out to be a great night out with team. Drinks were flowing and there were more than enough good-looking men in the bar to keep a team of Harpies happy.

'Hey, Ginny,' coming up to her was a man she didn't recognise.

'Do I know you?' Ginny enquired. He was very good-looking though. Maybe she would like to get to know him, she pondered in her now drunken state.

'No.' He said smiling warmly at her.

'So, what did you say your name was?' Ginny slurred.

'I didn't, it's John.'

'OK, Johnny, are you gonna get me a drink?' Ginny asked.

'Sure,' and he called over the bartender.

'Thanks, make it a Firewhisky, double.'

As a thank you she leaned over and kissed him softly.

'I can't believe Ginny Weasley just kissed me. You kiss really well too.' He said huskily into her ear. His finger touching her lips moving down to between her breasts.

'I practise real hard. Take me out back and I'll show you just how much.' Ginny said licking her upper lip. He was good-looking, didn't seem weird and really, she wanted a good snog like crazy, right now. She downed her drink and grabbing his hand, they made their way to the back staircase. As soon as the night air hit her, she vomited in the back alley.

'Oh, uh shit, I uh, have to go,' he said to a Ginny who was now looking a pale green. He was out of there before she could even try to Banish the mess she had just made.

' _Fuck_ ,' she said, one hand against the wall, the other gathering her hair from her face.

She heard the back door reopen. Grabbing her wand, she tried to point it at the intruder, but couldn't see straight to save herself at the moment.

'C'mon Ginny, let's get you home,' said her saviour.

'Oh Gods Susan, please don't tell anyone about this.' Ginny said quietly almost on the verge of tears.

'You have my word and he won't say anything either,' she said conspiratorially.

Ginny just looked at Susan.

'Tiny Confundus Charm, thought he came outside for a piss. He'll be fine.' Susan laughed quietly, holding onto Ginny's arm tightly before apparating them both away.

* * *

After that night at the Leaky, Ginny took a good hard look at her life. She went back to the quiet drink at the party and then left. She was just so very thankful it hadn't affected her playing. She would have been furious at that. She had worked and trained too hard to let some piss-up at pubs lose her her chance at what she had dreamed of since she was a girl.

Instead she finally fell into a happy medium. No more random snogs in pubs, no more drunken nights that Molly had simply lost count of, well the ones reported on. She wanted something more meaningful. She knew it was out there and she was just going to have to keep looking and not snog every frog that came her way to see if he'll turn into a prince.

* * *

'Little Ginny Weasley,' came a deep Scottish voice.

Ginny turned, hand on her hip. 'Wood.'

She had been so intimidated by him at school. He was few years older, graduating before she was even a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny remembered him being in Percy's year, she thought and showed a similar intensity for quidditch that Percy had for school work. That made her smile. If she thought he was cute back at Hogwarts, this man standing in front of her was striking. He was making her nervous and all he'd said was her name.

'I see you avoided me at the last dinner.'

'Oh. It wasn't anything like that, I was going to say hello but you're … well, er, yeah.' Ginny was now blushing furiously, 'Oh Merlin.'

Her hand moving to cover her mouth.

He reached out to her hand to move it from her face. 'And you're Ginny Weasley, the Harpies own National League Chaser of the Year. That's an extremely big deal for only a second-year player.'

'Well the timing was right I guess …' Everyone knew what the war had done to quidditch and to the people of the wizarding world in general. 'I had plenty of time to practise,' slowly getting flustered again.

'I think even if the circumstances were different you would have still won.' Oliver replied. 'I wish I had known about your skills at school.'

'Ah, but you had the Dream Team back then, I had to wait for my chance for a spot open up.' Ginny beamed at him. 'But thank you.'

He pondered her for a moment. 'I think I prefer you looking at me like you are now than how I normally see of you.'

Ginny was thrown. 'What do you mean?'

'Well you're blushing for a start and smiling. Usually you're giving me looks of contempt before trying to smash my face in with a quaffle. You know, you throw pretty hard.' He said laughing.

This got her back up. 'What, for a girl?'

'Oh Weasley, I wish.' Oliver said softly.

'You do know it's not personal, it's business.' Ginny countered.

'I know.' He replied. 'Can I join you?'

They spoke about the upcoming games and the unfortunate amount of dinners that were going to happen. Who knew that there was more to being selected for England than just training hard and showing up for games.

'I try to avoid these dinners but it wouldn't look great not showing up being starting Chaser and all,' Ginny said working her way through one of the biggest porterhouse steaks she had ever seen.

He was so different, she remembered him as nothing more than an intense quidditch fanatic but he seemed different tonight. She liked it a lot. 'You're so different from what I remember?'

'So are you, granted you're not twelve anymore.' He leaned over, her cleavage now in full view. 'Definitely not twelve.'

Ginny felt her face heat. 'Oh.' She murmured.

'I think war changes you. You evaluate your life, I guess. Career wise, I have achieved so much. Vice-captain of a league quidditch team, vice-captain of the Scottish team.' He was saying this so matter of fact, borderline humbly. 'There's a few things missing though.'

Merlin, she went the complete opposite reflecting on what happened to her.

'Oh,' she questioned.

'A date to this would have been nice.'

'But you're so good-looking,' she blurted out and then she added quickly to try and cover what she had just done, 'and the papers. A different girl at every charity ball, players nights. I don't think you're as lonely as you make out.'

'Miss Weasley, you should know better than most than to assume such a thing.' Oliver said grinning.

 _Oh Merlin, I think he's flirting with me. Me, Ginny Weasley._ Ginny tried to school her features to show a calm she was definitely not experiencing, 'Is that so?'

'Very much, half the time it's team mate's sisters or cousins who just want a night out. Get photographed and it's 'have a goodnight Oliver'.' He said while pouting his lip, his brow creasing slightly.

Wide eyed, Ginny simply said, 'Oh sounds terrible. Perhaps I could suggest a friend to accompany you that won't leave you desolate at the end of the night.'

'I'm partial to red heads.' Oliver advised her, 'yeah, definitely red heads.'

At the end of the night, he bent his head down towards her pausing to see if she'd pull away. She didn't.

'Wow …' she stated. Her heart racing faster than it had in years.

'Yeah,' he said grinning back at her.

That night as she lay in bed, she realised that she didn't think of Harry at all when he was kissing her, she smiled.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at her table at yet another Quidditch World Cup dinner. It was about the eleventh one already in less than three months. This one was for the United Kingdom. The speeches were always boring but she was starting to look forward to the company she knew she would end the night with.

'Hello there, Miss Weasley,' came a low growl just behind. She didn't even bother to turn around knowing the owner would take a seat next to her.

'Wood,' Ginny smiled as he took the seat that she knew he would. She leaned over, licking her lips, 'Your _fucking_ voice will be the death of me you know.'

'Most complain that I sound too demanding,' he sniggered.

'I don't believe you've ever given me orders.' Ginny replied quietly, 'Perhaps that might be something we could try tonight, instead of the usual intense snogging sessions we have in one of the empty hallways or worse, the back alley like the one in Manchester, before going our separate ways.'

'Didn't hear you complain at the time.' Oliver smirked, before narrowing his eyes to her. 'How much longer do we have to stay?'

Desperately resisting the laugh that was just on the surface, she turned her head towards the next speaker moving towards the podium and replied, 'Only two more speakers to go.'

The applause for the last speaker had barely began before he grabbed her hand dragging her towards the Apparation points. Ginny laughing the entire way.

'You're place or mine,' he asked huskily.

'I don't even care,' she replied breathlessly.

'Good.' He answered, wrapping an arm around her waist, apparating them both back to his place.

He had her up against the wall of his flat before she could even take her wrap off. She could feel him against her.

'Oh,' she moaned.

'Gods, you're gorgeous,' he started unzipping the back of her dress. Kissing his way slowly down her neck.

'I've never …' she started to say.

'But you're a …' he looked at her incredulously.

'In name only, not reputation,' laughing breathlessly as she lightly smacked his arm.

'Are you …' Ginny could see he wanted to make sure she was OK with what was going to happen.

'Yeah, I am,' she replied biting her lower lip but smiling up at him.

'We'll take it slow.' He whispered.

So he did. Twice.

* * *

'Fuentes has caught the Snitch!' Yelled the announcer to the packed stadium.

Ginny spun around so fast she nearly fell off her broom, quaffle still in her possession. 'What the -'

'Hey, Thompson just got pipped right at the end.' Williams said flying over to her.

 _Shit!_

'C'mon Ginny, let's go down.' Williams said coaxingly.

Two more goals and they could have won. _Two fucking goals_.

Ginny landed on the pitch to congratulate Spain. Once the game was over, she moved her focus to the next so never held a grudge, well not until the next time they met anyway.

But two goals. This was the Quidditch World Cup.

'Ginny,' coming towards her was one of the opposing chasers for Spain.

'Congratulations.' Ginny said, hugging Maria. She was unhappy but she meant it.

'Oh Bonito, you did so well. Seventeen goals. Amazing.' Maria said holding her hands.

'You got nine yourself.' Ginny responded.

'Fuentes won it for us, oh, but we are both good, yes?' Maria said happily.

'Yeah, we are, now go be with your team. Have a drink for me.' Ginny replied. She had known Maria since the Harpies tryouts and they got along really well. Maria hadn't made the team but they kept in touch.

Landing, she went towards the rest of the English team huddled around the coach. 'Great work. I could not be more proud of you all. Well unless you had won of course.' He barked a laugh out at that. They hadn't even expected to make the finals, so this was a huge deal. 'Go, drown your sorrows and we'll meet for the last time tomorrow.'

 _Yay, another meeting,_ she thought rolling her eyes.

Looking up, she saw him. He was standing near the interchange gate, a lopsided grin on his face. One eyebrow raised. Merlin, he was so sexy.

Ginny ran to him, her arms going around his neck, legs around his waist, kissing him so fiercely he nearly lost his balance. She pulled back to rest her forehead against his.

'I guess were telling people about us, huh?' Oliver asked.

'What?' Ginny temporarily forgetting where she was, then it dawned on her what she had just done. 'Oh yeah.'

'What, you forgot there was 80,000 people here with cameras?' He said smiling at her. His hands now firmly holding her up by her bottom.

'Don't be mad.' Ginny said looking nervous.

'As if I could be,' Oliver said, 'I'd have taken an ad out in the Prophet months ago if you wanted this out there.'

Ginny giggled grabbing his face between her hands, 'Two fucking goals.'

'I know, sweetheart.' Was all he said before crushing his lips against hers for the second time.


	4. Chapter 4 - It Takes Work

With the wedding over, they could finally settle in and just enjoy each other's company. Harry felt content, he was sure this was the right, if not rushed decision. But the pressure from her parents, especially with her living with him and the constant articles in the Daily Prophet, he knew it was just easier to get married, so why wait. He was sure they would have done it eventually.

Harry was about to start his second year as a trainee Auror and Hermione had just commenced her advanced classes. When they weren't attending official functions or other events, they were content to stay at home or occasionally have dinner at her parents house.

Just having finished dinner, Harry called out to Hermione in the living area. 'Susan wanted to know if we were going to be catching up with everyone at the Leaky this Friday. It's nothing special just a few people from school.'

'Oh, I don't really want to see anyone just yet. But if you want to go, you can.' Hermione replied.

'You know you can't avoid everyone forever, we should go, and just get it over and done with. Once people realise how happy we are, they'll understand.' Harry answered. It was going to be awkward anyway, so why delay the inevitable.

He had just finished placing the last glass away and came into the living area to join her. He grabbed his defence book and sat on the couch. He knew by now not to disturb her while she was reading, so just sat and started reading his own book until she looked like she was ready to go to bed.

Hermione startled him an hour later when she spoke.

'OK, I think it's a good idea.' She said not looking away from her book.

'What is?' Harry questioned.

'Going to The Leaky Cauldron.' She answered. 'I guess we should get it over and done with.'

Harry grinned, 'Brilliant. Susan's been asking for ages.' Harry had seen a few people around and considering he also worked with Neville and Susan, he didn't think it would be that big of a deal.

Hermione looked apprehensive but he knew she was a Gryffindor at heart. She had been in worse situations before. As they settled in for the night, he gathered her to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 'Thank you for doing this, you'll see it'll be fine.'

She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. 'Of course.'

Harry continued kissing her but he could tell that she was just not into it. 'Hey, don't you want me to thank you for saying yes.' He asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

'OK.' Not sounding at all enthused but once they got started, it was fine.

When they finished, she rolled over to her side. Harry tried to pull her back to him but she muttered a tired. 'Go to sleep, you're incorrigible.'

Harry didn't think that what he was wanting do was anything like that but let her be.

Hermione was sleeping within minutes.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived just before eight that Friday night to a very rowdy crowd. Clearly some had been here a while. He spotted Neville, Seamus and Dean at a table off to the side and walked over to them.

'Hey Harry, I see you finally came,' said Neville. 'Hermione, glad you could make it.'

'Hermione, Harry,' said Seamus, then to the table. 'Where's Hannah with our drinks?'

'Oh, Harry I'm glad you came. As you can see everyone is here.' Piped up Susan. He and Susan had discussed the best way for he and Hermione to get back into the mixd without there being too much fuss.

Harry looked around. Spotting many other class mates and some of the younger students in attendance. He spoke quietly to Susan not wanting Hermione to overhear.

'Will Ron be coming?' Harry asked.

'No, he and George are at the store, some Midnight Madness sale. With school back, they have to be a bit more promotional.'

He hadn't seen Ron since the wedding, well he hadn't seen any of the Weasleys except Arthur and Percy and that was only around the halls of the Ministry, each giving a courtesy nod as they all headed off in their own directions. He missed the Weasleys a lot.

'What about …?' Harry started.

'Oh, she is away. Training camp. Left a couple days ago. That's why I thought coming to this one would be OK.' Susan answered quietly.

'Thanks,' grateful that she had taken the time to consider it at all. He hadn't spoken to Ginny since their break up. Well actually, it was some time before that. Something Susan had been pretty angry about when she had started working with Harry. Ginny had been a great friend during the year the trio were away and Susan had been quite forward in telling him how disappointed she was in the way Harry had handled the situation.

Both Harry and Hermione were still on edge an hour later. Nothing but small talk and 'so what are up to's', until Luna came over.

'Oh hello, your wedding was quite lovely,' she said as her way of introduction. 'It was a bit long though. I was getting quite hungry. So was Ron.'

'Oh,' Hermione looked like she didn't know how to respond to that so didn't. Harry sensed she was one word away from leaving. He could tell she was uncomfortable but was here because he asked, so he felt the least he could do was get her out of a situation that was making her uncomfortable.

Harry spoke up. 'Yeah, sorry about that Luna but it was kind of all organised for us, we didn't get much say in what was going to happen.'

'It wasn't quite like that. A lot of work went into preparing the ceremony to reflect our feelings towards one another Luna. When you get married, you'll see.' Hermione answered sounding a tad frosty.

'Oh, I plan on marrying outdoors. I don't know to who yet, but I hope it will be my best friend like you both.' Luna said, looking around the crowd, many were currently off dancing.

Harry could see Hermione was about to come back at the comment but Harry cut her off. 'I'm sure you will Luna and it will be different and great just like you.' He smiled widely.

'Thank you, Harry, that's why I consider you a friend. I feel like dancing again,' Luna started to look bored. 'Dean?'

'Sure thing,' Dean answered, looking happy to be away from the table Harry thought.

If Harry thought things were awkward before it was nothing compared to when Ron came in just before midnight. He scanned the room and a look of sadness came over his face. Ignoring the corner where Harry and Hermione were sitting, he went straight to the bar to give his order to Hannah.

'Hermione, do you want to come over and say hello to Ron?' Harry asked.

'Uh no, I don't think that would be a good idea.' Hermione answered, the napkin in front of her was now a pile of confetti.

Well he was going to have to bite the bullet if he had any chance of being friends with Ron again. 'Is it OK if I do?'

'I'm not your mum Harry, you're free to do what you like.' She said with a strained smile. 'I will stay here and talk to Susan.' Susan gave him a nod towards the bar. He was going to have to make it up to Susan on Monday, maybe he could shout her her morning coffee and muffin. He smirked at the thought. Yeah, he was definitely going to have to do something.

'Hey Ron, how have you been?' Harry asked as he approached the bar.

'Harry,' Ron answered cautiously. 'Good, just busy at the store. You?'

'Yeah, good. Just about to start second year. The physical stuff becomes a bit more full on now.' Harry replied motioning Hannah over to order another drink.

'Sounds like I got out at a good time when I did. I think playing quidditch once a week with the others is more than enough for me.' Harry knew about these impromptu games but chose to not join in just yet until he felt that Ron would be OK with this.

'How's everyone?' Harry asked.

'Good. I know you still see dad and Perce, but everyone else is OK.' Ron answered giving nothing away.

Harry felt beyond awkward now. This was his best friend, his first real friend in the wizarding world and their friendship was reduced to this. Polite conversation similar to what he would have with the atrium security guard.

'This feels weird.' Harry blurted out.

'Well I may not have been the brightest in our year, in fact I believe you married that one. But if you can't see why this would be weird, then I can't explain it to you.' Ron said despondently.

Harry was starting to find this situation kind of depressing. He hadn't realised just how much he missed his best friend until he was standing right in front of him.

'I guess I kinda hoped that you would be happy for me.' Harry said.

Ron let out a snort. 'Look, I'm not going to hex you or anything. Your wife is more prone to that sort of thing.' Ron considered him for a moment before adding sadly. 'We really can't go back to the way we were, it would just be too uncomfortable.'

'At least come over to the table, yeah?' Harry asked pretending he didn't hear the comment about Hermione. He remembered the birds.

'Fine,' Ron sounded resigned as he took his drink from Hannah.

'Hermione, you look well.' Ron said as he approached the table.

'Ron,' no further response came from Hermione.

Ron, Neville and Seamus began to chat amongst themselves, leaving Harry and Hermione to sit there nursing their drinks in silence.

It didn't take long before Parvati came over. 'Hello Harry, Hermione.' Without waiting for a response, she turned to Ron. 'Care to dance?'

'I promise to be better with you than I was to your sister.' Ron replied giving her a large grin. _Also looking glad to be leaving the table_ , Harry thought.

Harry watched as he took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

'Just in time for a slow one huh?' Parvati laughed, as Ron wrapped one arm around her waist.

'Yeah, lucky me,' Ron answered sarcastically. But the grin on his face showed he wasn't looking all that unhappy at all.

Harry turned back to look at Hermione whose lips were now pursed, her eyes looking towards the table.

'Hey, are you OK?' Harry asked quietly.

'Fine Harry, I think it's time we left.'

'OK,' Harry turned to look at Neville and Seamus. 'Um we're going to head off. We'll catch you next time, yeah?'

'Sure thing.' Neville replied. 'See you Monday.'

Once they got home and into bed, Harry pulled Hermione towards him.

'That wasn't so bad?' Harry asked, knowing full well it was borderline terrible. He went to kiss her but she pulled away.

'Not tonight, I'm tired.' She said before rolling out of his touch.

* * *

One month later and the Daily Prophet was sitting on his desk. Not sure why someone had left it there, especially seeing as this morning Hermione had read the paper and hadn't made a comment about it. He reached for his cup and began to look through it.

He had glanced through the front section but nothing noteworthy stood out, but it was as he went to fold it he was thrown for a second. The back page contained an article on the new recruits for the quidditch teams. Quidditch had been practically destroyed during the war but now things were on the up. _This would be great news for Ginny_ , he thought.

He looked over the list for the Harpies and noticed an accompanying photo. There she was standing in the middle of two other girls. Both standing a head or so above Ginny. They were all waving in the picture.

Making sure no one was around, he tore the picture out and placed it in the top drawer of his desk. His relationship with Ron was cordial at best, but he didn't even know how to repair his one with Ginny. _'A bloody owl would have been nice, Harry,'_ he could still hear Susan's angry words come at him. Susan was right, he walked away from that relationship and gave her nothing.

* * *

Things at home were strained, married less than a year and it was just plain awful. They barely had sex unless he initiated it, they barely spoke unless she initiated it. He didn't understand why this was just not working. He remembered back to times at Hogwarts, he, Hermione and Ron used to laugh, but he couldn't remember the last time he even smiled at home. He just wished that was the only issue though. He was only nineteen, surely his wife should excite him when they touched, sparks, butterflies even. Merlin, he'd settle for a half dying moth if it meant something, rather than the nothing he did feel. But still, having sex with Hermione was better than a quick wank in the bathroom.

Tonight however, he was not in the mood to try and get her in the mood, so after making sure she was asleep, he went to the bathroom and located the bottle knowing this would have him done in record time.

 _Things were getting heated pretty quickly again. 'Gin, what are you doing?'_

 _Her hands had moved to the front of his shorts now. 'I want you to show me how you like it.'_

 _He didn't answer but guided her hand downwards._

 _They didn't speak. He was looking into her eyes, Merlin, those eyes._

 _His hand now resting gently over hers. He made her hold him in her hand as he moved her thumb over his tip. He felt her begin to circle the tip spreading the pre-ejaculate over the head 'Oh Gods.'_

 _Ginny soon had a rhythm going as her hand slid up and down him. It wasn't perfect but it felt a hundred times better than anything he had done on his own._

 _'I'm going to …' he panted._

 _Kissing him softly, her tongue tracing his lips. 'That's the plan.'_

 _After he came, he looked at her. 'Now, it's your turn.'_

 _'Next time, we better get back before Ron and Hermione realise it shouldn't take this long to make tea.' She giggled but kissed him again._

He felt disgusted with himself. His wife lay no more than 16 feet away sound asleep and he was wanking to memories of his ex-girlfriend. He should be fantasizing about Hermione but couldn't recall a time when they were younger he had even thought of her in such a way, who was he kidding, he couldn't think of a recent time either.

He was going to have to try harder to make this work. All couples had their issues and clearly, this was one of theirs.

* * *

Harry came downstairs to see Hermione sitting at the kitchen table.

'Morning,' he said coming into the room.

Hermione looked up from the paper. She was dressed and ready for work. 'Morning, Harry,' she answered back.

He made himself a tea, 'Do you want another?' he offered.

She waved her hand dismissively.

Harry sat down. 'So anything interesting in there?' Not really caring but more out of something to say.

'Some new appointments being made in in the law department.' She was still reading the paper intently. 'Yeah it should be good, McDonald will become an Assistant Director.'

'Jeff McDonald?' Harry asked grimacing.

Hermione looked up. 'Yes, do you know him?'

'Well I have met him a few times when he's had to speak to Robards, didn't really seem all that bright.' Harry answered taking a sip of his tea.

'Harry, you have to be careful when you say things like that.' She admonished.

'It's a quarter past seven in the morning, we are alone in our kitchen, who on Earth would hear us?' Harry replied rather nastily.

'I'm just saying you need to watch what you say.'

'Yeah OK,' he said restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Finishing his tea, he picked up his cup and planted a kiss on her cheek. 'I'll see you tonight OK?'

'Yes, don't forget were having the Morgan's over Friday night.' Hermione told him getting her briefcase from next to her chair.

'Um, who's that?' Harry asked and thought why was this the first he was hearing about it.

'My colleague, I told you about it last week.' Hermione was now looking at him in a way that reminded him of Hogwarts when they had an essay due the following morning that both he and Ron had not yet started. Harry almost laughed but knew she wouldn't find it funny at all. So he didn't.

'Fine,' he answered, not really caring. 'You know we need to go see the Weasleys, I saw Arthur yesterday and he invited us round on Sunday.'

'Oh, I think we may have something on,' she replied checking her compact one last time.

'This is the fourth time we haven't been able to make it. They're family Hermione. We should see them.' Almost pleadingly, he had had this conversation with her a couple of times already.

'Do you honestly think they want to see us Harry?' She questioned him, her hands now on her hips.

'Arthur wouldn't have asked if they didn't.' Harry replied honestly.

'I just think it's too soon, it would be far too awkward.' Hermione said. He could tell she wanted this conversation to be done with but it was his life too. If he had to compromise, so could she.

'It's been over a year …' Harry could tell this conversation was now dead in the water, she had that look on her face. 'Fine, I'll see you tonight.' _Maybe they'll offer overtime,_ he thought as he flooed to the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione had moved up very fast through the ranks, only three years in and she was already lower management. If she wasn't at work, she was working at home. Her papers spread across the 12 seat dining table. Harry laughed at the irony. Instead of filling it with people, it was filled with books, quills and parchment.

'I'm seeing Teddy, did you want to come?' Harry asked poking his head in through the door.

Hermione was looking quite frazzled. 'Oh, I am redrafting some policies on pre- and post-arrest questioning techniques.'

Harry snorted quietly. 'Of course you are.'

'Sorry, what was that?' Finally looking up at him.

'Nothing.' Harry answered.

'You know I could use some assistance from you on this.' She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

'And I would love to help,' Harry said faking a smile, 'but we have that Ministry ball tonight, so I want to pop over and see Teddy, his birthday is Tuesday and I won't get to see him on the actual day.' Revealing the present in his hand and waving it in front of her. He took off towards the floo before she would guilt him back.

'Hello, Andy, Teddy.' Harry called out upon unceremoniously being dumped out of the floo. He was a lot better when he was concentrating.

'Hello,' he called out again. Just as he was heading towards the kitchen, a little turquoise blue haired tornado ran straight at him.

'Hello you.' Harry said picking him up and kissing his forehead.

Teddy cringed. 'Harry, kissing is for girls,' as he tried to manoeuvre his way out of Harry's arms.

'You won't be saying that in ten years,' Harry said smirking.

'Are you corrupting him already?' said Andromeda laughing from the doorway. 'Tea?'

Harry just laughed shaking his head. 'Yeah, that would be great.'

He followed her into the kitchen taking a seat. Teddy climbed into the seat next to him chatting about a new broom he saw in Diagon Alley.

Teddy was playing with his watch, when he looked up. 'Harry?'

'Yeah, Teddy,' he answered.

'You should get a new watch, the band is all stringy.' Harry looked down at it and smiled fondly.

'It's a little frayed.' Harry said smiling at him.

'Frayed,' Teddy said turning the word over on his tongue. 'Frayed.'

'Well it is very old you see,' Harry said trying to keep the smirk off his face.

'Why would you want something old? I like new things.' Teddy said looking up to Harry.

Harry laughed, 'Well it was given to me by two very special people.'

Andromeda considered him for a moment. 'They miss you, you know. Both of you.'

Andromeda saw them frequently, so he managed to get some of the 'gossip' from her. Nothing that he knew Molly didn't want him to know.

'Hermione said it would have just been too awkward.'

'You could go alone.' Andromeda responded, raising her eyebrows at him. But he knew when it came to it, he was a coward. Killed the most evil wizard on Earth and yet couldn't even visit a couple that had treated him like a son for years _. Oh, and broke the hearts of their two youngest as well._ He thought sardonically.

'One day Andy.' Harry said resignedly. He quickly finished his tea. 'C'mon kiddo, let's go fly some, yeah?'

Teddy took off for his broom. Coming back, they went to the backyard. They flew for a couple of hours before settling back in the grass.

'So what's going on with the no kissing rule now?' Harry asked now that they were back on the ground.

'Well it's a girl thing.' Teddy answered so matter of factly, Harry couldn't help the tiny snort.

'And how did you come to that?' Harry couldn't help but ask.

'Vicky,' came the answer.

'Oh and what did she do or say?' He enquired further. He loved listening to Teddy, the stuff he and Victoire came up with sometimes was hilarious.

Teddy looked a bit embarrassed. 'Well sometimes when she sees me, she kisses my cheek.'

'Oh really,' Harry said biting the inside of his mouth trying hard not to laugh. He knew Teddy would clam up if he laughed.

'Well, when we haven't been fighting. Anyway, she says it's what happens between a boy and a girl.'

'Well what about when Grandpa Weasley does it?' Harry asked.

'Oh that's different, he is very old Harry.' Teddy told him.

'Well too bad I'm not that old then, huh? Anyway, it should happen between people who love one another. Which is why it's OK for me to kiss you there.' Harry said poking his finger at Teddy's forehead, then cheek. Then it just became a tickle session.

After Teddy calmed down, he looked at Harry and said 'No, you should just be kissing Aunt Herminnie.' Harry stifled a laugh, she wasn't very fond of that name when he called her that but he was a kid, so she usually just bit her tongue.

'Yeah and you need to have a baby. I'm tired of just playing with Vicky. I need a boy to play with,' and then continued, 'and Grandma said she won't get me a baby here.'

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so let Teddy continue. 'So, it has to be you.'

'Oh well we'll see, it's not that easy you know,' Harry replied.

'Oh, just try real hard,' Teddy said pleading.

'Maybe we will Teddy.' Knowing in his heart of hearts, that that wasn't going to be any real possibility any time soon.

* * *

Holding his hand, Harry and Hermione were making their way into the Ministry. Flashes going off around them. She gripped his hand tighter. 'Honestly, would it kill you to just smile?' Hermione hissed through a tight smile of her own.

'Sorry just tired from the flying today,' he replied stifling a yawn.

'Yes, I'm sure flying with a four-year-old must be exhausting for an auror.' She retorted, still angry at how late he had come back that afternoon.

'How long before we can leave?'

Hermione stopped and gave him a look of incredulity. 'We just got here.'

They had been there a little over two hours and he refused to leave the table. He watched her as she made her way around the room, stopping to wave or chat with others from the Ministry. She looked pretty tonight, but she always made an effort for these things. Harry looked on while he continued to nurse his drink. People came over to chat and make small talk with him but he wasn't really in the mood.

Resignedly he realised, this was it for him.

* * *

'Morning Susan,' Harry called out walking through the doors to the Auror office.

'Hey Harry, a few of us are off to the Leaky tonight. You want to come?' Susan asked looking up at him. A friendly smile on her face.

'Can I get back to you?' Harry said putting his coat down. 'I just have to check with Hermione to see if she has anything planned.'

Susan looked concerned, 'Is everything alright Harry?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be.' He answered planting a smile on his face. 'Listen, I'm going to go over there. Last time I sent an interoffice memo it ended up with Henry Peters. Pretty sure he doesn't want to read about me going to the Leaky again.'

Susan sniggered, 'Couldn't possibly have anything to do with your horrendous handwriting, could it?'

'Quiet, you. We can't all have perfect penmanship,' he responded, this time the smile was genuine.

Susan laughed, 'Well just remember, this is a place of work not a bedroom.'

Harry grimaced, 'Yeah, that won't be an issue.'

Susan just continued on with her own paperwork, pretending she didn't hear him.

Walking towards the law department where Hermione was working, he spotted a tall red head coming towards him.

It was Ron.

There was no real animosity anymore, it had been three years already and Ron had just seemed resigned to just take their relationship for what it was. They merely nodded towards one another. But Harry wasn't in a rush to speak to Hermione or to go back and finish the paperwork on the cases he was working on. He really had taken on more than he should but it was better than being at home he figured.

'Hey Ron, what are you doing here?' Harry called out.

Ron stopped. 'Just following up some contracts. Mobile phones actually.'

Harry was surprised. It was a very muggle thing and he was surprised that Ron would know about them. 'Oh, what about them?'

'Well I got the idea from Gi- er, a friend who mentioned that they would really like a more instant way to communicate with others, especially that year at Hogwarts we weren't there. Floo, owl and apparation are fine but they take time and you're relying on the person being there when you want to talk.' Ron said and then continued. 'It was actually Hermione who told me about mobile phones though. So, George and I put two and two together and have been trying to get some ready. Dad brought a few home. It has taken a while but we finally have some working prototypes. They're pretty good actually.'

'Oh, that's a really great idea.' Harry hadn't really spent any time in the Muggle world after leaving the Dursleys but he was aware of mobile phones. 'I know it would come in handy out in the field.'

'Yeah, we're just getting the production ready, so I am coordinating the contracts for it.' Ron said looking as though he had to leave.

'Sounds like you're doing really well. Well I'm off to see Hermione, see if we have anything planned for tonight, otherwise a few of us are getting together at the Leaky if you're interested.' Harry asked.

'We'll see.' Recognising the olive branch being handed to him, Ron replied. 'Hey, you should come play quidditch with us. I'm not sure if you get to fly at a lot, but it's fun.'

Harry smiled. 'I think I would like that a lot.'

Ron just nodded. 'OK, I'll see you round.'

Harry realised his relationship with Ron was better than it was, but figured this was a huge step in the direction he wanted it to go. Too bad it had taken three years to finally get the quidditch invitation he was after. _Well better late than never_ , Harry thought smiling and continued to the offices where Hermione was working away at her desk.

Harry popped his head into her office. 'I just saw Ron, he looks good.'

'Oh Harry.' She greeted then her brow creased. 'Why was he here? What possible need of Aurors would he have?'

'He wasn't seeing the Aurors, although he still gets together with a few of the recruits we started with. He asked me to join them in their quidditch games.' Harry said smiling at this. 'He was there regarding some contract. Apparently, he and George have been working on some ideas that Ginny and that would have liked to have had during the year we weren't there.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow. 'What possible use would fiery whiz bangs and portable swamps be to the Ministry? They are trained professionals not tricksters.'

'Well they have been developing other products as well. He was quite excited by it all. Mobile phones actually, said you gave him the idea for it.' Harry replied.

Hermione looked humbled at this. 'Oh, so he did listen at times.'

'Well anyway, Susan wants to go to the Leaky tonight, so I just wanted to see if we were doing anything, otherwise I was going to go.' Harry said changing the topic.

'Well if Susan wants to go, you better go Harry.' Hermione replied tersely. 'No, we aren't doing anything. I was going to be late anyway.'

'Great,' he replied with a huge grin. He probably should tell her that he was definitely not Susan's type but then thought spitefully, if she was going to be like this, he wasn't going to say a word.

That night on his way to The Leaky Cauldron as he walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies, he stopped in his tracks. There staring back at him was Ginny Weasley, winking at him through the glass in poster form. His first thought was 'Shit, she looked fantastic,' his second was, 'Molly would have blown her shit.' He laughed to himself.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought and went in.

* * *

Harry had just arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, better late than never he figured again, for the second time that day. He looked towards the bar where he saw Hannah pointing towards the back door. He was just approaching the bar to see what was going on just as Susan took off toward the back door.

'Hannah, what's going on?'

'Oh Harry, nothing, Susan's on it,' Hannah replied a little too cheerily. 'Can I get you a drink? On the house.'

He looked at her questioningly, 'Are you sure, maybe I should go see -'

'No,' she answered rather vehemently. 'It really is fine.'

'Here,' she said putting a Butterbeer in his hand. 'You're at the back table.'

Harry sat enjoying some small talk with the others from the office. It was beginning to become a bit of a routine now. Hermione never arrived home before nine in the evenings anyway. So, he had his evenings free when he wasn't on duty.

Harry looked around seeing some Harpies, Ginny wasn't here though.

Twenty minutes later, Susan settled into the booth beside him.

'Where did you get to?' Harry asked concerned.

'Oh, just a small commotion out back but I did some initial checks and nothing showed up. Possibly just an escaped cat or something.' Susan smiled sweetly at him.

'Twenty minutes to do an initial check?' Harry answered not giving up just yet. Something was going on.

'Yes Harry. I'm thorough.' She answered abruptly and turned away from him.

That was the end of that conversation until the following morning when he saw a bouquet on Susan's desk, the card simply had a 'G' on it.

'Courteous cat, you got there. Does it buy dinner too?' Harry asked an eyebrow raised in question.

'Quiet, you.' Susan said with a sad smile, putting her head down she continued with her paperwork.

* * *

'Are you really going?' Hermione looked angry.

'Yeah, you have known about this for months, I even asked if you wanted to come.' Harry said, he couldn't believe she was doing this now.

'I know why you're going?' Her jaw was locked and she was getting quite worked up. He had to calm her down before things blew out of proportion.

'Then come with me,' Harry said as calmly as he could muster but knowing he didn't care if she came or not.

Hermione looked even angrier now, 'I have things to do here, I can't just be flitting off to quidditch games. Besides you don't have a spare ticket, I know you told Andrew he could go with you.'

'It's the Quidditch World Cup, not just any quidditch game. And I'm Harry _bloody_ Potter, I think I can swing an extra ticket for my _wife_.' Harry was getting angry now, this just wasn't worth fighting about.

'No, just go.' She stormed out of the room.

Four days later found Harry and a fellow Auror, Andrew, at the Quidditch World Cup. England was looking like a sure thing, up eleven goals and they had the quaffle again.

'Weasley scores.' Coming out of the speakers. Ginny looked great flying out there. If he thought she was good at school, it was nothing compared to now. Her flying was amazing. Harry hadn't seen any of her games, he just couldn't risk it. But he always made sure to read the write up each week.

'She's amazing, isn't she?' Andrew said reflecting Harry's thoughts and breaking Harry out of his reverie.

'Sorry?' He asked embarrassed at being caught out not listening.

'Weasley, she scored like twelve goals already,' Andrew said, clearly awed.

'Sixteen,' Harry answered.

'What?' he yelled over the crowd.

'I said sixteen,' Harry said back a bit louder.

'OK,' Andrew said looking away from the game and at Harry.

The announcer continued. 'England scores again. They are regrouping in the middle, it's up and Weasley gets it back again. I don't think I have seen her fly so fast, there she goes aiming to the left …'

'She'll go right.' Harry said out loud.

Sure enough, the quaffle went through the right ring.

'How … never mind,' Andrew went to question but stopped.

Harry was watching the game but just like back at Hogwarts he found his eyes drifting back to Ginny time and time again.

Shit, he saw Fuentes about ten seconds before Thompson did. _Shit!_

Harry could see the look on her face, he knew she was doing the maths. Merlin, that was so close. But he was now watching Ginny land and embrace one of the Spanish chasers.

'Shall we?' Andrew asked indicating towards the exit. The place was packed, it would take them forever to even get to the exit gates.

'Yeah, in a second.' This was the closest he had been to her in over three years. Three years and they had not managed to run into each other at all. Although he was pretty sure she was the 'escaped cat'.

Harry watched her leave the team huddle, her head low, she looked up and stopped, then ran full pace at a man standing by the interchange gate.

 _What the fuck!_ Harry had read the stories about the random hook-ups but this didn't look like one of those. He felt his stomach turn remembering a time when she had done that to him. 'Yeah, let's go.' Harry answered miserably.

* * *

The remaining Death Eaters after the fall of Voldemort were dead, in Azkaban or hiding. Harry figured the few that were in hiding could just stay there. If they were willing to spend the rest of their lives hidden away from their world, so be it. They weren't high ranking enough to really care about anyway and none had caused any issues so far.

His current case load consisted of illegally imported potions and creature ingredients.

Hermione came over and sat at the kitchen table. 'What are you working on?'

'Just trying to figure something out. Illegal importing of billywig stingers.' Harry answered. There had been reported cases in the paper of people getting ill after taking certain potions. It was getting a little out of hand and they had only just discovered the substance that was causing the problem.

'Oh, what do you have so far?' Hermione enquired reaching over to look at his notes.

Harry snatched them back. 'You know I can't tell you that.'

'I'm the Assistant Director to the Head of the Magical Law Department.' She huffed in justification.

Harry just looked at her. 'No, I can't. Not until we submit our case, you know that.'

'It's not like I will talk about the case with anyone.' Hermione countered.

Harry simply sighed. 'Hermione, you know how this works.'

'Fine,' she said getting up and walking over to the kettle.

'Don't forget, I'll be home late tomorrow night. I'm going flying. They are having a quick game over at the ministry training facilities.' Harry said. This was his fourth game and he really enjoyed his time playing.

'Oh, I didn't know you were doing that.'

'I told you about it months ago when I saw Ron. It's like the fourth one I have been to. Do you want to come watch?' Harry asked.

Hermione didn't respond, just took her tea through to the living room, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

The following night saw Harry circling above the ground when he saw Ron and Parvati standing at the double doors of the entry to the flying pitch within the Ministry. He watched as Ron whispered in her ear, Parvati's head thrown back in a laugh. His hand holding her waist, his other cupping the back of her head. Ron then leaned down, giving her a soft kiss as she pulled away before leaving.

'You guys look really great together.' Harry said when Ron flew up to say hello.

'Well you know what it's like,' Ron looked really uncomfortable. 'Look, I really don't want to discuss this, OK? Let's just fly.' And he took off to play keeper.

* * *

Harry found himself at The Leaky Cauldron one night on his own. Susan and the others were busy or just not up to it.

'Hey Neville,' Harry called out as he walked in.

'Hey, what are you doing here so late?' Neville said cleaning one of the glasses.

Harry sat at the bar. 'Just having a drink before I go home.'

Neville came over with a glass of Firewhisky. 'Everything all right?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Neville, although still working with the aurors had taken a study break and was completing a course in Advance Herbology.

'Look, a job's come up that I think you might be interested in.' Neville said to him quietly.

'Yeah?' Harry looked up to him from his glass.

'Yeah, it's a defence teaching job.' Neville said carefully.

Harry was surprised. 'At Hogwarts? I thought that was where Ruckle was.' He'd been in the job four and a bit years and looked as though he was going to stay. He was an Auror that had taken the job after the war. He was quite passionate about the students learning more than they had been.

'Not at Hogwarts, at Ilvermorny,' said Neville in answer to Harry's confusion.

'America?'

'Yeah, I remembered how much you actually like the teaching aspect and I think …'

'Well I can't just pack and leave, what about my job … Hermione?'

'You're away nearly nine months of the year as it is and are you really enjoying it?' Neville countered.

'It's not that much,' Harry started to say but now that he looked at it, he was. He was taking assignments further from home and for longer periods of time. His last assignment had been for almost eight weeks working with the Parisian aurors.

Harry knew his face said it all.

'Look, maybe just think about it. You can always come back and see her during the holidays.' Neville nervously swallowed, adding. 'If you wanted too, that is.'

 _He had his rucksack in hand. 'OK, I'm heading off,' he said to her standing at the bedroom door._

 _'OK Harry, I'll see you tonight. Hermione said drowsily._

 _'No, I am going on assignment tonight.' He said, feeling his jaw tighten. She remembered every bullshit dinner and function but not this._

 _'Oh, is that today?'_

 _'Yeah.' Harry replied._

 _Hermione got out of bed and enveloped him in a massive hug. 'Please be safe.'_

 _'I'm just doing some surveillance work, nothing dangerous.'_

 _'Well just look after yourself,' she said and kissed his cheek._

His most recent job in Ireland was similar. They were doing the initial surveillance work, when the group they had been watching was spooked. Harry had been grazed by a Cutting Curse but before he could say anything, a Portkey had landed him in a two hour stint at St Mungo's.

 _'Excuse me you can't -' The head nurse was about to argue with someone._

 _'I'm his wife.' Hermione said shrilly pushing her way through his door. 'Oh Harry, you said it wasn't going to be dangerous, but look at you.' Wrapping him in a massive hug._

 _'It was a tiny Cutting Curse on the shoulder, I'll live. But be a bit careful it's still tender.' Harry said as she relaxed her grip on him._

Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this. His relationship with her hadn't changed at all since Hogwarts, it was worse. There was something missing, actually there was a lot missing. He wanted more than just a roommate to come home to. He wanted a lover, a wife, a family.

He didn't want to come home to her.

He would have to speak to Neville.

* * *

'This isn't working,' Harry said as he entered the kitchen early one morning.

'Sorry?' Hermione said distractedly.

Harry huffed. 'Hermione, look up from the bloody paper.'

'Harry …' she said vaguely but her face then turned to one of concern when she looked at him.

He tried again, 'I said, 'this isn't working'.'

Hermione looked guilty, she knew it was coming. He sat next to her and touching her face, he kissed her hard. Nothing. He pulled back, 'What do you feel when I do that?'

'I …' she started but floundered.

Harry looked at her hard. 'Tell me.'

'Harry …' He could see the tears begin to well and he just didn't care.

'JUST TELL ME!' Harry raged.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. She looked frightened and he hated that he was the one that did that to her. 'Look, maybe we just need to go out, you and me, dinner, a show, bring the spark back.'

'Spark back? When was it here to go missing? A West End show won't fix this,' Harry sounded more tired than angry.

'We're just going through a bit of a dry spell,' Hermione pleaded.

'Two years is not a dry spell, it's a _fucking_ desert.' Harry said, his anger rising again.

He could feel her get her back up. 'Is this just about sex, fine get undressed and we'll …'

'Don't even finish that sentence.' Harry was sounding disgusted now. 'Have you ever felt -'

'But we make sense,' she said, now crying.

'Really? Cause I have been waiting for something, anything, and then it dawned on me. It's not there, and it's never going to be there.' Harry said defeated. 'It's not even just the sex. It's a lot of things and you know it. We're just not … I don't know. I don't enjoy coming home to you.'

'Harry …' she sobbed.

'Are you happy with this?' Gesturing his hand between them. His look to her said it all.

Hermione didn't respond. But it was written all over her face and honestly, she looked relieved that he had brought it up.

'Is this it for us?' she said quietly.

Harry just looked at her. 'Yeah, it is. I hope you find what you're looking for Hermione cause it's not me.' He said grabbing his briefcase. 'I'm going to work. I'll be late. Busy case.'

'Harry, please …' were the last words he heard from her for a very long time.

That night he packed all his belongings and left a note. Harry rolled his eyes and thought wryly, Susan would be proud, a break up talk and note. He was clearly getting better at this.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry it has to be like this but I think we were looking for something in each other that just wasn't there. We haven't been happy for a while. If I can be honest with you, I don't think we were ever happy. It shouldn't have been this hard. I'll owl you when I've settled in._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. You can keep the house. I'll get the contracts arranged for you._

He didn't even want to live at Grimmauld Place but they were always just too busy to find something else. At least now, he wouldn't have to keep up constant communication regarding her living arrangements. At the moment, he just didn't care at all.

Taking one look last look around, Harry grabbed his trunk and apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Different Happiness

'Oh, he's so handsome,' said Molly in hushed tones to Ginny. Ginny had brought Oliver over to meet the family after their photo was plastered all over the Daily Prophet. Her mother's exact words were, _'Just a bit of kissing hmm, you'll bring him over Sunday.'_

'I know,' Ginny giggled in response.

'You look so happy,' Molly said misty eyed.

'I am Mum, I am really happy.' Ginny said beaming as she rubbed her mum's arm.

Molly nodded looking through the kitchen window. 'The boys seem to like him.'

'Well he was in Percy's year,' she replied, grabbing the tea towel. They could have used magic but Ginny knew her mum wanted a moment to chat.

'Oh, Percy never really spoke of him,' Molly said continuing to watch them outside.

Ginny's mouth twitching up. 'Well they had different interests really.'

Understanding, Molly just nodded, 'Yes, yes, you're right.' She continued. 'And he's a nice boy?'

Ginny just smirked and said, 'When I want him to be, yes.'

Molly smile slipped, 'Ginevra.'

'Oh, I think I hear someone calling me.' Ginny smiled, putting down the tea towel and walking out the back door.

She had barely made it ten feet before George pulled her over. 'What is going on?'

'What do you mean, he's my boyfriend and I brought him over, is that _not_ what I should do?' Ginny said confused.

George looked perplexed, 'No, he's different.'

Feigning confusion she said, 'I'm not sure what you mean, clarify please?'

'He's nice and not tense or maniacal.' George answered.

'It's Ginny.' Answered Ron.

'Sorry, what does that mean?' Ginny now was confused.

'It's Ginny, she has this thing. I didn't really see it properly when we were at school, but I saw it after.' Ron said.

Still not looking at all sure what he talking about, both Ginny and George just looked at him.

'Harry.' Ron answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'So, I am some sort of magnet for brooding or ill temper filled men?' Ginny was narrowing her eyes at him.

'No, you were with Dean for like six months and he's nothing like that.' Ron said, then continued, 'Oh Merlin, I don't see what it is you do, but that's a sibling thing. I just see how you affect others.'

'Sorry Ron, can't claim this one,' Ginny smiled. 'He was like this when I found him.'

Ginny continued down the path to where Oliver sat with Bill and Charlie. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she leaned in and nipped his ear. 'Thank you for doing this. I know it can be a bit overwhelming with so many of them.'

'You do know I was at school, at various times, with each of them.' Turning to look at her, he cupped her face with his hands and giving her a quick kiss said. 'But thank you.'

Ginny just beamed at him.

'Alright, enough already.' Bill said chuckling. Charlie simply laughed.

'Oh, go snog Fleur,' keeping it clean, then turning to Charlie, she said, 'A dragon?'

'Cheeky shit.' Charlie said laughing again.

* * *

Still coming off the high of being selected for their respective countries for the Quidditch World Cup, Ginny and Oliver could not have been happier. It seemed that life was really smiling upon her now. Her nightmares had practically disappeared although there was the odd night or two. Then just when Ginny thought her life couldn't get better, she was thrown for a loop.

'Ginny, before we go any further.' She looked down, at present she was topless and lying next to him in bed. 'We need to talk.'

'Is everything OK?' She said cupping his cheek.

'Yeah, I just have something to tell you.' Oliver said propping up on his elbow.

'OK,' she was nervous now. _Did he want to break up with her? Who would do that in bed?_

Oliver looked at her with a sense of eagerness, 'I have been offered a contract in America, to play quadpot.'

'Oh.' _He did want to break up with her._

Sensing her nervousness, he continued on, 'I really want to accept it. It's about three times what I am getting now.' His thumb now lazily rubbing against her nipple.

'Stop trying to distract me.' Ginny said frowning. 'Is it a money thing?'

Oliver smiled at her. 'Yes and no, it's a 'I'm not getting any younger, my body isn't healing as fast as it once did and I'm not sure what I could possibly do once my career is over' thing.' Now brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Oh,' she really didn't know what else to say to this. Her brow creased further.

'Hey, you remember what happened last time.' He said pushing himself into her thigh. He had been hit in the hip by a bludger, missed a game and was sore for about three weeks.

Trying to lighten the mood that had taken over them, she said smirking, looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. 'Yeah, I had to do all the work.'

His hand was now playing with the hem of her underwear. 'We shouldn't have been doing anything that first week.'

'Didn't hear you complain at the time.' She whispered, as he began to remove the garment altogether.

'I want you to come with me.' Oliver asked working his way down, he moved the bedcover.

 _Oh, he didn't want to break up_ , she smiled slightly but then frowned again, 'But I have another year left on my contract.'

'I know, but it's only a year.'

 _A year. Merlin, not again._

His mouth now at her breasts. 'Hey look at me. We're different.'

'What do you mean?' A small amount of panic now taking over again.

'Oh, sweetheart, not you and me. I meant our relationship compared to well … you know.' He said as his tongue came out to lick at her nipple. She ran her hand through his hair. 'I understand your job, I know what you need to do. I just want you.'

'But …' Ginny had a million thoughts running through her head. She loved quidditch, but she loved Oliver too. Had she done enough to know she would never regret leaving. She could try and get a job on a quadpot team too. Her thoughts were interrupted.

'I want to set up a future for us.' He said, now working his way down her body.

'It's a lot to think about.' Ginny said honestly.

Looking up at her, he said. 'I know but I want you to know that I love you and want you there with me. I will wait.'

He continued to plant kisses down her stomach. She looked at him tenderly. 'You love me?'

'Of course I do.' Lifting her leg to place it over his shoulder.

'I love you too.'

'I know you do.' He said reaching his intended target.

'Oh, Oliver,' she moaned.

* * *

They had been at the International Portkey Office for over an hour as there had been a backlog of travellers but it seemed as though the queue was now moving.

Ginny was practically glued to his side, kissing him quite thoroughly. Oliver pulled away looking down at her. He was trying not to smile but he couldn't help it. 'This is getting a little lewd, isn't it?'

Ginny just laughed softly in response, 'Probably.'

'Well you're coming in two months for a visit, so we'll continue this then.'

'Oh, I have a present for you.' Ginny had just remembered what Ron had given her last night for Oliver. It was one of their new mobile phone prototypes. 'It's a phone. Muggles use them. Press '0', type your message and then press the blue button.' Ginny said as way of explanation. 'I have one too, and '0' is my number for you.'

'I love you,' he said quickly kissing her again. The beach ball was glowing. He had to go.

'I love you too.' Ginny said sadly and watched as the Portkey took him from her.

They managed a couple of days together but with games on weekends and training all week leading up to the games, it was hard.

They definitely made use of the phones. Ginny could not help but admire the work her brothers had done on them. It relied on Muggle technology, something to with radio signals, personal magic and other stuff she didn't quite understand, all she knew was that she could send a message or call Oliver and it was instantaneous. She would have killed for something like this at Hogwarts.

Ginny rang him late one evening knowing he had a dinner function to attend that night.

'Yeah, another cousin, Robert's this time.' Oliver said sounding extremely unenthusiastic about it.

Trying to keep it light, she responded. 'Well try not to ravage her too much in one of the empty corridors. I remember how much you enjoy that.'

Oliver gave out a hearty laugh, 'Just with you. I think she's barely legal and I am running out of options. I just want you here.'

'Not long now. Anyway, I'll let you go get ready.' Ginny said trying to sound happy but her voice betrayed her at the end.

'I love you,' he said missing her just as much.

'I love you too,' she said finishing the call.

* * *

Ginny was not looking forward to this conversation with her parents, well her mum if she was being honest. However, she was an adult and she would deal with this like one. She had already organised with the Harpies that she would not be returning for the next season, that had not been well received by the club but they understood her reasons. They had told her that if she changed her mind, the club would see what they could do for her. She was grateful but hopeful that would never be required. She'd been given quite a lucrative contract with the Flames, the team in San Francisco that Oliver played for. They knew who she was and virtually threw the money at her.

'But what about quidditch, Ginny, you're doing so well. I don't want you doing something rash and regretting it.' Her mum implored.

'I think I would regret not being with Oliver more.' Ginny simply stated.

'You really love him, don't you sweetheart.' Her dad said taking a sip of his tea. It wasn't a question but a statement.

'I really do, he's my future and I'm his.' Ginny said tearing up.

'But you can't go, you're not even married, what will people think.' Molly was now going to try a different tactic, but Ginny knew this was coming.

Ginny just sighed. 'It may not be what you would do, but this is what I want and I am going. My contract ends after the finals and the Flames have signed me on for two years.'

'As soon as he left, I knew you were going to do this. You were going to go anyway.' Molly was now looking angry, but her dad placed a light hand over her arm. This calmed her slightly.

'Yes,' said Ginny defiantly. 'I was.'

* * *

As soon as Ginny arrived in the States, they looked for a new house. Oliver had been residing in a top floor flat in Richmond. The dwelling had been subdivided, but at least they had the entire top floor, some of the residences in the neighbourhood had been split up even further.

His arms came around her waist as he made tea the morning after she arrived. 'I want a home with you.'

Ginny turned to face him. 'I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want one with you.' Kissing him softly.

They moved to Mill Valley, not that far from the city but it was lovely, lots of trees and the terrain was great for running. They loved the house. With its high ceilings and wooded panels, it had a very cabin feel to it. Just a lot bigger. 'Plenty of room for visitors and other things,' he said, a cheeky smile coming over his face.

'I love it.' Was all Ginny could say.

Living with Oliver however, was not all fun and games. Ginny had gotten used to being on her own having left the Burrow when taking the job with the Harpies and having someone sleep over was definitely not the same as having someone live with you.

'You left your towel on the floor again.' Ginny shouted three weeks in.

Oliver poked his head into the bathroom, watching her put her hair in her usual ponytail as she got ready for training. 'I don't believe that was my intention when I put the towel on last night. In fact, the towel coming off is kind of fuzzy actually.' He said smirking.

 _Shit_ , she had forgotten about that but unwilling to admit defeat she carried on regardless. 'Then you should have remembered this morning.' Ginny answered, pining the stray hair that had escaped with pins.

'I will the next time my girlfriend decides she can't wait till I finish and comes at me in the bathroom.' He said sweetly.

'Hmm,' was all she responded with, he was too hard to rile up. This was new for her. With five brothers and parents, she had an outlet for her frustrations. Oliver was simply refusing to be hers.

'I know what you're trying to do and it won't work.' He said holding her against him. Leaning down he whispered. 'Take it out in the training. I can think of better things we could be doing with our mouths.'

All she could do was laugh, as they packed up their training gear ready to head off to the grounds.

That night in bed after a physically exhausting day, he spoke quietly to her. 'Gin?'

'Hmmm,' she said drowsily, pushing her back further against him.

'What's that?' Oliver asked. He was tracing a scar on her shoulder.

 _Shit_ , she couldn't believe she forgot. 'Oh, nothing.' She went to perform the Concealing Charm she'd been using for years now.

'No, don't.' Oliver implored. 'Can you tell me about it?'

Ginny sat up pulling the sheet up over her naked form. 'I got it when we went back to Hogwarts during the war, a welcoming back feast gift I guess you could call it. Courtesy of Alecto Carrow.'

'Oh, have you tried to, you know get rid of it?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah, I had about a dozen visits to a Healer when I started with the Harpies.' Ginny said looking sadly at him. 'This was the best they could do. It's a dark curse so it goes all the way to the bone. They can only do small amounts at a time and the pain to remove it was almost as bad as when I got it. It's faded a lot though, so it's not as bad as it once was.'

'I'm so sorry that you went through that.' Oliver looked at her sympathetically.

'It is what it is, most of it is gone already. I guess they got complacent halfway through. I can't remember much about that night. Anyway, she's in Azkaban now.' Ginny replied, now settling back into his side, 'I can't believe I forgot to conceal it, I never forget.'

'You don't need to do that anymore.' He simply said. He never did ask about the part that was able to be removed and she didn't supply it. It was over, it was Oliver she was now with and he accepted her. All of her.

'You know, I remember seeing you that night at Hogwarts when the battle was on.' Ginny said snuggling further into his side.

'Well just because I didn't attend the school anymore, it was still my school and I would do what I can to protect it and well, I don't need to tell you what living under that type of regime would have meant.' He said softly.

Ginny smiled, 'You know, I love that about you.'

Oliver was playing with a strand of her hair. 'What?'

'Your loyalty, determination, you've always had it but it's just not about quidditch anymore, it's more than that. I love that I am one of those things,' she smiled looking over her shoulder at him.

He kissed the scar, pulled her back into him and as they drifted back off to sleep, he whispered. 'Marry me?'

'Yes,' she whispered back to him.

* * *

They married six months later, Molly was very much the excited mother of the bride. It was a quiet affair at the Burrow. Well as quiet as a wedding can get, when you add in team mates, ex-team mates, school friends and family. Ginny was in her old bedroom when her mum walked in.

Molly had organised everything, Ginny's only part in the whole thing was the outfits. Ginny wasn't that fussed, roses, peonies, they could have had cactuses for all she cared. She just wanted to marry the man she loved. Ginny figured no one would remember if the napkins matched the invitations. She never did.

She was just putting in her earring, when her mum came in behind her. Ginny smirked, she could tell her mum was not really liking the outfit at all.

'But it's so plain, sweetheart.' Molly had said upon first sight. It was a satin gown with a v-neckline, open back and going down into an A-line skirt. No lace, no frills. But now that she was in it, Molly just looked teary.

'At least I'm wearing shoes,' Ginny smiled lifting the hem of the skirt.

'Ginny, they're sandals,' Molly was caught between a chuckle and a sob, but just gave up, shaking her head. 'Sandals. And you're not even wearing the tiara.'

Ginny had her hair in a loose plait over one shoulder. Fleur had styled it and with tiny baby breathe poking out in various places, she thought she looked really pretty. 'Only you could get away with pulling this look off, you know.' Ginny knew her mum had obviously pictured some lavish wedding fit for a princess. She just wasn't that princess. 'Anyway, it's time.'

They walked down the stairs meeting a teary Arthur at the bottom. 'Ready?' he asked, but going by the smile gracing her face, he didn't need an answer. 'You look beautiful.'

It was time. She felt her heart thump loudly upon seeing him. His eyes never leaving hers as she made her way down the aisle. Arthur kissed her cheek.

'Take good care of her,' was all Arthur said before shaking Oliver's hand.

The look Oliver gave him said it all, but he responded anyway. 'I will, Sir,' before looking back to Ginny. 'You look gorgeous.'

Ginny blushed, lightly tugging at his tie, 'So do you.' He did, and so did the rest of the attendants. They had gone with plain black suits. Luna, her maid of honour was also wearing white, along with Victoire. The only real colour was in the flowers. Neville had come to her mum's aid. She could still remember the messages going between the three of them. They finally agreed on wildflowers that grew near the Burrow.

The ceremony was short and to the point, she would rather spend time dancing with husband and talking to those in attendance than listen to an Official who didn't really know them at all.

'You look really beautiful, Ginny.' Ron said hugging her in congratulations.

Ginny just smiled her thank you. 'We kept the ceremony short for you too. I think we came in at just under 324 minutes.'

'My stomach thanks you. Parvati hasn't let me have a thing in case I got it on the suit.' Ron said going slightly red.

'Would she be wrong?' Ginny answered, tugging his arm towards the buffet to get herself a drink.

'You're really happy?' He asked tucking into the hors d'oeuvres.

Ginny just beamed at him. 'Maybe you should try it.'

Ron just gave her a sly look, his ears tinged pink. She looked over to Parvati who just gave her a quick wink. Ginny didn't think her smile could get any wider but it did. 'I guess we'll be back quicker than we thought.' Ron didn't answer. 'You have a really good one there Ron, one of the best.'

Later on, Ginny was dancing with her dad. 'I can't remember seeing you this happy.' Ginny just remained swaying in her father's arms. 'You know, your mum and I, well, we were a little worried that you had kind of lost your way for a while there.'

'I did.' Ginny smiled up at him sadly. 'But that's over now.'

They danced one more song before Arthur could see her school friends calling her over. 'Looks like some others may want to catch up with the bride too.' Arthur kissed her cheek and let her go to them.

'You can't forget us,' said Padma as Ginny made her way through the other dancing couples and to the side of the dancefloor where her friends had congregated.

'As if I could,' Ginny wouldn't haven't made it through her sixth year without them. They had all been close that year but the girls were different. The boys had been great, poor Michael had seen more of Ginny than he dared dreamed when they had been dating but when Parvati wasn't around to patch the students up, it had fallen to him.

 _She had just finished detention. She didn't even know what this one had been for but there was a group of them. Parvati, along with two other younger students were looking after Seamus and Neville. They had gotten the worse of the punishment that night. Ginny could talk her mouth off at times but even she knew when to pull it in. Seamus practically goaded them. If she didn't know better, she'd think he had some sort of death wish._

 _Michael had also been in detention and was barely conscious. Padma was seeing to him. The cuts down his torso, made bile rise in Ginny's throat._

 _Susan came over to where Ginny was lying down._

 _'Hey, let's see what we are working with huh?' Susan said quietly and started to lift her shirt._

 _'Oh I'm fine, make sure the others are OK first.' Ginny started._

 _'Ginny, I'm pretty sure this shirt isn't supposed to be red. Let me check.' Susan had lifted the side of her shirt to just under her breast. 'Oh Merlin, Ginny.'_

 _Ginny looked down and saw the state of her side. 'Oh,' the adrenaline coursing through her had obviously numbed any pain she should have been experiencing. All she could see were cuts, everywhere, and the blood. There was so much blood. Now the bile rising was for herself._

 _'This is going to sting a bit … possibly a lot,' Susan said dabbing the Murtlap Essence onto the exposed skin. Ginny sucked in a large breath but refused to cry. Cupping her cheek, Susan said softly 'What are we going to do with you?'_

 _Ginny didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything._

Luna sensing that Susan wanted to talk to Ginny, pulled Padma and Parvati away and off to where the crowd was still mingling around the buffet.

'I just …' Susan started and then just kissed her softly. 'I wish you every bit of happiness, Ginny.'

Ginny held Susan's hand in her own. 'I wish that for you too.'

Watching Susan walk away, Oliver came over taking her hand to move her back on to the dancefloor. Cocking an eyebrow, he said with a smile, 'I saw that, should I be worried?'

'No, she was just saying goodbye.' Ginny said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Moving her head to his chest, they swayed to the music surrounding them. One day, she promised herself, she would tell him about that year. She did.

* * *

Both were flying better than they ever had. When they weren't playing, they were training hard but they still managed to get back to family three times that year. The visits were a welcome reprieve from the ten-hour days they were putting in at the club. Besides she would never miss her brother's wedding. Ron and Parvati's wedding had been so much fun and definitely worth the trip back. They were so happy with one another and Ginny couldn't have wished more for them.

Ginny and Oliver did miss home, but they were making another family out here.

They spent even more time after their work days ended just being with the other players. One in particular, their teammate Annie. Ginny just adored her. She was just like an older sister. She reminded her of Fleur a lot, minus the Veela qualities.

'I think I'm getting too old for this, my bones creak.' Annie said one night at their local bar.

Oliver just laughed. 'I remember a very similar feeling just a couple years back. It doesn't get any better.'

Annie laughed at the look on Ginny's face. 'You will feel this too, sweetheart, but you're still young enough yet.'

'Hey, you make it sound like your twenty years older than I am.' Ginny replied. 'You lot are not that much older you know.'

'Trust me, it makes a difference when you're doing this as a job.' Annie smiled. 'Well, I am heading off the night. Don't stay up too late now, it's a school night remember.'

'Yes, Mum,' Ginny said cheekily. Looking at Oliver, he too looked dead on his feet. 'C'mon old man, let's you get you to bed. There may even be a massage in it for you, if you play your cards right.'

Waving goodbye to Annie and few of the others, they apparated home.

* * *

The end of her second year was approaching and she had been procrastinating with her contract renewal. She loved flying but quadpot was not quidditch. She was great at the game but it didn't get her heart racing the way quidditch did. Besides Ginny now had something else to consider. She only hoped Oliver would love her plan as much as she did.

'I don't want to play more,' Ginny told him during dinner.

His head shot up. 'What do you mean? Is everything all right?'

Ginny stood up from the table and straddled his lap.

'Yep,' kissing him softly.

He was frowning, 'Baby, what's going on?'

'Funny you should say that, cause, I'm pregnant.' Ginny answered. He simply kissed her.

Her contract was not renewed. But just like the Harpies, she was told they would see what they could do if she wanted to return.

* * *

Ginny was in the kitchen one morning making eggs and toast for breakfast. The smell of bacon, well any type of meat, made her nauseous. She could it eat, she just couldn't cook it. 'Convenient,' Oliver had commented one day, she just laughed and said. 'More like sacrilegious if you were to ask my family.'

Oliver came in through the kitchen door and swooped in to kiss her cheek. 'Morning, you should have woken me.' He said grabbing a slice of toast and taking a bite.

'No, I know you have training late tonight, and you'll just get all tired and grumpy.' She laughed at him.

'I'll give you grumpy now,' he growled at her. Coming up behind and placing his arms around her protruding stomach. 'Merlin, you're getting big.'

'I know right,' Ginny said pulling a face. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, 'I don't know how she is even going to get out. And there is still two months to go.'

They both burst out laughing at this. 'It's only cause you're so tiny.'

'And you're so big, she must be taking after you.' Ginny huffed.

Planting a kiss on her neck, he whispered. 'I love you.'

Ginny turned in his embrace. 'And I love you so much, I am making your favourite tonight so try not to be too late, or it's a warming charm for you and you know how temperamental my magic has been.' She said smiling up at him.

Oliver considered this with a smile. 'I'll try my best.'

'Perhaps I can give you a sneak peek at dessert.' She winked.

'Yeah,' Oliver smirked, knowing full well what dessert was going to be. Ginny undid her robe tie, then shrugged her robe off to the floor. She stood there in a t-shirt that barely covered her bottom.

'No underwear huh?' He said raising an eyebrow.

'Hmm, easy access.' Ginny manoeuvred awkwardly to try and place a kiss in the centre of his chest.

He fingered the hem of her shirt before lifting it over her head. Taking her back in next to him, he placed a hand on her waist, while the other slowly massaged her breast. 'How did I get so lucky?'

'Oh, Ol,' she moaned, placing wet kisses on the parts of his chest she could reach. 'You know this is how we got like this right?' Pointing at her belly.

Oliver pondered for a moment, 'Hey, at least we can't get pregnant again, well at least not till this one's out.' He answered with a straight face.

Ginny's eyebrow rose. 'Hmm, I love the way you think.'

He was twenty minutes late to practise that morning.

* * *

To say that the Burrow was excited when Oliver and Ginny arrived with baby Charlotte would be an understatement. It was buzzing. Molly hadn't been happy that Ginny had had Charlotte over in San Francisco, she felt she should have been home at the Burrow. However, there had been complications, meaning Ginny would have ended up at St Mungo's anyway. Facing the wrong way, lowered heartbeats and weighing in at 8 pounds 5 ounces, Healer assistance was always going to be required. Annie had gone shopping for Charlotte a mere four hours after she was born. None of the clothes they had would fit her.

Ginny and Oliver found it funny now two months later, but at the time, hormones and stress had had the best of both of them and they felt like failures in parenting before they had even begun.

The little one was passed from one brother to another then to the sister in laws and girlfriends and then friends. She was one very loved child.

Molly couldn't get over the size of her. Ginny had been half that at birth. But Charlotte's round face and big brown eyes had hearts bursting at first sight. Currently snuggling up to Oliver where she finally fell asleep amongst the 'oooh's' and 'aaah's' directed towards her, she was out to the world.

Percy came over to chat with Ginny. Percy had married Audrey and already had a little girl of their own, Molly. He was still so hesitant towards members of his family but Ginny wasn't putting up with it. Percy was family and she would treat him just as she would any of her other brothers.

'She looks just like you did,' he said pulling up to sit in the chair next to her.

Ginny smiled at him. 'How can you even remember, you were just a kid yourself?'

Percy just looked at her, his face was deadpan. 'Trust me she does.'

She just laughed at him. 'Well as good looking as Ol is, probably not that great a look on a two-month-old girl.'

Percy just smiled back. 'So, how long are you staying for?'

'Two weeks, then we'll spend a week up in Scotland and then back home.' Ginny said taking a sip of her still too hot tea. 'We came by aeroplane this time, we thought she may be too young to Portkey just yet.'

'Dad would have loved that.'

'Yeah,' she smiled at him. They had spent an hour discussing the plane on her arrival with her dad but was at a loss to explain how it stayed up. When she had time, she may get a book on it for him.

They chatted for a while longer, his work, her work and how she was on leave but planning to go back to flying. He asked when they would be back. Ginny wasn't sure but as Parvati was pregnant, she figured within the next six months. Apparently, Audrey was pregnant as well, so the next trip back would be a double delight.

Ginny was still outside, Oliver had gone in to put Charlotte down for a nap and figured he had fallen asleep beside her. He absolutely doted on Charlotte and that just made Ginny fall in love with him even more than she thought she could.

'Hey love, knut for your thoughts.' Seamus said smiling. 'They look like they would be worth it, considering the smile on your face.'

'Oh, Seamus, you can have them for free,' Ginny laughed, then in a cheeky tone said. 'But only for you.'

He smiled back.

'I was remembering the time you told me that everything would be fine and I can honestly tell you that this surpasses everything I thought my life would come to.' Ginny answered honestly.

'It does when you're with the right person.' Seamus had married a girl in Ginny's year and had moved back to Ireland, but a party was a party and Seamus and his wife weren't ones to say no.

Ginny gave him a huge smile. 'Life is good.'

'Yeah, it really is. And we deserve it.' Seamus took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

The day had been great. Ginny had caught up and spent time individually with every single member of her family and their friends but now she was just exhausted. Almost everyone had left and there were only a few still mingling around the kitchen table in the Burrow. Ginny bid herself and Charlotte a goodnight. Charlotte was getting hungry and Ginny preferred doing the night feedings in bed.

After getting ready for bed, Ginny was sitting in her old room at the Burrow. Charlotte was currently feeding and Ginny's eyes were looking at the room around her. Not a lot had changed, although it was being used currently by Victoire when she stayed over, so there was a few more pinks about than what she remembered. A smile broke out on her face. Five years ago, she could not have foreseen her life as it was at that moment. Gorgeous husband, the sweetest baby, a great career just waiting for her to return to. It was every little girl's dream. And it was all hers.

'You are so good with her,' said Oliver coming into the room. Arthur had replaced her old single bed with a double, so Oliver scooted up next to her.

'She's a good baby.' Ginny replied, 'Hungry though, definitely a Weasley, although you seem to pack it away too.' Using her forefinger to trace a line down his chest to his stomach. Just thinking about what was under his t-shirt was enough to make her blush still.

'Then I married into the right family.' Oliver smiled at her.

Charlotte pulled her tiny mouth away but looked as though she was wanting more, so Ginny switched her over. Charlotte opened her mouth up and went again.

Kissing her bare shoulder, he whispered, 'Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?'

Looking into his eyes, she cupped his face with her hand, knowing she had the same smile as his reflected on her own face.

* * *

With Charlotte almost two, Ginny started back at training, she wasn't on the team but used the facilities and trained with the team when possible. Charlotte came with her and stayed with the other toddlers that were in the family room. The team was really family friendly and encouraged the kids. Their theory being if the parents weren't concerned about childcare they would train harder and it worked. This was extended to other staff at the club. Ginny and Oliver considered themselves very lucky to end up at such a great club. They could check in on Charlotte multiple times a day. Not that Charlotte noticed when there were other children around to keep her attention occupied.

It was becoming harder to get back to England and Scotland as Oliver had now taken on a small mentoring role for the club's young players.

Oliver could sense Ginny was getting frustrated again. She just didn't feel like she was doing anything. Charlotte was literally a dream to look after, they were hardly home unless they had family or friends around and the majority of their time was spent at the club. Ginny loved to watch Oliver at work. He was definitely not _maniacal_ anymore as she watched him joking around with the younger players.

Oliver saw her in the stands and made his goodbyes to the younger players as he began the jog up the stairs. 'If you're going to be hanging around the club, then maybe you should put some of your other talents to use.' He said bending down to give Charlotte a kiss before kissing the top of her head. He reached over to take Charlotte off her.

'What?' Ginny stared him down, faking an angry tone. 'Perving on you is not a good use of my time.' At this she laughed. 'Fine, and what talents would that be?'

'Writing, you could help write articles for the club newsletter.' He told her seriously. 'Your mother showed me your N.E.W.T. results, no one can have marks like that without being able to write.'

'Oh, I don't think I could,' Ginny said looking at him. 'Writing essays is not the same as writing a news article.'

'Well do player profiles, they don't have them and I think our fans would love it.' Oliver said, he had obviously been thinking about this. 'Not all that different to writing about the properties of crushed moonstone.'

'You're serious.' Ginny considered him for a moment. 'OK, let me think about it.'

He smiled at her. 'Good, cause you're wasted not doing anything. I know you train and we have Charlotte but I know you want more. I want you to be happy.'

'I am -' Ginny started to respond.

'No, I want you to be happy with everything.' Oliver said, bringing her hand up to his lips.

* * *

Ginny was on the couch watching Charlotte read her books when she heard the floo. 'I think daddy's home.' Her training had finished over two hours ago. Oliver had been working with some of the younger members.

He came in to the living room. 'Hello, my favourite girls.'

'Dad,' running to her father, he scooped her up.

'Hey baby.' Kissing her cheek. 'Have you been good for mum?'

Ginny had a look of disgust on her face. 'I can smell you from here. Go shower and come back, my leg needs warming up.'

He came over for a kiss, she lifted her head. He smiled down at her, 'I love you too.'

'Go and hurry up.' Ginny answered laughing at him.

Oliver was back within ten minutes, no longer smelling like a locker room. He smirked, 'I remember when you didn't care.'

Ginny just smiled, 'Yeah, cause I smelt just as bad.'

Lying on the couch, he popped his head in her lap. Ginny put down her notepad, although she was back in the team, her player profiles had been a hit in the monthly newsletter. So she kept them up, one per month. It didn't take her long to write them. She stretched her hand before her fingers moved to his hair. She began to massage it slowly. 'So how was training?'

'It was great but I'm exhausted, something came up today and I wanted to discuss it with you.'

'Oh, is it exciting?' Ginny questioned, her interest piqued.

Oliver nodded, 'Yeah.'

Charlotte came over to the couch crawling up on him to cuddle his chest. Wrapping his arms around Charlotte, he looked up to Ginny. 'They are hosting an exhibition Quidditch match in Boston and I've been asked to be keeper.'

They had these matches every two or so years to try and promote the sport but it seemed to be more the ex pats that showed up to the games.

'Oh wow, that is awesome.' Ginny said smiling.

Quirking an eyebrow, he said, 'I think so, you want to come watch?'

'You in a quidditch uniform, nothing could stop me.' Ginny smiled then looked over to Charlotte who was practically falling asleep in his arms. Quietly she said, 'Hey baby, it's time for bed.'

'N' tired,' came Charlotte's response, snuggling further in.

Ginny laughed, 'Oh, I think you are and it's way past bedtime. I only let you sit up so you could see dad.'

Closing her eyes more firmly, she just mumbled a, 'No.'

Oliver looked up at her. 'Can we …?'

'Yeah, I think we can,' as she continued to rub his temple. 'Go put her to bed so we can get practicing.'

* * *

Oliver came out of the change rooms dressed in his quidditch uniform. 'Hello, my darling girls.'

Charlotte ran to him. He picked her up and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Ginny had just caught up to them, giving him one of her more cheekier winks. 'Merlin, do you have any idea how sexy you look in that?'

'If I'm so sexy, you better give me a kiss for luck.' Oliver smirked at her.

Ginny laughed. 'Wear the uniform back to the room and I'll give you more than that. You won't even need to shower beforehand.' She placed her hands on his face and kissed him sweetly. 'Good luck gorgeous.'

'We watching you dad.' Charlotte told him.

'Yes, you will,' he kissed Charlotte again and looked at Ginny. 'I better go.'

'One more,' Ginny said before kissing him again.

She took Charlotte off him and held onto her hand as they both watched him walk towards the pitch.

Ginny had loved the match, it was making her feel really nostalgic as they didn't get to as many quidditch games as they hoped whenever they were back in England, especially as both leagues played at the same time.

Thompson caught the snitch to finally end the four-hour game. _Now he catches it,_ Ginny thought wryly.

Ginny turned back to Oliver just in time to see the bludger speed toward him just as he was taking his helmet off to congratulate one of the opposing Chasers.

'No,' she screamed as the sound of a sickening crunch of bludger connecting with neck, rang around the stadium.

Ginny dropped to her knees. Charlotte not understanding what happened, started crying beside her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Life At Ilvermorny

Harry looked out the window of what was his living quarters at Ilvermorny. He'd been there a month and felt it was easily one of the better decisions he had made. A completely fresh start was what he needed. A new job, new country, new everything. Although known here, he was not treated like a celebrity to be hunted down like back home. Living at the school helped in ensuring there was really no mention of him at all in the papers. Other faculty members had been a little awe struck at first but a couple of weeks in and the excitement soon died down and he was treated the way he had wished he had been back home.

There was a whole department at the school just for defence which he shared with four other professors. Harry would be taking first and second years for the time being. He already had a meeting with the head of the department to organise the lesson plans and was really looking forward to meeting the students.

Barely twenty-three with a divorce on the horizon, he knew he couldn't just hide out forever, and besides trips back to England were a given. He had Teddy and Andromeda to think about. Andromeda had been disappointed when Harry had first brought the idea up but she saw Harry's need far outweighed theirs for the time being. Harry made plans to visit at least one weekend a month plus holidays. Teddy had been enrolled in school and with his new friends and the Weasley grandchildren, Teddy had plenty of company.

At least the one person he didn't want to see for time being would be easy to avoid, she barely left her office at the Ministry but there were others that he did want to keep in touch with. Susan, Neville … Ron. He would have to go to the shop though to see Ron, which meant facing George. Something he was definitely not looking forward too.

As for school friends, well that also took a hit. He was lucky to get a nod from half of them. He didn't think it was fair that they all sided with Ron and Ginny after the fall out from their respective break ups. It's not like they weren't completely blameless in this situation. They had made no effort to contact he and Hermione at all, leaving Harry to feel virtually isolated with only Hermione for company. _Who knew the Weasleys were so popular_ , he'd thought sardonically at the time. But time, perspective and an extreme dressing down by Andromeda made him see the light rather harshly.

 _'It just seems a bit unfair that no one is standing by our decision,' Harry said looking into his now empty cup of tea._

 _Andromeda considered him for a moment before laughing at his predicament. Raising her eyebrows, her face turned deadly. 'You cannot be serious.'_

 _'What? We were just supposed to marry our school sweethearts. Hermione and I make a lot more sense than we did with Ginny and Ron. We can't help that.' Harry replied._

 _'Yes, of course you can't but common courtesy dictates that you advise your current love interest of your intention to break up with her, not have them discover it on the front of the_ bloody _Daily Prophet. Then you didn't even have the decency to send her an owl. At least Hermione broke up with Ron before being splashed on the front page in a lip lock with you!' She snapped at him._

 _'So, you're siding with them as well? Great,' Harry replied sulkily._

 _Andromeda stood and gathered both tea cups. She flicked her wand towards the kettle and began to make a new brew._

 _Her eyes were flashing. 'I understand that you can't help who you love and want to be with. However, you both literally ripped the hearts out of two people. You had shown no romantic interest in Hermione whatsoever and then BAM, you're together and you can't understand why others are surprised?'_

 _Andromeda was angry now. 'Your friends are their friends too. Their friends see Ginny as a girl whose heart was crushed during breakfast in the Great Hall with no warning whatsoever. And Ron, he leaves the Aurors to help his brother and a week later his girlfriend breaks up with him and is suddenly with his best friend. How can you possibly construe that to be a positive for you? And you honestly think they will send you and Hermione an invite to the Burrow for Sunday dinner.'_

 _He just let out the breath he was holding and placed his hands over his face._

The Weasleys were his greatest loss from this disaster. The last he had seen of any of them had left him cold. Arthur merely issued a tight smile and courteous nod when they passed in the hall of the Ministry. Harry guessed after a dozen or so declined dinner invites, Molly and he just gave up.

Ron. His conversations with Ron during the quidditch games were strained and barely touched anything personal. He missed Ron a lot.

 _Harry was running late, he had just tendered his resignation to Robards which had not gone well, but he had his reasons and they were just going to have to accept it. He just couldn't stay. Too much had gone wrong. He needed to start anew._

 _Harry flew up to where Ron was circling the goals. 'Hey, how are you going?'_

 _Ron looked at him cautiously, he hated that Ron still did that. 'Good, and you?'_

 _Harry cleared his throat. 'Yeah, look I just wanted to say goodbye. My last day is Friday. I have accepted a position at Ilvermorny.'_

 _'The American school?' Ron asked._

 _'Yeah.'_

 _Ron looked at him incredulously. 'Can't imagine Hermione would be OK with that. You're not just leaving the Aurors, but the country.'_

 _'I haven't told her yet.' Harry said quietly._

 _'Are you taking the piss? You're telling me before your own bloody wife.' Ron laughed purely out of the shock of it._

 _Harry looked back at him seriously. 'Well, I just wanted you to know that this will be my last game for a while.'_

 _'OK.'_

 _'Can you not say anything to anyone till after Friday?' Was all Harry said as he took off to his place above the centre of the pitch._

 _'Sure.' Ron just stared after him._

Worst of all, he hadn't seen or spoken to Ginny at all. He had treated her terribly and had no idea if he would ever be able to make it up to her. They may have been young but they had sparks, more than that actually. She was beautiful, remembering a time they were degnoming the garden and the sun light caught her hair in a certain way. She had just laughed at him when she noticed him staring. Rolling her eyes, she told him to get on with it, 'I can't do this all by myself, you know'. Harry just enjoyed being with her, even when they were doing silly chores around the Burrow, she always made him laugh. For a time, he had even envisioned a future with her in it.

Her future was with someone else now.

 _What a fucking mess his life had become_ , he thought cringing.

He really did think he had a great relationship with Hermione until they were alone. He couldn't understand it. Easy and light conversations were non-existent. Every time they spoke to one another, it was for a specific reason. They couldn't just seem to enjoy each other's company. How did he not see this? Was the question he continually asked himself. If he was honest though, he could see it, he just chose to ignore it thinking it would get better but it just got relatively worse as time passed.

He gave it four years but in reality, the last two felt like they were nothing more than roommates who slept in the same bed, albeit at different times. Looking back, he would classify it as mundane at best. He was too young for that. His idea of good times was not colleagues at dinner parties discussing section 24 (2B) of the legislation they were trying to pass. Harry got more enjoyment from his interactions with the Ministry canteen worker, than he ever did with Hermione.

 _'What's on the menu today, Lisa?' Harry said walking up to the counter of the Ministry's cafe._

 _Lisa laughed, reaching over to touch the hand he just laid on the counter, then with a feigned seduction tone said. 'Me, if you want it?'_

 _Harry was used to this, she flirted with him all the time. Well half the Auror department if he was being honest. She was in her mid-fifties but looked thirty and knew it._

 _The usual goosebumps rising on his arm. 'Tempting, but I was thinking more of the soups.' He answered with a slight blush._

 _'Pumpkin or chicken broth?' Lisa asked, then with a cheeky smile added, 'Oh Harry, if I was twenty years younger, I'd sweep you away you.'_

 _Harry just smiled back. 'Can't, too much work on at the moment.'_

 _He took the pumpkin soup and a roll and made his way back to his office, grinning the entire way._

He had been sent the divorce papers a week after he arrived.

* * *

Harry was grateful that he wasn't required at the school grounds from last class each night or weekends unless rostered on. Unlike Hogwarts, many of the children went home on the weekends and some went home each night if they lived near the school.

Although relationships between teachers were highly discouraged, not that there was a faculty member that would even tempt him, they could be sociable outside of school hours. Harry took advantage of this and while it was a little outside his comfort zone, he decided that the whole point of him moving was to change all that was currently wrong.

He could do this. He didn't think he was atrocious looking and he did manage to be the boyfriend of one of the most beautiful witches he had ever seen. It had played on his mind that maybe Ginny had only been with him because he was the Chosen One. It wasn't like it hadn't been mentioned by others.

But then that voice was back with vengeance. _She would have been your date for the Yule Ball if that was all she cared about._ Thinking back, that seemed to be a huge turning point in their relationship. Harry remembered her dancing with Neville most of the night, while he had practically ignored Parvati, or was it Padma. Maybe he should apologise to them both next time he saw them, he chuckled to himself. Then again, Ron seemed to be making it up to Parvati at least. He smiled at the thought of Ron being happy. Hopefully, it would work out for them, remembering how happy they had appeared the last time he seen them together.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table finishing his toast, when he saw the Boston Oracle lying a few feet away. He flicked his wand to summon it while sipping his tea. Flipping through the paper, he spotted the picture of Ginny towards the back, the biggest smile he had ever seen gracing her face. The picture showed her turn and point to her back. It now read 'Wood'.

 _She was married._

Who would have thought that that tall, faceless, and unpleasant stranger, that had tormented him before the Horcrux hunt, would turn out to be his first quidditch captain. Harry knew they were over here. Susan had told him about Ginny's going away party. He just figured the couple were recluses as they were rarely in the paper. There were bigger stars out there for the press to focus on, but there had been nothing about an engagement at all. Maybe she was pregnant and had to have a quickie wedding he thought spitefully. _No, she wouldn't be playing fifty feet in the air._ That voice was back.

 _'I hope you find what you need again,' said Susan as she hugged him tightly on his last day._

 _Harry just smiled sadly. 'Again. I need to find it the first time.'_

 _'You had it once, you just fucked up.' She whispered._

 _'Hermione?' He said questioningly._

 _Susan cupped a hand to his cheek and shook her head sadly. 'No Harry, not Hermione.'_

* * *

His foray into dating was disastrous at first. He struggled to talk to anyone he managed to find interesting and any witches knew immediately who he was. Thanks to Professor Banks, the Transfiguration professor, he found the best way to apply changes to himself, nothing huge just hair and eye colour and getting rid of that _bloody_ scar. Another one of the better decisions he had made. At home, he had no choice but to look like himself, but here was another story. No one was expecting Harry Potter to be at the local bar. He never brought them back to his room at the school, so all encounters were made out of it, either at their place or random hotel rooms.

His first lot of liaisons were nothing short of sexual calamities. He didn't have much to go on but he was a quick study and soon recognised there was more to sex than just making sure item A went into slot B. There was a lot of fumbling and he could not have been more pleased that they had no idea who he even was. _That would definitely make the paper, The Boy-Who-Can't-Shag_ , he thought laughing.

Harry did have some memorable nights but nothing really made him want more. He was just enjoying himself. Having gone straight from Ginny to a marriage with Hermione, meant that he hadn't really had those lusty romances he figured he was entitled to. The women didn't seem to mind, they both got what they wanted for the night and that was it.

Although Stella stood out.

Stella had him shivering before he even had his shirt off. She was a very take-charge Muggle and he was happy to leave it all in her hands.

She had him straddled on the floor before he knew what was even happening. Making quick work of his shirt, she was now working on his pants, kissing his chest and seductively making her way down his torso. Harry didn't think he was going to hold out for long at all as her hands made their way down to his belt.

'I think someone wants to say hello,' Stella looked up at him with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Licking her lips, she bent down kissing the head of his penis.

'Fuck,' was all he got out before her mouth began to devour him.

Harry didn't hold out long but she didn't care, she just wanted him hard again. 'My turn now' she said. Harry thought she wanted reciprocation but instead just impaled herself on top of him. He was just about to thrust up against her, when she laid a hand on his chest.

'No, I'll take care of this.' She said smirking down at him.

She began moving up and down on him at an excruciatingly slow pace. The sensations were overwhelming him as she slid almost out before coming back down again so slowly. He moved his hands to her waist as she played with her nipples.

'God, you're so big.' She said as she rolled her hips against him. He knew he was average but who was he to correct this woman sitting on him. His excitement heightened by the sight of her. This gorgeous woman touching herself in front of him, telling him how big he was, well, it was something out of a teenage dream for him.

Harry desperately wanted to thrust against her but didn't dare move as he continued to watch her. She lowered her hand and slowly began to lightly move her finger in slow circles against her nub. Then she began to pick up her pace, faster and harder until everything became frantic. He felt her walls contracting around him and that's when he came. He had never come that hard before.

'Oh,' she moaned, as she lowered herself back onto him and leaned forward to kiss his mouth before moving to his neck.

They had sex five more times that night. She was just so wanton. And he was so thankful.

He learnt more from her that night than he had in his entire sexual experience to date. _Who knew kitchen benches were so versatile_ , Harry smiled to himself the following morning as he stared into the dregs of his teacup.

He kept this up for a while, not all the time but enough over the next couple of years to ensure his needs were satisfied. No one knew who he was and he enjoyed the anonymity of it all.

Great sex and no commitment.

He loved it until he met Saige.

* * *

'Can I get you a drink?' Harry asked the dark-haired witch sitting at the bar. He had decided to go into Boston for tonight's dalliance.

'Sure, can I get your name?' She asked coyly, a small smile playing at her lips.

She knew who he was, but the look on her face made him play it up a bit, 'It's Harry, Harry Potter.' Harry had had a feeling about this witch, so he had removed his charms before walking up to her.

'Oh, you're the defence teacher. Michael speaks highly of you.' Harry was confused now. _Who was Michael?_

'And yours?'

'Saige. Don't ask.' She replied. Harry thought it was a nice name but moved on. He would have to ask about it later if he remembered.

'And what do you do?' Harry continued.

'I'm a Healer. Self-employed.' Harry was curious about this. All the Healers he had known were working at hospitals or schools. Poor Madam Pomfrey, he wondered how she was.

Harry really enjoyed her company that night but didn't want to rush into anything. He thought he may have found a keeper and didn't want to risk scaring her away. As they walked outside the bar, he asked if he could see her again. Saige agreed and he got her number. Unable to help himself, he kissed her goodbye.

'Don't wait too long to call.' Saige winked before apparating away.

They met up a few times before he went back to her place.

Saige emanated sex.

Harry had her back against the wall, he had to have her tonight. Precariously balanced on his hips, he went straight for her blouse barely taking the time to undo each button. He heard a few pop straight off but he wanted his mouth on her now. Her mouth just wasn't enough he thought as his tongue went straight to neck. He was overwhelmed by her. Saige arched against him, prompting him to move his mouth lower, her eyes closed as her fingers ran through his hair.

'Take me,' left her lips. Desire was racing through both of them as he heard her moan yet again, this time in response to him taking her hardened nipple in his mouth while his other hand reached down to lift her skirt above her hips. She began to ground into him. 'Hurry.' She whispered breathlessly.

Harry undid his own pants, but just ripped her underwear straight off. Harry went to slide a finger into her but upon feeling how damp she was for him he just thrusted straight into her. 'Oh Gods.' She cried out.

Harry continued to suck at her nipple, while his other hand held her tightly at the hip while he continued to thrust in her. He groaned when he felt her tighten around him, beginning his own completion.

'Gorgeous.' Harry barely got out as he felt himself begin to release into her.

It wasn't all sex, although he would definitely say that that part was fantastic, they dated and he found he really liked her. She was sexy and funny and just enjoyed being with her. They met up around once a week, as it was hard for both of them to have the same night free but they both seemed to make an effort. Something he was definitely appreciative of.

'I'm letting you know up front that this is not going to be a permanent thing.' Saige told him at dinner one night.

'Oh,' was all he said in response. Harry wondered if it was something he had done.

Saige considered him for a moment. 'When Michael finishes, I won't be staying.'

'But he is only a fifth year, you may change your mind.' Harry said hopefully.

Saige just smiled at him. 'I won't. I have plans. I like you a lot Harry, which is why I need you to know this before it goes any further.'

'We can still see each other though?' Harry asked biting into his treacle tart cheesecake. Although treacle tart was still his favourite dessert, Andromeda always had at least one waiting for him when he went back, he found that this was OK too, when he couldn't have the real thing.

'I would like that. I have become quite fond of you, you know.' She said taking a sip of her coffee. 'Oh, and the sex is great.' Saige could only laugh at the expression on his face.

* * *

'Hello,' Harry called out from the living room of Andromeda's home.

'Harry!' Teddy came through the door, Harry remembered a time when Teddy would bolt through the door to him. But he was getting older now, at least he still got a hug, Harry thought smiling to himself.

He looked down to Teddy but not as much as he used to. Teddy looked taller and he had only seen him two months ago. 'Hey Teddy. How are you?'

Teddy shrugged, his usual smile not present. 'Good.' The preteen years seem to have come a little early for the kid, _Poor Andy_ , thought Harry.

'Where's your grandma?' Harry enquired.

Teddy looked up, 'She's in the kitchen.' Teddy answered as he walked towards the kitchen, Harry in tow.

'So, what have you been up to?'

Teddy just looked back over his shoulder with a massive grin. 'Learning mad skills.'

'Do I want to know what that means?' Harry said laughing as they entered the kitchen.

'Hello Harry,' Andromeda called out, although all he could see of her was her bottom. She was doing something in the oven but he wasn't quite sure what. 'Tea?'

'That would be great,' Harry answered. 'I'll put the kettle on.'

Andromeda's face appearing before him suddenly. 'How is everything?'

'All good here.' He replied not expecting her right behind him. 'And you?'

'Good,' Andromeda answered. 'Just trying to get a start on dinner for tonight but the oven is playing up a bit.'

'I can take a look at it but I doubt I'll do much good.' Harry chuckled.

'No, it's fine. I'll get someone out. And Saige, how is she?' Andromeda asked as the kettle boiled.

'Good.'

'She didn't want to come?' Andromeda asked tentatively. She knew it was a bit of sore issue for him.

'No, she has her reasons.' Harry answered, not wanting to admit that he didn't exactly know what they were. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter.'

Harry then turned to Teddy as Andromeda brought over the teacups, teapot and a plate of biscuits. 'So what are the 'mad skills'?'

Andromeda laughed.

Teddy had that grin back. 'I have to show you outside. I learnt to do a barrel roll. Grandma doesn't like me doing it.' Teddy looked at her pointedly. She just laughed at him.

'I'll go get your room ready.' Andromeda said to Harry as she stood and laughed again at the look on Teddy's face. 'You're too adorable looking. I don't want you hurt.'

Harry just smiled. 'Oh, where did you learn to do that?'

'Aunt Ginny, she was teaching us.' Teddy answered grabbing at a biscuit.

'Us?' Harry said, taking a tentative sip of his tea.

'Yeah, Vicky and me. Aunt Fleur wasn't happy but Aunt Ginny promised we would be safe.'

'I'm sure she did,' Harry replied, taking one of the shortbreads. 'Did it take long to learn?'

'No, we were getting tired and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Oliver started fighting over how to do them.' Teddy answered taking another bite of his biscuit.

'Oh,' Harry said. _Trouble in paradise maybe._

'Yeah, so Uncle Ron told them to take it elsewhere. We were supposed to play Exploding Snap until dinner.' Spraying bits of biscuit as he spoke. 'We had already played two games but I guess the way Uncle Oliver does it must be really different cause they hadn't come back. Grandma Molly sent Uncle Ron and Aunt Parvati to go look for them but then they disappeared too.'

Andromeda walked in halfway through. 'Teddy, we don't tell tales.'

'I wasn't. I was just telling Harry about Aunt Ginny and Uncle Oliver fighting over how to do the best barrel rolls. Grandma Molly was really angry when they all finally came back. Then she made them play with us.' Teddy was smiling at that.

'Enough Teddy. Go get your photos and show Harry the new birthday party ones.' Andromeda said, clearly trying to get Teddy off his current train of thought. Harry was trying hard not to laugh.

'OK,' and he ran off to fetch his little album. Harry lived vicariously through that album. The Weasley's were expanding rapidly, apart from Charlie, they all had kids now. Both Ron and Ginny had a child each. They all had their own little families.

'So, barrel rolls huh?' Harry said smirking.

'I guess that's what they're calling it these days.' Andromeda said straight faced but then laughed. 'Drink your tea.'

Harry had a great weekend with Teddy and Andromeda. He went out on the Saturday night to meet up with Susan and the aurors but his time with Teddy was a lot more precious to him.

His Portkey was due to leave at three that afternoon, so they were just relaxing on the couch. Teddy's feet in his lap. They had gone flying for a bit that morning, Teddy showing off the barrel rolls again. His flying was great and it made him extremely proud of his godson.

'You should come to the Burrow next time you come back. They are always celebrating something. Grandma Molly makes the best food. Don't tell Grandma though.' Teddy said smiling. 'They would really like you, cause I do.'

Harry just tickled his ankle. 'Maybe next time.' He hated lying to Teddy but he knew that wouldn't happen.

When he got home that evening, he ordered a magical AGA for Andromeda for Christmas. He hated to use his name to get something but Christmas was only a month away.

* * *

Harry really enjoyed his job. The students were a lot of fun, most of the time. The majority were keen to learn and reflecting on his own study habits, he realised that he really could have tried harder, he laughed thinking back on it.

The first years were always fun, they were just so keen to learn. Apart from a couple trips to the Hospital Wing, most were very careful, but the second years were 'challenging', one year of school under their belt and half of them thought they were Merlin.

At least he was teaching them though unlike his second year Defence teacher, wondering if Lockhart was still at St Mungo's. _What a fraud_ , Harry knew he wasn't the greatest teacher on the planet but at least he was teaching them something.

All of his Defence teachers, apart from Lupin were all unhinged. Harry had loved Dumbledore but couldn't work out how the old man managed to find the most inept people to teach such an important subject. Thankfully, they had Ruckle there now.

Of course, Harry's tales of adventures sprinkled into his teachings were fawned over. Harry was just grateful none of his students were dealing with a psychopath trying to kill them.

But thinking back to Hogwarts, Harry realised that his happiest moments did not include writing twelve inches on Draught of Peace or making up dire predictions on how he would die for Trelawney.

No, his happiest memories came from quidditch and just goofing around with Ron and Hermione. _They didn't end up derelict and on the streets,_ he thought smiling to himself. They didn't do too bad at all considering. Hermione did help them a bit but she wasn't there taking the exams for them. They did that themselves.

Reflecting on Hogwarts however, then made him think of Ginny and afternoons by the lake when she should have been studying for her O.W.L.'s. Well she certainly made up for it during her N.E.W.T. year, as he remembered their limited time together during that year. He couldn't understand why she tried so hard, she was going to play quidditch, how many N.E.W.T.'s would she actually need flying on a broom.

* * *

'Saige?' Harry and Saige had just returned from dinner and were curled up on the couch. He loved being able to do this with her. Harry remembered doing this with Ginny, she would mould into him so tightly, he could barely make out where one ended and the other began.

'Hmm,' she answered drowsily.

'Come with me to England?'

Saige took his face between her hands. 'Harry, we've spoken about this.'

'But we've been together two years. I want you to meet my godson.' He said looking dejectedly.

'We haven't been together, we're just seeing one another. And as I've said, this is not going to last. I don't see the point in getting involved in anything outside of just you.' She kissed him softly. 'We can stop if you want. You can go find the witch that you can take back to meet your godson.'

'No, it's fine.' Harry said dejectedly. 'I love you, you know.'

'I love you too, but it's not enough. I want more, and it's not something you can give me.'

Harry just considered her. 'Tell me what is you want. We can do it together.'

Saige just smiled at him. 'No, we can't.'

Harry had had this conversation numerous times and each time she told him no. Why was this so hard for him? Find your soulmate, fall in love, get married, have babies. Everyone else was doing it, why couldn't he?

 _Andromeda peered over the top of her tea cup. 'Hey, all good?'_

 _'Yes, no, I don't know,' Harry answered. Teddy was napping. Harry had to talk to someone. He was miserable._

 _'Is it Hermione?' she asked._

 _Harry sighed. 'Yeah, I just don't think it should be this hard.'_

 _'All new couples struggle a little bit during their first couple of years. Oh, the rows I used to have with Ted. But the make-up sessions always made it worthwhile.' Andromeda said smiling. 'I really shouldn't be telling you that.'_

 _Harry sighed, he felt a bit nauseous. 'That's not what this is.'_

 _'Well what is the issue if you don't mind me asking.' She asked concerned._

 _His head in his hands. 'I love her but it's …'_

 _'You aren't in love with her?' Andromeda just looked at him._

 _Harry looked up. 'I don't know the difference.'_

 _'Sure you do. It's that feeling you get when you kiss her, like she is the only one you want. Like when you first started seeing her.' Andromeda looked at him hopefully._

 _'I …' Harry didn't know how to answer her._

 _'OK, when you kiss her is it because it's her or because you just want to kiss someone?' Harry looked at her. She already knew the answer. She saw the way they were together._

 _'I …'_

 _'Oh Harry,' Andromeda said pityingly._

 _'I thought it would come. I just thought we had never focused on the romance between us, but that it would come after we had been together for a while, you know.' Harry said, it sounded ridiculous to him now. Hermione just grated on him and that made him want her even less._

 _'Sometimes that happens, but are you sure you're attracted to women?' She asked quietly._

 _Harry looked at her shock. 'What? Of course I am.'_

 _'OK, just checking, in case -'_

 _'No, definitely women.' Came his quick response._

 _Andromeda was looking at him intently. 'All right. How do you know you don't have that with her? Have you ever felt it before for someone else?'_

 _'Yeah,' He said remorsefully._

 _'And have you ever felt that with Hermione at all?'_

 _'No. I don't get it. She's pretty, she has been my best friend forever. She has done so much for me. I mean, I love her but …'_ Harry said regretfully. _'I'm sorry, I just don't have anyone else to talk to about this.'_

 _Andromeda simply answered. 'Maybe you two just aren't the touchy feely type.'_

 _'What do you mean?' Harry questioned. Why would you be with someone you don't want to touch?_

 _She looked at him sadly. 'Well, being intimate just isn't that important for some couples.'_

 _'But it should be.' He implored._

 _'Maybe you rushed into things a little too fast before your emotions could develop. Or maybe you're just not attracted to her?' Andromeda said._

 _'What if she's attracted to me though?' Harry probed._

 _Andromeda raised her eyebrows. 'Do you really think that's the case?'_

 _'No,' Harry already knew the answer. She would rather curl up with a book than with him, and he would rather be out doing anything where she wasn't._

 _'Here I'll make you another cup. Teddy should be waking soon.' Andromeda said sadly._

Attraction had definitely not been an issue with Saige. He had felt it before he had even walked up to her at the bar the night. Better still, Saige desired him. She told him and showed him. She looked at him in a way Hermione never had. And which he was sure he had never looked at her either. Why couldn't she stay? They had everything, unfortunately, everything also included an end date.

* * *

Harry came back to England during the Easter holidays. On his second last day before he was required back at school he thought he would pop in to the Ministry to see Susan.

On his way to the Auror offices, he saw Hermione coming down the corridor. _Shit_ , he thought. He hadn't seen her in four years. Well if he was honest, he had avoided her for four years. It was remarkably easy to do. She rarely left her office; some things never change he figured. If she was out, it meant she was needed somewhere. Hopefully, he could make this short and sweet. Anything more would just be awkward, especially if it was like last time where she just grilled him endlessly until he could finally get away.

'Oh, hello Hermione, you look well,' Harry said smiling at her.

Hermione was shocked but quickly recovered. 'Harry, I didn't know you were back.'

'No, just here for a visit to see Teddy and Andy and thought I would stop by here and say hello to a few others.'

'Oh, well I don't have time today but can we perhaps catch up for a drink tonight?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'I'm actually on my way to see Susan,' Harry answered his hand going to the back of his neck.

'Oh. Well maybe next time you're in the country.' She said a tight smile appearing on her face.

Harry just smiled back, 'Sure thing.'

'Well I won't hold you up any more,' she said looking as bad as he felt.

 _Yeah, we can reminisce, good times,_ Harry thought sarcastically. He hated the way his relationship was with her now. At first, he had been angry with her, at _them_ , but now he just felt nothing but guilt and sadness. He couldn't imagine a time when their relationship could possibly go back to the way it was at school, but then figured he didn't actually need someone in his life like her. He was an adult now and could take care of himself. Those days where he needed her were long gone.

He continued towards the Auror office.

'Hello,' Harry said peering over Susan's cubicle wall.

'Oh Harry, how are you?' She got up and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled at her, 'All good, and you?'

Susan was now an Assistant Director in the Auror Department. 'I see the paperwork hasn't died down?'

Susan laughed. 'I am sure you have more than enough on your desk too.'

'And they're written just as poorly,' Harry replied, 'all about the same thing. At least yours differ.'

'Yes, that is true,' Susan said smirking.

'I see you're busy now, want to get a drink after you finish,' Harry asked.

'I would, say 6.30 at the usual.' Susan responded. 'I'll get a couple of the others too?'

'Sounds great.' Harry smiled. 'Meet you there.'

Harry had a few hours to kill before meeting up with Susan later. He thought he might pop in to Quality Quidditch Supplies while he was here. Although he hadn't been into the store in years, the place hadn't really changed all that much. He still felt like a kid in a toy store, except now he could linger as long as he liked without anyone chastising him.

Teddy was about to commence his first year at Hogwarts, so Harry thought a broom would be a great present. He remembered Teddy being worried that he wouldn't get his letter. Harry could only laugh as the poor kid's hair began changing at a rapid rate with the stress he was under.' Pretty sure you're magical, mate,' was all he said to him laughing, which in turn made Teddy laugh.

Teddy was currently using a child sized broom but he had shot up a bit recently, so he figured an adult broom would be needed. Teddy hadn't decided what position he really preferred and apparently during games at the Burrow he was quite versatile and just played wherever he was needed.

After checking with the owner, he just got a standard Nimbus that would suit any position. He figured when he finally decided on a position, he would get him another one more suitable then. He didn't have kids of his own, so may as well spoil the one he did have. Then on impulse, Harry got himself one. He really should make use of the great flying pitch at Ilvermorny. He could count on one hand the number of times he had simply grabbed a school broom and went out there. He should make it more of a habit. He missed flying. A lot.

He had spent so much time at the store he only just realised he had fifteen minutes before he was meeting Susan and whoever else she had managed to get at such late notice.

Harry simply minimised the brooms and popped them into his satchel. Teddy would sniff them out in two minutes if he took them back to their place now. That could be Andromeda's problem once he left, he thought chuckling to himself.

As Harry walked in he noticed Susan had made good on her promise and sure enough, there were a few others.

'Hannah, Neville,' Harry called out walking over to the bar.

'Harry, haven't seen you in a couple of months. How is everything?' Neville looked up smiling.

'Good, the kids are still a laugh, _most_ of the time.' Harry replied smiling as he thought of his students. 'How are you two?'

'All good,' Hannah replied. 'Are you here for long?'

'No, I leave tomorrow afternoon. I was only here for four days, so I spent most of it with Teddy. He was a little concerned about getting his Hogwarts letter.' Harry said laughing.

'Yeah, don't think he has anything to worry about it.' Neville replied. 'I'm sure I'll be seeing him there.'

Neville had recently taken over from Professor Sprout as the new Herbology professor and was thoroughly enjoying it.

'That's what I told him.' Harry answered getting his drink. 'Well I better head over to the others. I'll speak with you again before I go tonight.'

Surprisingly he missed the excitement of being an auror but definitely not the paperwork or reports. He figured he was just more of an action person and although teaching didn't hold quite the excitement of being an auror did, he still remembered sitting on cold hard ground for hours on end not moving, just watching for any illegal activity as part of his surveillance work. Even cushioning charms did nothing for his back. He could think of better things to do for ten hours straight even if knew it needed to be done.

They had been there a couple of hours when he turned to Susan. 'I just want to say how thankful I am to have you in my life. It hasn't always been great after the whole, you know, but you have always been good to me.' He paused. 'Well maybe not so much at the beginning but I deserved that.' Harry said.

'Are you drunk?' Susan asked with a smirk.

'Maybe.' Harry answered, knowing he wasn't drunk but definitely on his way. Thankfully, Andromeda always had a potion for him when he returned.

'You're like the new version of Hermione in my life.' He said taking a drink. Remembering their encounter in the halls of the Ministry.

Susan nearly spat out her drink. 'What?'

Harry laughed at the look on her face. 'The version I wish she had remained as.'

'Oh, but we are nothing alike,' Susan said taking another drink.

'You are actually. Before all the _mess_ between us, she always gave me some really good advice. Now, you're the one who does that.' Harry answered simply.

Sensing his declining mood, she said quietly in his ear, 'and neither of us want to have sex with you either.'

He laughed at that little quip. 'Yes, there is that too.' Looking at her fondly he said. 'The main difference is that you actually laugh at my jokes.'

'Maybe I just feel bad for you.' She sniggered.

He pointedly ignored that comment with a smirk, but then smiled back at her. 'And you make me laugh.'

Susan just shook her head. 'Oh, Harry.'

'So, tell me about Alex.' Harry asked taking another drink.

They were there for a few more hours. He was never more thankful than he was that night for the potion Andromeda had made for him.

* * *

The end of the school year was rapidly approaching and his relationship with Saige was coming to an end. She was what he thought he wanted. Sexy and funny. He tried to picture himself being with her for the rest of his life but he couldn't. They led very separate lives and apart from the absolute basics, he knew next to nothing about what she did and why she was so adamant that they would not become a couple.

'I want more. I want a family with you.' Harry said to her, they had been lying around in bed for most of the day. Getting up to have a very late lunch but then collapsing on top of one another before the last bite was even finished onto the couch.

'I can't give you that. Michael has finished and I need to go.' She said running her fingers through his hair. 'It's so messy.'

Harry frowned. 'But why, what we have is great. We can make it more than it is. Stay. Marry me?'

Saige just smiled softly at him. 'You knew it was going to be like this. I was honest right from the start.' Her head resting on his stomach, she smirked. 'Look you're still young, extremely attractive. I can't see you sitting on the shelf for too long.'

She placed kisses on his stomach before looking back up at him again. 'I know you'll be fine. Don't be sad, just think of me as someone who made sure you did nothing stupid over the last three years.'

Harry huffed. 'Except fall in love with you.'

She laughed against his stomach. 'You haven't, you love me but you aren't in love with me. I will miss you a lot but it's time to for me to go. Michael has finished and I have other things I want to do now.'

They had had this conversation before and in his heart, he knew she wouldn't be happy here. She was just waiting for Michael to finish school. She had her small family and didn't want another with him.

'Stay tonight?' She very rarely stayed but tonight she would.

'OK, we'll delay goodbye till tomorrow. But If I'm going to stay, you better take me to bed.' Saige laughed at him, 'Surely, I deserve more than a couch.'

His back against the headboard, he had her in his favourite position. Sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Harry loved looking at her. 'I'll miss you.' He said huskily before kissing her hard. Looking at her thoughtfully. 'It's your last night, can you tell me now what it is your looking for?'

Saige considered him and then answered honestly. 'Freedom. I was pregnant at eighteen with Michael. His father took off before he even knew. I love Michael more than anything and I have done everything I could to give Michael what he needed, but he's an adult now. He has his freedom and I want mine. Can you understand that?'

He hated to admit it but he could. Didn't mean he had to like it though. He smirked anyway. 'So, I was nothing but a distraction for you?' Trying hard not to smile but a small one escaped.

Gazing into his eyes she replied. 'No Harry, I was yours.' Before allowing him to fill her completely.

Harry smiled sadly but leaned forward to kiss the space between her breasts as both of his hands cupped her. He will miss this, miss her but he would make sure he gave her a night that would never allow her to forget him.

'Oh Harry.' She moaned capturing his lips with hers.

Saige woke early the next morning to slip out before he woke, but he was already awake. He kept his breathing slow and steady. He could hear her moving around his quarters gathering the clothing that had been discarded haphazardly the day before. He should say something to let her know he was awake but couldn't. He couldn't say goodbye.

'You'll find that someone special Harry.' She said kissing him softly, opening the door she smiled sadly and walked out of his life.

* * *

Harry went back to his way of life before Saige. He didn't bother with looking for anything more. There was no point, his dream of a family just wasn't in the cards for him. He had a few short-term relationships, one even lasted three months but then he realised her laugh just irritated him.

He just focused on his career and enjoyed going back to England to see how Teddy's year was going. Time was flying by and he couldn't believe Teddy would be in his fourth year come the start of the new school year.

The relationship developing between him and Victoire was not really a surprising, he had heard enough about her over the years. The dopey looking grin that came over his face told Harry more than he needed to know at times.

He did ask Andromeda about it and she assured him it was nothing more than innocent kisses for the time being. 'Should I talk to him?'

'He has already had the talk,' Andromeda answered.

'Oh,' may be Andromeda gave it to him, he thought.

'They do it at school now.' She answered smiling at the questioning look he was giving her. 'Well they should have it at home but apparently some parents were only giving half the talk rather than all of it. Madam Pomfrey gives it.'

That made sense, he was sure he would have remembered if that had occurred, rather than the crude chats the boys would have in their dormitories. How Seamus knew as much as he did amaze Harry, but it was better than having to listen to Fred and George at the Burrow. Especially when it was their younger sister that was causing the majority of his hormonal issues at the time.

He would still check in with Teddy anyway. What harm could that cause?

'Hey Teddy, can we have a chat?' Harry asked after they stopped flying to rest for a bit.

'Sure.' Teddy looked at Harry suspiciously.

'You haven't done anything wrong, just wanted to check in with you, see how things are. See if there was anything you wanted to talk about?' Harry asked in what he hoped was in a way that Teddy would feel comfortable with.

'No, not really, was there something you wanted to talk about. Girl trouble maybe?' Teddy asked back, smirking at him.

'No,' Harry said rolling his eyes. _Teenagers_.

'I promise everything is fine, we aren't doing anything you wouldn't have done at the same age.' Teddy said shyly.

Harry couldn't hold back the laugh, at fourteen, he was mooning all over Cho. He had barely spoken to her let alone indulged in innocent kisses. Harry blushed at the thought.

'Trust me, you've already done more.' Harry said trying not to look too embarrassed. 'Look, I am here if there was something you wanted to discuss and wasn't comfortable in talking to her uncles about,' he said laughing.

Harry knew they were close to the Weasleys but sometimes it was best not to really have to deal with the girlfriend's relatives when discussing certain matters. Harry had personal experience with that, especially as it was the same group of Weasleys.

'I will Harry, I really don't fancy the wrath of the Weasley boys or girl for that matter. They are quite protective of her.' Teddy answered simply.

'I have a feeling they feel the same about you too.'

Andromeda was very proud of Teddy's results so far as he really was quite diligent but being on the quidditch team, Harry figured, Teddy would have a healthy balance of school, fun and perhaps some happy afternoons by the lake himself. He regretted not being there more for Teddy but he made sure that when he was, he would definitely make the most of it while he could.

It was mid-June when Harry finally got back to Ilvermorny, but there were still some teachers about. Heading towards the greenhouse to give Professor Lam a cutting that Neville had given him, he was stopped short as a little girl sprinted past.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lost Without You

Not even thirty and widowed. It just wasn't fair. Ginny had loved him so much it hurt. And Charlotte, she cried again just thinking about her not growing up with her dad.

 _Charlie had come to stay, so they were trying to get in a quickie before the others woke._

 _Pressing kisses across her chest, she moaned. 'You are way too good at this, you know. Your mouth is going to be the death of me.'_

 _Oliver laughed quietly against her breast. 'I thought it was my hands.'_

 _'I discover more each time you do this to me.' She was now rubbing against him._

 _'Hey Ginny,' Charlie called out._

 _Ginny was sitting on the bench in the kitchen, Oliver standing between her thighs, 'Urgh, who invited him.' She said laughing into his chest._

 _Oliver had moved his hands from her breasts and was trying to button up her shirt but Charlie was already in the kitchen, Charlotte on his hip._

 _'Hygienic,' he said sarcastically, 'and way more than any brother should ever see.'_

 _Ginny slid off the bench as Oliver did a quick Scourgify, grinning he responded. 'All clean.'_

 _'Anyway,' Charlie continued, pretending he hadn't just walked in on Ginny being groped. 'I think you have a bug issue.'_

 _'What? What did it look like?' Ginny said quickly._

 _'Tiny little thing with red hair. Found it in my bed this morning when I woke.' Charlie sniggered, poking Charlotte in the side. Charlotte was giggling now. Charlotte loved Charlie, he was her hero. They would talk for hours together about any new dragon that had arrived in the sanctuary. He was staying for a week before going on up to Canada._

 _'So that was where she got to. She usually comes to ours,' Oliver said sliding his hand to linger on Ginny's bottom, 'we should have just stayed in bed.'_

 _'She loves you, we did name her after you don't forget.' Ginny said smirking, moving closer to Oliver._

 _'Hmm, I thought your grandmother was named Charlotte.' Charlie looked to Oliver. Oliver had loved his grandmother, she practically lived with him as he was growing up._

 _'Simply coincidence Charlie, here let me grab her off you, so you can get a cup of tea.' Oliver replied cheekily._

Ginny quit quadpot and was offered a quadpot correspondent job at two major newspapers. It broke her heart thinking about not playing anymore, not flying anymore. But she couldn't even think of playing again. She was all Charlotte had here and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure nothing happened to her.

Ginny was offered a job in San Francisco and Boston. She should take her chance and go back to England, but she had built another family here. It wasn't as if she didn't go back home, she was there four sometimes five times a year. More than what some of her brothers could boast and they lived in the same continent.

In the end, Ginny decided that San Francisco was for her. She loved the city, the people, her team and her home.

At one time or another she had had every one of her family and friends to stay and they did quite a bit. Sometimes it felt like one was leaving when another arrived. Her time with Luna before she would disappear for months on end were her favourite though.

 _She heard the floo flare up._

 _'Oh Charlie, I think Aunty Luna is here,' Ginny called out from the couch. She placed her notepad and pen on the coffee table before getting up to welcome Luna._

 _'LuLu,' Charlotte bolting off to hug Luna as she came through the doorway._

 _'Hello Charlotte,' Luna said picking up her god daughter and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek._

 _'Hello Luna,' Ginny and Oliver said walking up to her._

 _'Ginny, Oliver,' enveloping them in a hug._

 _'How are you?' Oliver asked, they hadn't seen her in a couple of months, she had just returned from a rather uneventful trip to Indonesia. Ginny couldn't remember what she went to look for, some sort of bird or something, but came up empty handed._

 _'I am going to be meeting Rolf Scamander.' Luna said smiling in answer to his question._

 _'And he is?' Oliver asked questioningly._

 _'Scamander.' Luna said again like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _'Oh, I will assume he is related to Newt.' Ginny said barely remembering a text book she was sure she had at one time or another at Hogwarts._

 _'Yes. We are going on an expedition to the Artic,' she said taking a seat on the couch._

 _'Sounds cold,' Ginny said taking a seat next her._

 _'Probably but it's where they live.' Luna answered. Both Ginny and Oliver just looked at one another and stifled their laughs._

 _'Drink?' was all Oliver said. He knew they were going to need it._

 _'How long will you be gone for?' Ginny asked as she could hear Oliver and Charlotte rattling around in the kitchen._

 _'Four months,' Luna said smiling. Ginny couldn't help but notice the look on Luna's face. Ginny didn't understand the appeal of chasing possibly non-existent exotic creatures around the world but knew it was the only life Luna could see for herself. Ginny just smiled. She may not understand but she was privy to hearing about it when the time came and that was more than enough for her._

 _Handing her a glass of wine, Luna began to talk of her latest adventure._

 _They sat around drinking the rest of the bottle and another two until all four had fallen asleep in the living room._

Ginny actually enjoyed it when family and friends stayed and as her job kept her at home writing, she was able to really make the most of the visits she got. Being at home also meant she could home-school Charlotte, when they weren't at games she was reporting on. Other sports reporters weren't given the same privilege to bring their children but she simply didn't care. They could take it or leave. The players loved her, so they kept her knowing she would get the scoop way before any of the others would.

Ginny knew it wasn't everything she had dreamt of once, but it was enough for now.

* * *

Ginny's phone was ringing. She opened one eye and it was still pitch black. Groggily looking down at the phone on her bedside table, it was showing up as an unknown number.

'You do realise it's twenty past three in the morning right, is someone dead?' Ginny said answering the phone.

A crackle came from the other side and then a timid. 'Oh, is this Ginny Wood?'

 _Shit_ , 'Yeah, who is this?' Trying to wake up properly in case someone actually was dead or injured in some way. She could think of at least four brothers and a father that could potentially be victims of workplace accidents.

'It's Marjory Thomas from the Daily Prophet London office.' Came the voice on the other end, a little louder.

'Why are you ringing me?' Ginny asked. She could not think of any reason why they would be contacting her. She stayed far away from anything when she was back in England or Scotland and her job … her job.

'We have a job offer for you.' Marjory propositioned.

Ginny sniggered. 'Writing for the Daily Prophet, are you _insane_?'

Marjory laughed at this. 'Oh no, I work in the sports department, not the _news_ section.'

Ginny sensing this was not a joke continued. 'Oh OK, well what sort of job?'

'We're creating a new pull-out magazine for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and want you to write for us.' Marjory told her.

'It's two years away.' Ginny said. She had covered bits and pieces for San Francisco. Nothing big, just some small phone interviews and articles.

'Yes, but we are doing potential player profiles, then it will go into actual player profiles and then we would require you to write up the actual games as they occur.' Marjory responded.

'By myself?' Ginny asked, it sounded like a lot of work for just one person. She could write fast, but that would be ridiculous.

'No, we have three others who will be contributing articles.' Marjory answered.

Ginny enquired further, she didn't want to be stuck working with imbeciles. 'Who are these three people?'

Marjory gave two names, Christopher Smythe and Diane D'Souza, Michael Bennet, the third candidate, was still to be confirmed.

She knew who they were and was actually friends with Christopher. It was how she got some of her more confidential sources on England's team. She would have to get in contact with him to suss this out further.

'Who gave you my name?' Maybe it was Chris, Ginny reasoned.

'Your brother actually.' Marjory stated.

'OK, you need to be more specific, I have five of them.'

'Percy.' She stated as if it should be obvious.

Oh.' Ginny didn't see that coming at all. She knew he worked in the Department of Magical Transport so wasn't sure how this could have occurred. Then it clicked 'Broom Regulatory Control.' A bit of a stretch but he did enjoy quidditch. Perhaps not quite like the rest of her family but he wasn't averse to it.

'Yes, we have been working with the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Magical Transport in the lead up and he heard us talking about what we were working on. He sent us copies of the work you had done so far, the very next day in fact. I literally just finished the last article ten minutes ago.'

'Oh,' was all she could say. She was going to have make a special visit to Percy next time she went back if this turned out well.

'Look you're not unknown in the quidditch world, you may have been out now for some years but many of us have not forgotten what you did when you were here.' Marjory stated matter of factly.

'OK, send me through the details and I will look them over.'

The paperwork was sent, she spoke to Chris, had Annie look it over and then signed on the dotted line.

* * *

Annie had finally retired and decided that rather than take on a small coaching role at the club she would become the flying instructor at Ilvermorny. She hadn't been there long and was still yet to meet half the staff.

 _You really need to come check out the school if you don't plan on leaving. Charlotte would love being here and if you move to Boston, she could come home on weekends too_. She messaged Ginny one afternoon.

Ginny was currently in the Boston office submitting articles and conducting short radio interviews, so decided to go to the school on the weekend. School was out so there shouldn't be any children around. She didn't see any harm in it, although she could already hear her mother complaining that Charlotte should go to Hogwarts. Ginny could deal with that when the time came. It was still two years away.

Ping. Another message had just appeared:

 _Besides you really need to check out one of the professors, didn't see a ring, he is as you lot what call it quite scrumptious_

Oh Merlin, even her mum wouldn't say that. **_I have never used that word to describe food let alone a man, besides I can't think about that it's too early_**

 _Dishy_

 ** _Stop it!_**

 _Sweetheart it's been four years_

 ** _What's his name?_**

 _No idea, haven't asked or been introduced_

 ** _You're too funny. No name but could check out the ring finger_**

 _I did the important part_

Ginny rolled her eyes and messaged back, **_I'll see you Saturday_**

Ginny arrived at the school with Charlotte in tow. It was an impressive building, reminding her of Hogwarts.

'Wow,' was all Ginny could say.

'I know right.' Annie said appearing next to her.

Ginny squeaked and turned to give Annie a massive hug, she felt it had been forever since they had last seen one another. 'Oh Annie, how are you?' Ginny said, a huge smile on her face.

'Really good. Just getting everything ready for my classes.'

Annie didn't mind working with the younger players on the team but really wanted to get to these kids before bad flying habits developed. Ginny figured she would be in her element here.

'Go get a broom Charlie,' Annie called out to a wandering Charlotte pointing to where they were. Charlotte immediately took off for the school shed.

'Won't it be locked?' Ginny asked.

Annie laughed. 'Like that would stop her getting a broom.' Ginny laughed along with her.

'How are you doing?' Annie asked raising an eyebrow.

'I'm fine.' Ginny responded. Annie looked sceptical. 'No, I really am.'

Charlotte was back in record time. 'That was quick.'

'I found one on the ground so took it.' She said nonchalantly.

'Charlie, it could have belonged to someone.' Ginny admonished but trying not to smirk.

'No, looks like a school one.' Annie answered for Charlotte. Charlotte wasn't listening, just hopped on and took off.

'So, when are you moving?' Annie asked casually.

'I haven't made up my mind yet on what I am even going to do.' Ginny answered.

'What do you mean?' Annie asked looking worried.

'Whether to even stay in the country.' Ginny replied. 'I have my family back home. I could work out of London, closer to Pat and Cath, although they are rarely home themselves.' She smiled as she thought of her in-laws. Only recently she had received a postcard and a small stuffed toy for Charlotte, a kiwi.

'Are we all not enough?' Annie replied cheekily.

'Actually, you lot are more than enough. I do enjoy being out here. I actually see my family for a couple of days at a time rather than just two hours here and there. It's a lot to think about, besides we are hardly ever home.' Ginny replied. She was going to be heading off to Europe for the next eight months, living out of hotel rooms. Maybe she was more like Luna than she thought, but gently shook her head. No, her interviewees were real, she thought thinking of her adventurous friend with a smile.

Ginny also didn't want her family to just floo through whenever they felt like it. She enjoyed her privacy and liked knowing when people were going to actually show up. No one would dare travel that far unannounced with her schedule or they could find themselves stuck in a city with nowhere to go. Another negative would be seeing Skeeter, although her time in the office was limited, just being around that foul woman for too long would probably cost her her job if she accidently did let one of her hexes fly.

'Well think about it. Closer to the office, closer to a great school. What more could you want?' Annie tried persuasively. 'It would be like old times.'

'You do realise my new job has me travelling a lot.' Ginny smirked. 'Not much time for piss ups at pubs.'

Annie ignored her comment and focussed her attention onto Charlotte. 'She really is great on a broom you know?'

'I know.' Ginny smiled proudly.

'You should get back on.'

Ginny's smile faded. 'No, those days are behind me now. Let Charlie have the fun.'

* * *

'Charlotte, I am going on assignment for about eight months, so these are your choices.' Ginny learnt long ago that this as the best way to deal with these things. Better to give her two choices or Charlotte would choose to be off with Luna, wherever that was at the moment. She laughed thinking about where Luna could possibly be now. She would have to send an owl and see what comes back. 'You can come with me or I have spoken to Grandma Molly and you can stay there?'

'You.' Charlotte said picking out the sultanas from her cereal and eating them.

'I will be going back to England a fair bit as I need to submit articles and follow up on other work I need to do there.' Ginny continued. 'So, it's not as if you won't see me at all.'

'You.'

'Are you sure?' Ginny wanted her to come with her but she was going to be back in England around once a fortnight anyway. When Charlotte goes to school, Ginny may not even see her that much.

'I saw your list, sounds awesome.' Charlotte answered, now tucking into the rest of her cereal.

'You know there won't be a lot of sightseeing. You'll also have to do your school work?' Ginny really wanted to make sure Charlotte understood that this was work not fun, well maybe a little fun. Still, there was nothing worse than a stroppy Charlotte.

'Oh Mum, you say that all the time then manage to do it. Besides think of the educational experience I would get from it. Museums, art galleries,' at this she just started chortling.

'Just trying to fill your life with some culture young lady. It can't always be theme parks and beaches you know.' Ginny said narrowing her eyes but it was ruined by the smile that appeared when she looked down at her daughter.

'You loved Disneyland too.' Charlotte said smirking.

'Shush, did you finish your homework?'

'Yeah. I left it on your desk.' Charlotte picked up the bowl drinking the rest of the milk pooled at the bottom.

'I'll have to get some books for you while we're gone actually.' Ginny said keeping track of all the supplies they would need in her mental to do list.

Ginny was proud of Charlotte, she really excelled at her work. Especially in maths. Ginny had to double check all her own answers it had been so long she had done that sort of work.

So it was decided, Charlotte would come with Ginny while she worked. Eight countries in eight months. The plans were made, accommodation booked and they headed off.

Romania was the highlight. It was the first time Charlotte had seen Charlie at work. She was absolutely spellbound.

'You've corrupted her you know,' Ginny said smiling up at her brother.

'Please, they speak for themselves,' as another dragon hurled fire towards the clearing.

Finally finished, exhausted the two flooed through to the Burrow from the International Portkey Office in London.

* * *

They had been back at the Burrow for a couple of days when Molly suggested to Ginny to take Charlotte and see Arthur at work. 'You kids used to love going there and Charlie hasn't been there in forever,' she said encouragingly. Charlotte was always amazed at the number of muggle things in his office. 'Way more than his shed!' She would exclaim looking around at the televisions and microwaves sitting propped on every possible surface, whenever they went.

They were about to head down the corridor towards his office when Ginny spotted Hermione coming towards her with another ministry worker in tow.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny.

A slight flush rising on Hermione's surprised face. 'Oh, hello Ginny.'

'Hermione.' Ginny responded wondering how quickly she could get out of this. She hadn't seen Hermione in person since _their_ wedding. She was feeling conflicted. It had been a long time and she should let bygones be bygones but Hermione had hurt her badly and hadn't even been the tiniest bit sorry about it at all. She felt as if what they had, had been a farce.

'I'm sorry about …' Hermione started and then faltered.

Ginny was out of her element and felt nauseous, but then bitterness won out. 'That could be a few things, you'll need to be more specific.'

Hermione pursed her lips. 'Oliver, I heard about it and …'

'Oh,' Ginny could feel the tears well. 'It's fine, it was a while ago. We miss him very much but, well …'

'I just …' Hermione looked like she didn't know what else to say but then spotted Charlotte. 'Is this your daughter, Charlotte?'

Ginny looked at her quizzically. Charlotte was her spitting image, she felt it was pretty hard to miss but refrained from rolling her eyes. 'Yeah.'

Hermione continued. 'I hear some of our classmates talk about you and your daughter. I was told she looked just like you. It's remarkable.'

Ginny still kept in touch with almost all of them and was here quite a few times a year, but no one ever brought Hermione up. Just like Harry. It was as if they never knew one another, the thought saddened Ginny. At one time, Hermione was one of her closest friends and now they were nothing more than strangers to one another.

'Well I do come one weekend every couple of months if not more when I can.' Ginny said.

'Right,' Hermione was looking uncomfortable. 'Where are you living now?'

'Oh, we're in San Francisco but we have been based in Boston recently. I work for the Daily Prophet and the Boston Oracle is an affiliate.'

'Oh right.' Hermione responded.

'So if it works out, we'll probably move to Boston, especially if Charlotte attends Ilvermorny.' Ginny finished.

'Oh,' Hermione responded wide eyed, 'why not Hogwarts?'

'Well she has a lot of friends over there that will be going there. I feel it would be a better way for her to adjust. None of her cousins will be in the same year if she goes to Hogwarts. Besides it is still a year away.' Ginny was rambling now.

'Of course. You know that …' Hermione faltered but then just said. 'Well, I hope to see you again.'

'Yeah, sure.' Ginny replied, knowing that would never happen. This was a fluke that she hoped would not be repeated.

'Bye Ginny.' Hermione said dismally before continuing her way down the corridor. Ginny just watched her walk away.

Ginny continued to her father's office. 'Hey Dad.' She said peering through the door.

'Ginny, Charlie,' he said looking up from his report.

'Fun?' Ginny said, noting the pile of papers currently taking over his desk.

'What some people will stoop to.' Arthur just shook his head.

'What is it?' Ginny asked, always up for one of her dad's investigation stories. Some of the ideas were quite ingenious, while others were, well worthy of a stint in Azkaban.

'A fridge that banishes whatever goes into within twenty-four hours.' He just shook his head. Ginny laughed, she knew she shouldn't. She figured it would be quite worrisome for Muggles who were possibly thinking they were being robbed on a daily basis.

'Sounds annoying.'

'Neighbour troubles.' Arthur stated. 'Of course the Muggles think it's some form of apparition haunting them.'

'Oh dear.' Ginny replied. 'Hey, guess who I literally just bumped into?'

'Who?'

'Hermione,' Ginny said quietly.

Arthur merely just nodded. 'Oh.'

'I haven't seen her since their wedding,' Ginny continued.

'Well you don't really come to the ministry all that often,' Arthur said.

Ginny ignored that, she knew why she didn't. She had just met it. 'She looked busy, just asked about Charlie, and then she was off.'

Her dad looked saddened.

'What is it?'

'I see her a bit, usually when we have to lay charges. She's Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now.' He said sadly.' I don't think she ever leaves.'

'Oh,' Ginny knew Hermione hadn't been all that popular at school but once you got to know her, you couldn't help but love her. She was hard working, had a brilliant mind and was very dedicated to her causes. You just had to kind of overlook some other parts. But the good had definitely outweighed the bad, well they did once, thought Ginny sadly.

'I think she's very lonely actually.' Her dad said to her. She didn't miss the look he was giving her either, implying that she was too.

'Oh.' Was all Ginny could say. _Well what could she say?_ Arthur and Ginny just shared a look between them.

 _Ginny, George and Ron were sitting at The Leaky Cauldron. It was off season for Ginny, so as long as she did her mandatory training, she wasn't required at the club._

 _'You won't believe who I saw at the Ministry when I took back the contract.' Ron said. 'Hermione.'_

 _'You took that back at like 10. What could she be doing there at that hour?' George asked._

 _'No idea, she was going to the toilets. Barely got a hello off her. Not that I was expecting anything else.' Ron said sadly. Ron had told Ginny that he was trying to be friendly again with her but she just didn't seem interested._

 _'Maybe Harry was working late so they were going home together. You know she doesn't mind being there.' Ginny guessed._

 _'No, I wasn't near the aurors today but from what I heard he spends more time here than at home. Besides he's on assignment at the moment. Susan told me.' Ron answered._

 _'Oh,' Ginny couldn't think of anything else to add to this conversation. It was just too depressing._

 _'Yeah looks like we both dodged a hex there. A workaholic and an alcoholic.' Ron said miserably._

 _'We just need you to find a nice boy to bring home to the Burrow,' George said in the best imitation of their mother he could muster to try and lighten the mood._

 _Ginny smiled coyly._

 _She had been seeing Oliver for a couple of months and loved that they weren't being hounded by the press but the Quidditch World Cup finals were coming up and she knew she couldn't keep hiding behind them only being seen together as a result of that._

 _'Maybe' was all she said._

Charlotte however, was in her element. 'Oh, look at this shiny disc,' she called out breaking the sombre mood of the office.

* * *

Ginny had seen Skeeter in the corridors of the Daily Prophet, but one scathing look from Ginny had her scampering down another corridor. Ginny almost laughed but then remembered Marjory next to her, so to ensure complete professionalism, kept her face emotionless. Charlotte had gone back to the Burrow earlier as Ginny wasn't sure how long she was going to be at the Daily Prophet.

Marjory chuckled beside her, 'You wouldn't be the first you know.'

Ginny just looked at her mouth twitching at the corners. 'No idea what you're talking about Marjory.'

'Of course,' Marjory giggled.

'Are you giggling?' Ginny asked.

Marjory stopped and looked contrite. 'Yes, now come on.' But her mouth twitch at the corners again. Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer and she too giggled.

After completing all her paperwork and organising her next lot of assignments. Ginny caught up with Neville and Hannah, it was only five so not busy just yet, once five thirty hit, the place would be packed.

'I really think that would be the best option.' Ginny was explaining why she was thinking about moving to Boston.

Hannah looked like she wanted to say something, but it was Neville who got in first. 'Are you happy, Ginny?' Neville asked, looking at her concerned.

Ginny knew what he meant and it touched her that they cared so much. She had only had one drink so far but the tears were welling. 'Do you know how much I love you guys?'

'Oh Nev, you got her all sad and she hasn't even been drinking.' Hannah said trying to make Ginny smile.

'Yeah look, it is what it is. I have a fantastic kid, a fantastic job. I just miss him so much.' Ginny didn't mind talking to Neville and Hannah about Oliver. She just didn't realise how much seeing Hermione would affect her and bringing Oliver up after all this time, well it blind-sided her. She felt she was just a bottled-up package of emotions waiting to explode.

'You need to get yourself a man Gin.' Neville tried to be jovial but it fell flat.

Ginny snorted. 'You sound like a friend of mine. She actually used the work dishy to describe one of the teachers she works with at Ilvermorny.' Rolling her eyes at the thought of Annie, a small smile playing on her lips.

Neville paled and Hannah just looked stunned.

'You're kidding me, right?' Hannah said.

'No,' Ginny just looked perplexed, while Hannah and Neville just shared a smile.

'Whatever Crazy and Crazier. Make my next one a Butterbeer. I should get back to the Burrow before mum starts to wonder where I am.' Ginny said looking at her friends.

* * *

'Well I could live here or there, I'm leaving it up to Charlotte, she needs to decide what she wants.' Ginny said to her mum after dinner. Although Ginny had already made up her mind. She was staying in the States. Charlotte would hate leaving her friends.

'You can't leave a decision like that in the hands of a child Ginny.' Molly pleaded. Ginny knew she wanted her back at home, back at the Burrow if she could have her way. But she had been gone too long for that to be an option. She loved her independence too much.

'Well really I could live anywhere. It's her choice whether she wants to go to Ilvermorny or Hogwarts.' Ginny countered.

'But we are here, she has plenty of cousins to keep her happy.' Molly continued. Her mum meant well but it wasn't going to work on her now.

'She has friends there Mum, who are actually her age and will be in the same year. Her cousins aren't. You know how important friends are, especially the early years. Besides it is still a year away.' Ginny replied. 'Here, I'll make you another cup of tea.'


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting Little Charlie

A little girl sprinted past. She stopped, her face had a determined sort of look he thought looked familiar but didn't know anyone with children that age. He gasped remembering photos on a mantle in a house he once thought of as a second home. The next thing he knew the broom laying some five feet away on the ground flew into her hand. She propped it over her shoulder and began to take off again.

'Ginny,' the words out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. Of course this wasn't Ginny. _Idiot!_

She stopped and turned looking at him, her brow furrowed. 'Only Grandma Molly has ever called me that.'

He was taken aback by her stance, it reminded him of Teddy. 'Oh, is that right?'

She looked at him wearily. 'Yeah, she's not crazy or anything, she knows my name. It's just that there's so many of us … one time she called my mum Bill.'

What was he doing, he should let her go to where she was heading but his curiosity was getting the better of him. 'Oh, so your mum doesn't look like Bill.' Knowing full well she didn't.

'Nah, he's a man. My mum isn't very big at all and she definitely doesn't look like a man.' She was now looking at him as though he was slightly mad.

He chuckled. 'I bet she doesn't.'

'She's at the quidditch pitch. We're here to visit Annie. I need to go.' And she took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

 _Shit Ginny was here. What was she doing here?_

Harry could feel his heart racing.

But it was all for nothing, he didn't see her that day at all. In fact, he wouldn't actually see her for another year.

* * *

Harry could sense her before he even saw her. She smelt the same. That _fucking_ smell.

 _Once they had gotten home from the reception, he grabbed the damn bottle of shampoo from the shower and stashed it into the back of the cupboard replacing it with the original one. Thank Merlin, she hadn't taken that one._

 _He had forgotten about the wards. Although there was no real point. It's not like any of them were going to come by again. Ginny had done what she needed to do, would probably just call it an innocent prank._

 _He found the bottle again some five months later._

 _He sat on the tiled floor and opened the bottle, instantly recalling a particular hot summer hour spent in the broom shed at the Burrow. He was supposed to be putting their brooms away but she had followed him in there._

 _'You know they will come looking for us,' Harry said his fingers moving slightly at her waist._

 _'I don't care.' Ginny replied. Her hands now moving under his t-shirt towards his chest._

 _He pulled her roughly towards him. 'They will kill me, then you, then come for both of us again just to make sure.'_

 _'You worry too much. Besides, while they are pummelling you, I will just get away.' She replied cheekily, smiling into his chest that she had been plying kisses onto now that she had worked his t-shirt up to under his arms._

 _She was now standing so that her centre was just on his thigh._

 _'So brave, Gin.'_

 _'Hmm, but are you?' Ginny looked up all doe eyed at him._

 _Harry grabbed the hem of her t-shirt lifting it above her head. 'Well, I don't know.'_

 _Unclasping her bra, this time the clasp was on her back. He was getting quite deft at it, practically one handed. Shrugging it off her shoulders, his hands moved from her waist to cup her breast._

 _'You are so sexy.' He whispered into her neck._

 _Ginny groaned at the kisses he was trailing down her neck. 'Oh, Harry.'_

 _He soon had his t-shirt off._

 _Slow kissing followed, both were way too hot for anything too frenzied but his lips moving from her mouth to her neck. He arched her back to gently flick his tongue across her nipple. His thumb caressing the other, while his other hand was spread across the small of her back pulling her as close to him as he could possibly get. The sounds emanating from her were driving him wild._

 _He found his hips involuntarily thrusting against hers and he continued his assault on her nipple. 'Do you have any idea what you do to me?'_

 _She moaned, grinding her centre against his thigh even harder. 'I think it may be the same as what you do to me.'_

 _He climaxed at that, she didn't take much longer to follow._

He was snapped out of his memory by a now wide eyed, very real and very much in front of him, Ginny. And Merlin, did she look good.

'Harry, how have you been?' Ginny asked taking a seat from across the table to him.

Annie was at a loss. 'OK, clearly you two have met before so obviously I'm not needed for introductions. Drinks anyone?'

Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of dragots. 'Yeah, a Firewhisky.' His eyes never leaving Ginny's.

'Same. His shout,' Ginny answered refusing to look away from him.

'OK, I'll be back.' Annie walked off towards the bar.

Harry made quick introductions around the table for Ginny's benefit, although with the way she was looking at him, he doubted she even took in one of their names.

'I'm good, and you?' Finally answering the question she asked.

'Good.'

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Oliver, he was a really good guy.' Harry said apologetically.

Ginny smiled sadly. 'Thank you, yes he was.'

'So, um how's the family?' Harry asked awkwardly.

'Good, really good.' Ginny seemed to perk up at this.

'Bill has three children now, and Charlie well he still loves his dragons far too much.' She paused to laugh. 'Percy as you know has Molly, they had another little girl Lucy,' She obviously assumed he had seen Percy around the Ministry. Percy tried way too hard to be friendly when he didn't need to. Harry had forgiven him long ago, but it was hard to just say that so he never did. He would see Ron occasionally floating around the ministry every once in a while, but had not seen George at all.

'George has a boy and a girl and Ron has two girls. Mum is over the moon. So many children to look after whenever she gets the chance.' Ginny smiled at that. 'What about you?'

'Just me,' Harry smiled sadly at her.

'Oh,' Ginny looked like she didn't know how to respond, but her eyes became bright again. 'Well obviously you're a teacher at Ilvermorny? Or you like to gate crash after work drinks,' Ginny asked, clearly trying hard not to smile.

Harry laughed. 'Defence professor, at your service.'

'You like it?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied smiling. 'What about you? How do you know Annie?'

'I played at the Flames with her for a couple of years. I still live there working for the Daily Prophet of all places.' Harry rose his eyebrows at this. He knew she was a journalist but he thought it was in San Francisco.

'The Oracle is an affiliate.' Ginny answered trying to guess what he was thinking.

Annie came back, saving him from responding. He wanted to stay in the safe zone, _No Hermione, no them_. Annie however, didn't get his telepathic memo to her because after she placed the drinks down came, 'So how do you two know each other?'

Ginny paled but placed a small tight smile on her face.

Harry jumped in, 'We went to school together.'

'Yeah, went to school together,' Ginny confirmed.

Annie looked pointedly at Ginny and all she did was shrug back, talk soon moved on to San Francisco. Ginny and Annie were reminiscing, so Harry just sat back and listened. He should have engaged with the others at the table but seeing her there across from him had him mesmerised. Her, her voice, her laugh. He had to remind himself to look elsewhere every couple of minutes, otherwise others would notice he was just gazing at her.

An hour in, Ginny excused herself to go to the toilet. Annie followed hot on her heels. _Great, his dirty little secret was about to come out_ , Harry thought to himself as he watched the two women walk off.

He was in the middle of a conversation with Gerard, another of the Defence professors when they finally returned. But neither mentioned anything, so the conversation continued as normal.

Harry thought her articles were great but didn't want to say that he read them, so they talked about their work and small topics. Annie seemed to be playing along with whatever the two had agreed upon, so as long as he avoided the past this would be fine. This was definitely not the place for that with his work colleagues less than two feet away. Bedsides he may never see her again. So, what would be the point.

Harry watched as her bag vibrated. She leaned over to pull a phone out. She pressed a button and laid it on the table.

'Is this one of Ron's phones?' Harry enquired.

Ginny looked startled, 'Yeah, how did you know it was his?'

Harry knew that the market was now full of these. 'Ron told me about them years ago, he had only just got the prototype working.'

'Yeah, it was a muggle thing.' She said cautiously not sure where to go with this.

'Yeah, Ron told me how you gave him the idea and then got the idea from Hermione to use mobile phones.' Harry said and then realising what he said, he looked at her. Her face was emotionless. He continued hoping to avoid, well anything that could go unpleasantly. 'So …'

'Yeah, I prefer these ones. I don't need all the fancy stuff. I press one of the numbers. I have everyone in here. Blue to send a message and green to call. It's been very handy since I started living over here.' Ginny said. 'Here.' As she handed the phone over, his fingers grazed hers. It was there. He knew it before he even felt the sparks just from a touch of her fingers. Merlin, he felt eighteen again and back at the Burrow wondering how he could get her alone for ten minutes without someone coming and looking for them.

 _Shit, Shit, Shit._

She had literally been in his presence less than two hours and he was reduced to this again. He hadn't forgotten about the effect she had on him, but he didn't think it would still be there fifteen years later.

'You look really good Ginny.' He said not even realising what he was saying. If he was honest, he would say she looked beautiful.

So much for the papers he was going to grade. They were still there an hour and a half later.

* * *

Harry waited three days before messaging her. He had asked for her number so they could catch up alone. He knew she was hesitant but still agreed to dinner.

They met at the restaurant for eight. It was clear she did not want this to go for too long, he thought. Well he was grateful now, as he began to imagine all sorts of horrendous endings that could possible happen.

'So how have you been?' Harry asked as they took their seats.

'Good,' Ginny answered. 'How have you been?'

'Good too.'

'So no wife, but what about a girlfriend? Significant other?' Ginny asked casually.

'How do you know I don't have a wife?' Harry simply smirked at her.

'Annie, she susses out all the men.' Ginny smiled. 'Besides you said last time it was just you.'

'Oh, should I have invited her to dinner perhaps?'

'You're a little young. She likes them older.' Ginny answered simply but returning the smile.

'No, no wife, girlfriend, significant other. Not even a pet.' Harry laughed. 'You?'

'No, too busy for that.' Ginny said. 'Although with what Ron and George manage to find, I am surprised Charlie hasn't managed to nab one of their more exotic creatures just yet.'

'So, Charlotte doesn't go to school?' Harry switched topic, thinking this would be the safer option. Thankfully, their meals had also arrived.

'No, not with my job, it was too hard. I never know where I will be next. I don't want to get a nanny. I am her mum so it's my responsibility to look after her. I home school her. It was good enough for my brothers and I and it hasn't seemed to have affected her negatively.' Ginny answered. 'She has to be tested once a year officially and so far, she has been doing great.'

Harry remembered Charlotte a little over a year ago, summoning the broom. He smiled.

'So magically she's …' Harry asked tentatively.

'Yeah, she is pretty strong.' Ginny smiled at the thought. 'Accidental magic, my arse. They know exactly what they are doing.'

Harry smirked at that. 'Flying?'

'Like a fiend.' Ginny laughed.

'Well with her parentage, I can't see how it would be anything different.' Harry replied. 'I know you helped Teddy a lot with his flying, so thank you for doing that.'

'He's family, of course we would.' Harry didn't fail to notice the use of 'we' in her answer.

'How is your family? Your mum and dad?' Harry asked tentatively. He had felt like an arse with the way he had treated them. They took him in like one of their own, they had even given him chores for Merlin sake, he smiled inwardly.

'Dad's still working. He only works part time but still spends plenty of time at home in his shed. Keeps him out of mum's hair unless she wants him there.' Ginny sniggered.

Harry smiled at that knowing exactly what they were like. 'So, Ron's doing well?'

'He is definitely not some shop assistant now. Last I heard they had a 3 million galleon turnover, mostly due to government contracts and something about pattern royals.' Ginny said popping a bean in her mouth.

'She didn't mean it like …' Harry responded. It was lie, he knew it and so did she. He continued with a smirk. 'Besides it was 4.1, I still own part of it. George sends me a report each year.'

However, it seemed the majority of any money they made, went straight back into the business. He knew the family were still careful with money. Even Arthur. He was now Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and although they no longer had children to look after, he still carried on the same. Harry just figured that some habits were hard to break. Although he did notice that Ron's robes did seem more tailored than he ever remembered them being. He smiled at that.

'Thankfully, Parvati doesn't care about any of that.' Ginny responded, cutting into the steak she ordered. Ginny must have felt bad at what she had said Harry thought, as she then offered a small smile. 'They're really good.'

Harry knew they were, he had seen them at The Leaky Cauldron together when he had been back in England. Probably not as much now with two kids though, he smiled.

'So, do you see anyone back home?' Harry asked. No one actually mentioned Ginny by name to him but he knew they saw her.

'Neville, Hannah and Susan mainly. They even come out once a year to visit, well Neville and Hannah. Luna pops by when she isn't out looking for her creatures.' At this Ginny smiled. 'She's married now. Rolf Scamander. The grandson of the guy who wrote our text book at Hogwarts. It was always going to have to be a pretty special bloke to be able to handle Luna and he is just as free spirited and curious as she is.'

'Yeah, I can't imagine traipsing all over the world quite like that. I like having a home even if it is just my own living quarters at the school.' Harry responded.

'Well, she loves it. Always sending Charlotte back something on one her adventures.' Ginny said. 'But her visits to us are usually some of my favourites.'

'You're still really close.' Harry enquired.

'She's Charlotte's god mother.' Ginny answered. 'But what about as an auror surely you would have done some travelling?'

'Well yeah but it was also nice to be home too.' Harry said.

'Oh of course … you would miss …' Ginny faltered.

'Uh yeah.' Harry said. He missed his colleagues and the friends he would catch up with at The Leaky Cauldron more than he had missed Hermione. She had been the reason he was usually gone so long, but he sure wasn't going to bring that up. 'So, you still see a few people?'

'Of course, we went through a lot together the year you were gone. It makes you appreciate what you have. Parvati and Michael were absolute lifesavers.' Ginny stated so matter of factly, Harry was surprised. 'I owe Seamus and Neville more than I could ever repay them. Let alone the others as well.'

'Oh,' Harry was amazed she was speaking as candidly about that as she was, she had never really spoken of her year at school. He had gotten bits and pieces from Seamus and Neville but Ginny never really talked about it. Ginny had spent most of the summer listening to him and keeping him occupied with other activities that often involved no talking at all.

Ginny was starting to look a little peaky so Harry switched it back to Charlotte. Harry figured parents love talking about their kids. Most parents he knew did. What he did do was actively avoid mentioning Hermione and Oliver and he figured, everything should be fine.

The topic finally landing back on work. Her work. That was when he knew he was in trouble. She kept him entertained with one story after another. He didn't realise just how much he missed this.

'I am actually going back next week to England for a week.' Harry said as their dinner concluded.

'Oh, well I hope you have a good trip.' Ginny said.

They said goodnight and he couldn't help but kiss her cheek. He noticed a blush creep up. Merlin, he missed that too. _Did she have any idea how beautiful she looked when that happened?_ He thought.

Ginny went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. 'I want to see you again.' Harry said sincerely.

'Message me when you get back, yeah?' Ginny replied with a smile.

* * *

So far two meetings and nothing disastrous had happened. Harry thought that was a good sign. He didn't for one second think they would just go back to the way they were, even to the way they were before they had actually gotten together.

But he was going back to England before he needed to even think about meeting her again. He hadn't been back in a few months and really wanted to see Teddy and Andy.

'Hello Harry.' He was greeted with as he came out of the floo.

'Hey Teddy.'

'Can we go fly later?' Teddy looked nervous, but Harry just agreed.

'Sure.' Harry just looked at Teddy questioningly.

'Great. I'll be back later.' Teddy responded but then just took off for his room, so Harry went through to the kitchen where he knew Andromeda would be.

'Hello Harry,' Andromeda called out from the kitchen. She was smirking, she never smirked like that at him.

'Hello, why do I feel like I'm missing something?' He asked cautiously taking a seat at the table.

Andromeda just smiled, 'No, not at all. So how is everything?'

'Good, how are things with you?'

Andromeda was back to smirking at him. 'Fine. So, anything new?'

Ginny must have told Molly that they had met but he wasn't sure how much she knew. He was going to have to tread carefully without giving anything away. Those two were as thick as thieves with one another.

Harry looked up. 'If you're referring to Ginny, then yes, I did meet her.'

'Twice.' Andromeda said.

'Fine, twice. Nothing is going on I assure you.' Harry told her. 'I just happened to run into her one night.'

'Did you happen to run into her twice?' She replied with mock innocence. It wasn't lost on Harry.

'No, the second time I asked her to meet me for dinner. Friends can do that you know.' Harry felt himself getting defensive.

'Are you friends?'

'I'm hoping that we can be. I know I messed up a bit when I was younger. I'm hoping to make amends.' Harry replied honestly.

'Be careful with her.' Andromeda said before turning back to the kettle that was now emitting a piercing squeal.

'Why?'

'She would kill me if she knew I told you this. But you messed her up pretty good. Not just you and Hermione but the tabloids. They were fairly vindictive.' Harry had ignored most of it so didn't remember much. She continued. 'Look, it just wasn't a great time OK? So be careful.'

'Well it wasn't all that great for me either,' Harry countered.

'Yes, but you chose that.' She said it with such finality, he knew this topic was done.

Harry took this opportunity to go and find Teddy and see if he wanted to fly for a bit.

'Remember when you said I could ask you anything?' Teddy asked when they were both in the air.

Harry schooled his features, here comes the talk, he could sense it. 'Of course Teddy, anything.'

'Oh, this is embarrassing,' Teddy just look flustered. Harry was embarrassed for the poor kid. Hopefully, he hadn't done anything silly. Panic now setting in.

'Teddy, trust me, you can ask me anything. Think of the alternatives.' Harry had to be careful with this but then he could see Teddy visibly shudder.

'Exactly.' Harry smirked at him.

'OK, when do you think you are old enough for, you know.' Excellent, he hadn't done anything yet, Harry thought. _Well he hoped._

'Well I think you are old enough to have sex when you can actually use the word.' Harry laughed quietly. 'Seriously, I think you are old enough when you are old enough for the possible consequences.'

'Oh,' recognition dawning on Teddy's face.

'It's fun don't get me wrong, but it's also quite a large responsibility, sometimes potions and charms fail. Could you both accept the circumstances of that?' Harry said seriously.

'What? No, she's only fourteen. They'd kill us.' Teddy looked horrified.

'Your grandmother would kill me if she heard me say this but trust me there are plenty of other things you can do, but only if Victoire is agreeable.' Harry said sincerely. 'This is definitely one of those times you need to make sure she is OK with everything. Everything.'

 _Teenagers._ Harry wondered what his life would have been like if this was all he had had to worry about, instead of a psychopath intent on killing him for the first seventeen years of his life.

He was eighteen, the first time he had sex ,Teddy wasn't even sixteen yet and he was thinking about it already.

'I'll assume you know how to take care of yourself?' Now Harry wasn't sure who was more embarrassed. But the poor kid literally had no males around that weren't directly related to his love interest. Harry shouldn't have asked because even he had managed to figure that out at thirteen. Images of dark hair and sultry eyes being the fodder for those particular fantasies.

He broke out of his reverie.

Teddy was now beet red. 'Of course, that's not the issue.'

'Sorry, I am rubbish at this. Haven't really had this chat before.' Harry confessed.

'Well who did you talk to?' Teddy asked curiously.

'No one really, I kind of had to work things out myself.' Harry said. 'Well I kind of had other things to worry about at your age.'

'Sorry, sometimes I forget cause I just see you as Harry.' Teddy replied.

Harry smiled at him. 'No, it's fine, it's just that I guess I could have spoken to Sirius or your dad. But I lost them before this became a big enough issue for me.'

'Didn't you have any friends?'

 _Shit_ , Teddy wasn't really aware of how close he had been to the Weasleys and by the time he had moved on from innocent kisses, it was their little sister who was the target of his more lurid fantasies.

Fiery red replacing dark, bright and mischievous replacing sultry. Yeah, that would have been a great conversation to have with Ron.

'Not really, you see, my best friend was quite close to my … yeah.' Harry faltered.

'Oh, so what did you do?' Teddy asked looping around Harry.

'Well as I said, we kind of worked things out for ourselves, she was quite intent on pushing the barriers. Actually, we both were.' Harry laughed at this. 'But we knew where to draw the line.'

'Hermione?'

'No, there was one girl before that. We didn't have sex, but we did a few other things.' Harry smiled at Teddy. Harry reflected on his relationship between Hermione and Ginny. He kind of went straight from kissing to sex with Hermione but they were married by then. That's what he thought was expected at the time.

With Ginny it was different. He remembered them working their way through the steps. It was fun, a lot of fun actually, as they stumbled their way through it. But he enjoyed that.

Saige was a lot like Ginny - but with sex. A lot of sex.

'Like what?'

'Well …' Harry breaking out of his thoughts of Saige. He wasn't sure how far he should go but this was his job. He could do this. 'Well she could do to you, what you do to you?' Harry said. 'And vice versa.'

'I don't think she does what I do?' Teddy just looked aghast at the thought.

'Teddy, can we sit for a second?' Harry said descending.

'Yeah,' Teddy said still looking a little horrified.

Harry wasn't stupid, he had roomed with randy teenage boys, but Teddy looked completely out his element. This was confusing.

Once settled, Harry spoke up again. 'OK, without going into specifics, cause I really don't need to know, but what exactly have you done so far?'

Teddy explained some serious snogging, but nothing more than touching her over her jumper.

Harry inwardly blew a sigh of relief at this. 'So why do you think you're ready for sex?'

'Well the other guys are.'

Hufflepuffs, huh? Well he knew the Gryffindor boys were way more talk than action when it came to sex. He figured that it might have been the Slytherins but surely, they would have been more worried that their parents would end up dead than getting their dicks wet.

'Are you sure? Sometimes guys especially, just like to talk about conquests before they have actually had them. They could be exaggerating?' Harry questioned.

'Well I am the only one with a girlfriend. Maybe.'

'Maybe you are at the stage you should be at for the time being.' Harry said, trying to alleviate any concerns for Teddy.

'It is nice.' Teddy was blushing again. 'What we do, that is.'

'Of course it is. It's something you are both comfortable with and you'll know when to move on to something else.' Harry said. 'Like how you knew to touch her. Yeah?'

Teddy nodded.

'Then one day you'll move on to touching her without a jumper.'

'Yeah,' poor Teddy's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head at this point.

'I wouldn't be worried about sex just yet.' Harry continued. 'Just keep doing what you're doing, you're obviously both enjoying it, so don't let others pressure you too much.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Trust me you can still have a lot of fun.' Harry just smiled.

'Well, you definitely gave me some ideas.' Teddy looked at him out of the corner of his eye. So had some of Teddy's dormmates too, Harry figured, he wasn't an idiot, he had been a teenager too once.

'Good, cause as I am sure you are more than aware of, unless dorm rooms have changed that much, there are quite a few steps in between that are definitely not worth missing.' Harry chuckled. 'Just remember, you both have to be ready.'

* * *

After Teddy had gone to his bedroom for the night, Harry popped his head into the lounge where Andromeda was reading. 'Relax, you're not going to be great grandmother just yet.'

Andromeda just smiled. 'Thank you for doing that.'

'It was actually kind of nice. But now I need a drink. I'll be back later.'

'The potion will be on the bench.' Andromeda sniggered.

Harry went to The Leaky Cauldron to see Neville and Hannah. It was quiet but then Harry realised it was quite late.

'Hey Harry, it's been a while?' Hannah called out hearing the door open. Neville was cleaning the bar area, while she had a large book in front of her.

'Yeah. How have you guys been?'

'All good here, and you?' Hannah answered.

Harry contemplated about whether he should say anything about having seen Ginny but decided he should come clean. If Andromeda knew, well who else would know.

'Good,' Harry answered. 'I had dinner with Ginny.'

'Is Ginny here?' Hannah asked surprised.

'No, she's back home. She was in Boston for work and came to visit the flying coach at the school. I think she was checking it out for Charlotte.'

'How was it?' Neville asked. His face looking concerned.

'It was fine, good actually.' Harry smiled.

'That would have been interesting.' Hannah replied, giving Neville a look that Harry didn't understand.

'Did …' Neville faltered.

'No all current stuff, we didn't get into what happened with us.'

Neville just nodded his understanding. 'Will you be seeing her again?

'I hope so.'

'You know it's coming.' Hannah said closing her book.

'I know, we have to get it out of the way before I can even think about anything.'

'Do you want something with her? Cause if you are doing this -' Neville started.

'Honestly, I don't know. I know what we had is still there. I can feel it.' Harry said cutting him off. He swallowed nervously.

'Just don't mess with her again, and if she wants to know what happened, you better be honest with her.' Neville looked angry. Harry knew he would be in a world of trouble if something went wrong this time around and from the looks of things, it wouldn't just be her brothers calling for his blood.

'You did enough damage the first time around, so if you aren't serious then please, leave her be. She doesn't need that rubbish all over again.' Hannah finished for him.

He ordered another drink and they began talking about Hannah's Healer course she was currently taking.

* * *

He had Portkeyed back in at 4pm and messaged her at 4.05pm.

Harry felt this new relationship Ginny was going slow but good, really too good and it would just be time before he knew what was going to happen. Merlin knows he had been warned enough, she was going to want answers.

It was the third time they would be meeting up and Harry knew tonight was going to be the night that everything was going to come out. Everything he did and didn't do would be laid out for both of them.

'I know what you're trying to do and I am going to make this super clear. I'm not seventeen anymore. I will not crumble under your puppy dog eyes. I haven't had some form of amnesia or brain injury that made me forget what _you_ did to us all those years ago.' Ginny stated.

 _Shit, OK so this was happening now._

'Honestly, I'm too old to play games. I don't know if you can even be what I need anymore, or I for you,' she continued. 'I can feel that pull again but to be honest, I'll need more than a couple of kisses to make me sure that this is even a good thing for us.'

Harry could have pretended he had no idea what she meant but now was not the time for coy. He knew what he could have with her and he was going to try everything within his means to get it. He was going to have to come clean on everything she wanted to know. He couldn't be a coward when it came to her any longer. She was clearly in no mood for anything that didn't involve the truth. Didn't mean he couldn't try to make her laugh.

'You haven't had any of my kisses recently to even now what you might be missing?' Harry tried to laugh but could see this way was not going to work. 'OK, what do you need?'

Ginny looked at him, 'I need someone who will be there. I need a partner who is my equal, who is supportive and will love me for who I am. I need someone who will love my daughter as much as I do. I need someone who will put us first. I also reserve the right to add more when deemed fit.'

'Are you looking for a replacement for Oliver? Cause I think it's a bit unfair to try and compare me to him?'

'Trust me I'm not. I have seen you three times in fifteen years, you don't even compare at this stage.' Ginny wasn't angry just sad. 'I need to know everything. Take it or leave it Harry, this is not even up for negotiation.'

'OK, so where do you want to start?'

Ginny looked at him determinedly. 'At the very beginning?'

So he did and left nothing out. He told her of the letters between himself and Hermione, of their meetings and what they discussed and how their relationship moved beyond friendship. How he felt that Hermione had better understood his needs at the time, how he felt that he had left it too late with her to even begin to make amends, the whirlwind engagement and subsequent marriage.

Harry watched her take all this in. Ginny didn't say anything for a number of minutes and he was starting to worry. He poured himself another glass of wine and offered the same to her.

'Yeah, that would be good.' Her brow was creased and she didn't look unhappy just confused. Then she grimaced but returned his gaze.

'You knew it was going to be hard being separated for another year.' Ginny started. 'I had responsibilities Harry, and a future I was trying to create.'

'I thought you wanted a future with me.'

Ginny sighed. 'If you thought I was going to give up quidditch to have a six-hour snogging session with you once every three or so weeks. Then you had me wrong. I was never going to give up my dreams of quidditch to become barefoot and pregnant by eighteen and a brood of seven by the age of twenty-nine. I thought you understood that.'

'Would it have been so bad?' Harry asked as he took another sip of his drink.

'Yes, it's not what I wanted, you were out doing what you wanted, why couldn't I have that too?' Ginny retorted angrily.

'But when you love someone aren't you willing to put them first, isn't that what you are now wanting of me?' Harry answered.

Ginny just shook her head. 'Yes, at thirty-five Harry, not eighteen. If you can't see the difference then we are going to get nowhere with this.' She sighed again. 'I gave you my entire summer. In fact, I spent every minute of my free time during my first week back at Hogwarts reading all the pre reading I hadn't done.'

Harry looked down at his now half-empty wine glass, 'I didn't know.'

'I know because I didn't want you feeling guilty that I would rather have spent time with you than a bloody text book. But back at Hogwarts, it was different. It was no different to having a job.'

'I hardly think it's the same.' The words were out before he could pull them back in. _Shit, shit, shit_.

'Let me assure you as someone who has done both. It was.' Not falling for the bait, Ginny just looked at him like he was being a petulant child. Harry was not enjoying this dinner at all. He could walk away but something was holding him back. She deserved this, she deserved her say and he was going to force himself to listen to every word she said. 'I really want you to justify your choice.'

Harry just looked at her. He didn't know where to start. He honestly thought it made sense at the time, but he knew now it was just confusion. He took another sip of his drink.

Any hopes he had of rekindling what they had in the past were looking slim. He hoped that she would be putty in his hands but instead he was facing a concrete wall that looked to be 15 feet deep. He thought even her Reducto curse would barely make a mark in what currently stood between them.

Ginny had obviously waited too long for an answer, so started. 'I understand what Hermione had done for you over the years, but honestly, I never thought there was anything more than just a close friendship. I never once saw you look at her the way you did to me, or Cho or even Parvati.' She held up her hand to stop him. She just shook her head. _Well Parvati was pretty and with her long hair that glinted slightly when the light fell on it in certain ways, well he had still been a normal teenage boy after all_ , he thought to himself but she continued. 'Were you with her out of gratitude?'

'No,' he answered quickly then added. 'Besides it's not like she was ugly.'

'Oh Merlin, what every girl wants to hear.' Ginny looked like she was restraining herself. Then stated. 'I know she's not _ugly_ , as you put it. She did have an International Quidditch player eating out of her hand at fifteen. I just didn't see you notice it.'

'Well we had a lot in common, it wasn't a completely out there idea, you know.' Harry could feel himself getting defensive.

'Really, like what?' Ginny was smirking at him. Harry knew she had known both of them really well and knew that there had been nothing between the two at all when the four of them had been close after the war.

'Well we both grew up with muggles.' Harry was scraping the bottom of the barrel here.

Ginny just snorted. 'Yeah if you were both vying for my father's job I could see how that would be useful, but an auror and possible future Minister for Magic, if my sources are correct, are possibly the two more wizard-type careers you could ever aim for.'

Ginny laughed at the look on his face. Speaking of barrels, she now had him over one and he knew she knew it too. 'So what else do you want to know?' Harry asked hoping that they would move on from the current line of questioning. They were only halfway through their main at this stage. He was hoping for a hole in the floor to open up and take him, but alas the Gods were not going to let that happen.

'I guess I can't understand why you held me to a different criteria to Hermione. She didn't have a brood of children with you. Unless she did, in which case you're doing a pretty shitty parenting job over here.' She looked at him sadly.

Harry could feel his jaw squaring, 'No, you know we didn't have any.'

She just looked at him, her face lacking any sort of emotion. 'Then explain it to me.'

'She was doing something important. She wanted change for the wizarding world and her changes were going to really affect people. Look at the legislation she created regarding the house elves.' He started.

But Ginny was on to him. 'Yes, huge success. The majority of wizarding households don't own them and the ones that belonged to Death Eaters became houseless once their masters died or went to Azkaban. Instead, her legislation created a frenzy amongst the good houses who treated their elves well.'

'I freed Dobby, it made his life better.' He couldn't believe he said this. He knew that he had no real interest in house elf welfare. The others he had met all seemed quite content with their station in life. He was digging himself his own hole that the Gods refused to create for him.

'Stop deluding yourself, it wasn't some altruistic move that made you do it. Yes, he wanted to be free but you also did it to shit Malfoy and you know it. Be honest with yourself at least.' Ginny retorted.

'Well she did other things too …' Harry countered but then flailed.

'Fine, clearly you are both beyond reproach.' Ginny answered drinking the rest of the wine in her glass.

They had just finished their mains and desert would still be a good ten minutes away. He knew she was staying to have that. He remembered enough about the Weasley eating habits.

'OK let me ask you this. At school how did quidditch make you feel?' Ginny had a look of determination now.

'So you went and played quidditch to make yourself feel good.' _Fine, two can play at this game_ , Harry thought to himself.

'OK, you're obviously trying to be obtuse here.' Ginny relaxed her face. 'How did it make you feel when you were watching it, not just at school but say at the Quidditch World Cup?'

'It was OK, but I wanted to play.'

'OK, so think about all those people who can't play but enjoy watching it.' Ginny was just looking at him, her brow creased slightly.

'Oh.' He felt like an arsehole but he couldn't help himself. He was getting mad too. 'But you could have gone and done something else. Why that?'

'Because what I did affected people too. Every week Harry, I gave them something to talk about each Friday and every Monday. I gave them something to look forward to and I'm not talking about the bullshit that was written up about my love life.' She glared at him before continuing. 'Quidditch is a fun part of a lot of people's lives Harry. Let alone that it is a multimillion galleon industry, not just for the players but staff, officials, grounds people, merchandisers and even the _bloody_ Daily Prophet. That is a lot of people Harry, affected by a game that made me feel good. So I'm sorry I didn't go on to become something noble like a healer or auror or Merlin forbid a, a bloody ministry worker. I did quidditch because I loved it and I was really good at it. Isn't that why we fought in a war? So people could live their lives doing what they wanted.'

 _Fuck_ , this was going to be harder than he thought.

'Although I don't play quidditch anymore, my history in quidditch has led on to jobs that I love doing. Priorities change. Mine have changed. I have a daughter who now comes first over everything, but I have set myself up that I can now have a career which makes me happy but I can meet her needs.' She explained. 'Can you understand what I am saying here?'

'I guess.' Of course he understood and knew he was now behaving like the petulant child she was looking at him as.

'My mistake in all this was thinking that what we had was special, but clearly I was wrong.' Ginny said sadly, looking like she just wanted to leave and never see him again.

'You weren't.' Harry answered quickly. 'Wrong that is. I just didn't realise what I had when I had it.'

She considered him for a moment. 'You said you felt confused. Why didn't you talk to me? I thought you felt comfortable talking to me, we could have discussed it you know.'

Harry just looked at her, she was clearly disappointed in him. 'Honestly I don't know. I thought I did at the time but I was wrong.'

She quirked an eyebrow at him. 'What was it though?'

Looking at his now empty plate. 'I thought she was the only one who had really stood by me.'

Ginny looked at him dejectedly. 'You honestly thought that.'

Harry looked up. 'At the time, yeah, Hermione was always there for me.'

'I thought I was there for you too.'

Harry continued. 'Not like she has been over the years. Especially when we were away. Ron had left but Hermione stayed by myside.'

Ginny sighed. 'Yes, Ron told me about the night he left.'

'Oh.' Was all he could say. They hadn't discussed this before. Granted, it had taken Harry a couple of days after Ron had left to realise that Ron had actually been right at the time. They were just so angry that night and something had to give. Unfortunately, that happened to be Ron. Thankfully he had only managed to run in to some daft snatchers, he had thought over the years of what _could have_ happened that stupid night all those years ago. Those thoughts left him cold.

'Ron and I talked a lot after what happened between the four of us. That came up. I have to admit I was pretty pissed when he told me he left but then he explained what actually happened that night.' Ginny said simply.

Harry had no answer. He knew they had both acted rashly, they were tired, sore, hungry and emotions between the two had been running high. He had practically told his best friend to piss off and then had the nerve to be angry when he actually did it.

'So wouldn't it have made more sense to get together with her then? You were with one another alone for six or so weeks. Looks of lust over a campfire? Snuggling together to keep warm? Anything? Why string us along for another nine months, only to realise she was suddenly the love of your life?' Ginny asked.

'You know what we were trying to do, there was no time for any romantic feelings to develop between us.' He could feel himself getting defensive again.

'So somehow these feelings developed when you hadn't seen her since Christmas at the Burrow. It's just that I don't remember seeing you two alone all that much, seeing as our time was monopolised with the two of us snogging in every nook and cranny we could find.' Ginny questioned.

'It came after that.' Harry knew this sounded weak but he had literally nothing left to give.

'Oh, you mean when Ron left the aurors and went to live with George. You know George wasn't right at the time?' Ginny was like a dog with a bone. He could tell she wasn't giving up.

'Yes.'

'And that's when you thought would be the best time to strike and get the girl of your dreams?' Ginny said to him.

'Look it really wasn't like we were trying to be sneaky about it and she wasn't …' Harry couldn't complete the sentence, he was getting too worked up. He was beginning to wonder if this was even worth the trouble he was creating for himself. But when he looked up at the woman sitting across the table from him, he knew it would be.

'Looked sneaky. I mean you didn't tell me, Skeeter did.' Ginny simply said.

'You have no idea how sorry I am about that.' Harry said remembering the panic he felt on that day.

'Well at the time you didn't seem to be.' Ginny simply said.

Harry could only look at her and apologise again. 'I really am sorry.'

'Yes, so you said but you haven't explained the why.' She implored.

'I can't. I don't know how to explain it.' Harry couldn't find the words to explain what had even happened. Even now it was just a blur.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

'Were you in love with her? Ginny asked.

'No, but I thought we could be.'

'You realise how sad that sounds, don't you?' Ginny was looking at him sorrowfully.

'I do now, but at the time, well …' Harry could only trail off. He knew he and Hermione had made a huge mistake and had deeply hurt not only the woman sitting in front of him but her brother as well. And for what, a dismal marriage, divorced five years later and he had barely spoken to her either in more than a decade.

'OK.' Ginny said looking even more confused and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't blame her.

'Anyway, speaking of love lives, I actually thought you may have gotten together with Neville. I know you too were really close, before we …' Harry said. Knowing full well nothing had happened, Neville had drummed that into him more than enough times over the years.

'Really? Neville,' she looked at him incredulously. 'Wouldn't I have done that after the Yule Ball? I mean he did take me.'

Harry fumbled with his words. 'Well no, I meant after the battle. He became a bit of a hero for the cause you know.'

Ginny was starting to look angry. 'Do you honestly think that little of me?'

'Well wasn't it because I was the Chosen One?' He questioned.

Ginny just smiled at him. 'Of course that was part of it.'

He was shocked. He really didn't expect that answer at all. She could have at least pretended it was something different.

Ginny laughed at him. 'Oh Harry, not the way you think though. You could have been a real pompous arsehole about it but you weren't and for me, an eleven-year-old girl, you were just a dream. Extremely cute, caring, loyal and it didn't help that you saved my life my first year at Hogwarts.' Her smile was softer now. 'Let alone the fact that you never made a big deal about the feelings I had for you. What can I say?' She shrugged her shoulders at this. 'You had this huge burden resting on your shoulders but for the majority of the time, you were just this normal, decent kid and don't even get me started on your quidditch skills. I was a goner for you. So I'm sorry but I won't apologise for that.'

Harry felt awful. He needed to just shut his mouth before she threw her napkin down and walked away for good. But she continued clearly trying to lighten the mood. 'Also didn't help that you have the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen either. And to this day, as well.'

'They are the same eyes you know.' He said blushing, realising what just came out of his mouth.

'I'm not blind.' Ginny said stating the obvious. 'I can see that.'

Ginny looked at him sadly. 'No Harry, I want fireworks. When I kiss someone, I want to feel it to the ends of my toes otherwise what's the point. I love Neville, but I don't and have never had that with him. I can't think of anything worse than being stuck in a relationship where the thought of their touch does nothing to me or worse, makes me uncomfortable. No thanks.' She continued on. 'I had that magic with Oliver and I won't settle for anything less. I deserve it and so will the person I choose to be with.'

They had just finished their coffees and were about to head off.

'OK, I only have one question left and if answered honestly, I will answer any question you have. Can I ask you another question?' She asked as he called over the waiter for the check.

'Sure.' Harry was no longer nervous and after everything they had discussed tonight, he could bare his soul a little longer.

Without hesitation she asked, 'What did you two do in your spare time together, you know for fun, when you weren't at work or a function or other Golden Couple-ish duties?'

He laughed. 'Golden Couple-ish duties?'

'Well?' She asked cocking her eyebrow.

'We read and studied a lot,' Harry answered still smiling.

'Oh, like how we use to read,' she smirked.

Harry's face went straight. 'No, we really did read.' He could barely remember 'reading' with Hermione but his 'reading' time with Ginny had been fodder for many solo activities in the years after. Harry smiled at that.

Ginny laughed. 'Dammit, I owe Ron ten galleons.'

'Do I even want to know?' Harry was back to laughing again.

'Definitely not,' she laughed again, shaking her head vigorously.

'I've missed your laugh.' He looked at her wistfully. 'Well what did you and Oliver do for fun?'

'We trained a lot,' she responded.

'Like what we did back at Hogwarts?'

At this she blushed, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. 'Only if your referring to the fantasized version of quidditch practise I had in my head back at Hogwarts.' To which she then burst out laughing. For all his bravado he was trying out tonight, she could still get to him. It was now his turn to blush and he was doing a spectacular version of a Weasley right now.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at her sadly. 'He made you happy, didn't he?'

Ginny smiled back at him, but her eyes were misty. 'Yes, most of the happiest memories I have.'

'Look, I'm sorry about how things ended with us, I'm sorry about how things went tonight. I'm just sorry for the giant mess that this is. I knew this talk was going to be something we had to do. I just didn't think it was going to be this hard to be honest.' Was all Harry could say.

She continued to just look at him.

'I want us to be friends again. We can try that, can't we?' Harry asked.

'Well I have reserved _some_ of my happy memories about you. Trust me, they aren't all bad.' She smirked. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

'It's still there Ginny, I know you feel it.' Harry simply stated. 'Otherwise you wouldn't care about this as much.'

'I felt it as soon as I saw you at the bar, but it doesn't change our history, but thank you for taking the time to try and explain why you did what you did. My thoughts clearly differ, but I am willing to now wipe the slate clean and start again. We're not teenagers anymore.' Ginny said.

'Honestly, I would like more but I think for now if we could build a friendship again, that would make me very happy.' He answered.

Ginny just considered him for a moment. 'We'll see Harry, it's a lot to think about. But I think being friends is a start.'

He held out his hand, 'Harry Potter.'

She took his hand in hers and shook it, 'Ginny Wood.'

'Can I message you sometime?' He asked cautiously.

'I'd like that.' She smiled up at him.

Then Harry watched her apparate from him.

 _Friends?_ Who did he think he was kidding, as he rubbed the back of his neck.


	9. Chapter 9 - We Can Try

Of course he was at the pub and of course she became a rambling mess one hour into seeing him again for the first time in over fifteen years. And Merlin, did he have to look so good. She felt she had things under control until he touched her and then it was as if she had resorted back to a seventeen-year-old again. _Stupid phone. Bloody Ron._ She knew she was in trouble when her heart had begun to race as soon as she realised he was sitting there but her thought at the time, was it was simply the shock of seeing him. He never appeared in the papers and all she knew about him was that he was over here. She was definitely going to be having a talk with her mum next time she went back. Oh, _and Ron too._

All this time she had just assumed that he was working as an auror in the States. Why did nobody ever tell her? Well, if she was honest, she knew the answer to that. Nobody spoke of him ever around her. Her mum and Andromeda would change conversation faster than a niffler could spot a coin. Nobody from school ever spoke of him, they had more important things to have conversations about than what Harry _bloody_ Potter was up to. They were all adults now, with families and jobs and responsibilities, he just never came up.

But Ron, he would have known. He had spoken to Ron occasionally over the years. Why did Ron never say anything? He would be the first on her hit list tonight when she got home.

She had to excuse herself after reminiscing with Annie. Harry hadn't contributed a lot to the conversation but just having him there was too much and she felt she would hyperventilate at any moment. Of course, Annie had followed her into the bathroom to get the gossip straight from the horse's mouth.

Annie had grilled her like she was channelling an auror. Ginny just told her that they had dated for a short time in school and that it was nothing serious. She didn't want to lie to her but this was far easier to deal with for the time being.

'How could you not tell me you worked with Harry Potter?' Ginny questioned while she splashed some water on her face. She was so flushed.

'It never came up and to be honest, he doesn't really fit the hero type. So, you tend to forget when you're just talking to him.' Annie replied honestly. Ginny knew this wasn't Annie's fault. He did that to her too.

Then she remembered. 'He's the 'dishy' professor.' Ginny just stated staring at Annie's reflection.

'So, you think he's dishy, do you?' Annie just smiled back at Ginny's reflection as she applied a small amount of lip balm.

'Oh, Merlin.' Ginny mumbled as she frantically rubbed her face. She felt herself getting hotter by the minute.

'Stop! You're ruining your make up.' Annie said simply as she applied a quick charm to fix what Ginny had done to herself. 'There's more to this story and you will tell me.'

'Well if I do, it won't be in here.' Ginny said sharply. 'Let's go, we've been about ten minutes already. He'll know we were talking about him.'

Annie just smirked and then let out a hearty laugh. 'I think he thinks you're dishy too.'

Ginny just scowled and walked out, leaving Annie to laugh on her own.

'Yes, there's definitely more here than a date gone wrong.' Annie called out.

So far Ginny had seen Harry twice, but he was now back in England. She did wonder what was going to happen when he came back. Harry made her nervous and she wasn't fond of that feeling. Actually, he made her feel a lot of things she hadn't felt in quite some time.

* * *

Harry messaged her the moment he was back. Literally. He was clearly keen, Ginny thought. She had gotten vibes from him from their last two encounters but if he was looking for anything, even just to be friends, he was going to have to tell her what really happened all those years ago.

It wasn't going to be pretty but Ginny didn't care, she deserved the truth and if he didn't give her that, then he would get nothing and it would be as if these last two meetings had never happened. She managed to forget him once, she could do it again.

She was going to get her answers.

 _It's not a date, just dinner_ was her mantra as she lay in her bed that night.

They met at the restaurant a couple of days later. There was no way she was allowing him to come to her place. _This was not a date._

Ginny told him straight off what she expected tonight. It did surprise her that he didn't seem surprised at all by this, it was if he almost knew it was inevitable.

'I know what you're trying to do and I am going to make this super clear. I'm not seventeen anymore. I will not crumble under your puppy dog eyes. I haven't had some form of amnesia or brain injury that made me forget what _you_ did to us all those years ago.' Ginny stated. She had to make this as clear for him as possible. So she laid out all her cards up front. 'Honestly, I'm too old to play games. I don't know if you can even be what I need anymore, or I for you. I can feel that pull again but to be honest, I'll need more than a couple of kisses to make me sure that this is even a good thing for us.'

Ginny just looked at him. She knew he was considering his options but she hoped he would choose the right one this time.

'You haven't had any of my kisses recently to even now what you might be missing?' Harry said. He was clearly going to try humour and under any other circumstances she would have laughed but not this time. It was way too late for that. 'OK, what do you need?'

Ginny considered him and then told him exactly what she needed. She didn't think she was asking for a lot and these were just the basics.

'Are you looking for a replacement for Oliver? Cause I think it's a bit unfair to try and compare me to him?' Was his response. _Was he kidding her?_ She thought angrily but then that was just replaced by sadness.

'Trust me I'm not. I have seen you three times in fifteen years, you don't even compare at this stage.'

A replacement for Oliver? That's what he thought she was wanting. There was _never_ going to be a replacement for Oliver. _Nobody_ would be able to replace him. She couldn't get into that now and besides it was none of his damn business. She came for another reason. _Answers._

Ginny simply responded. 'I need to know everything. Take it or leave it Harry, this is not even up for negotiation.'

'OK, so where do you want to start?' He asked.

Ginny was determined to learn how this mess between them had even started. 'At the very beginning?'

Ginny just listened as he told her about the letter Hermione had sent to meet him. _Great_ , so her so-called friend planned on meeting Harry on the sly and he agreed. He spoke of their conversation that day but she noticed he left out the kiss that landed them on the front page.

He continued on with how Hermione understood him better than anyone else, how he had felt abandoned by Ginny as she would rather practise quidditch than meet up with him, and Ron, who would rather be with George than with him. How Hermione had moved in with him as her parents were still understandably upset at what their only daughter had done to them and the pressure from outside sources to marry and solidify their relationship.

Ginny just listened. She never made a sound, didn't ask questions or respond to anything he was telling her. She needed to get this right in her head or it was going to become a slinging match of accusations before it even got started.

 _He said she was like a sister._ Ginny remembered the day at the Burrow when he told her that.

He offered her some more wine. _Fuck yes_ , she was definitely going to need this.

'Yeah, that would be good.' Ginny said.

Maybe she was old-fashioned but the thought of having sex with any of her brothers was just gross. And she had five very different types to choose from. Eww! She wasn't even going to bring that up. The thought made her nauseous. She would have to start somewhere else.

'You knew it was going to be hard being separated for another year. I had responsibilities Harry, and a future I was trying to create.' Ginny stated, thinking this would be a better starting point.

'I thought you wanted a future with me.' He answered.

Ginny just sighed, he was obviously going to go with the 'poor me' route. 'If you thought I was going to give up quidditch to have a six-hour snogging session with you once every three or so weeks. Then you had me wrong. I was never going to give up my dreams of quidditch to become barefoot and pregnant by eighteen and a brood of seven by the age of twenty-nine. I thought you understood that.'

'Would it have been so bad?'

Oh Merlin, the thought alone still sent shivers down her spine and not the good kind. 'Yes, it's not what I wanted, you were out doing what you wanted, why couldn't I have that too?'

'But when you love someone aren't you willing to put them first, isn't that what you are now wanting of me?' He said.

Ginny just shook her head. She knew he was simply being defensive but she wasn't going to put up with it. 'Yes, at thirty-five Harry, not eighteen. If you can't see the difference then we are going to get nowhere with this.' She could only sigh … again. 'I gave you my entire summer. In fact, I spent every minute of my free time during my first week back at Hogwarts reading all the pre reading I hadn't done.'

Harry looked at her. 'I didn't know.'

'I know because I didn't want you feeling guilty that I would rather have spent time with you than a bloody text book. But back at Hogwarts, it was different. It was no different to having a job.' Ginny couldn't see why this was so hard for him to get.

'I hardly think it's the same.' He responded.

 _Was he taking the piss right now?_ 'Let me assure you as someone who has done both. It was.' Ginny could see she was getting to him but she didn't care, she was not leaving until she knew everything. She had waited nearly sixteen years for this and she was not going to walk away. If he wanted to behave like a four-year-old, she could deal with that. She had lived for a year with one of those, she thought smiling to herself. 'I really want you to justify your choice.'

Harry looked lost. She almost felt bad for him but then remembered the first couple of years after he broke it off with her and she hardened again.

Harry looked like he had no idea where to begin so Ginny thought she could best try and guess what was going on in that head of his. 'I understand what Hermione had done for you over the years, but honestly, I never thought there was anything more than just a close friendship. I never once saw you look at her the way you did to me, or Cho or even Parvati.' She held up her hand to stop him. She thought he hadn't noticed. Please, she did more Harry watching than she would care to admit too. Then a thought struck her, oh Merlin, it couldn't be but she had to ask. 'Were you with her out of gratitude?'

'No,' Harry answered but quickly added. 'Besides it's not like she was ugly.'

'Oh Merlin, what every girl wants to hear.' Ginny was cringing on Hermione's behalf or perhaps just for the general female population who had ever been a victim of tactless male word vomit. She had had six brothers after all and knew exactly what they were capable of. 'I know she's not _ugly_ , as you put it. She did have an International Quidditch player eating out of her hand at fifteen. I just didn't see you notice it.'

'Well we had a lot in common, it wasn't a completely out there idea, you know.' He was getting defensive and if this was where he wanted to steer this little conversation she was more than willing to go there.

Ginny smirked. She may actually start to get her answers. 'Really, like what?'

'Well we both grew up with muggles.' He replied.

This was going to be easier than she thought. Ginny just snorted. 'Yeah if you were both vying for my father's job I could see how that would be useful, but an auror and possible future Minister for Magic, if my sources are correct, are possibly the two more wizard-type careers you could ever aim for.'

Ginny could only laugh at the look on his face. He was so predictable. Nearly sixteen years later and he still had no idea. How they had managed four years together was beyond her. She had figured six months at best before they killed one another. Maybe she didn't know him _or them_ , at all.

Harry looked at her and asked. 'So what else do you want to know?'

 _OK, he wanted to move on, I would too if I had no idea what I was talking about either,_ she thought smiling to herself again but then her mood grew sombre. 'I guess I can't understand why you held me to a different criteria to Hermione. She didn't have a brood of children with you. Unless she did, in which case you're doing a pretty shitty parenting job over here.'

Harry tensed, 'No, you know we didn't have any.'

'Then explain it to me.' Ginny asked. She needed to know why Hermione was so different. What did she have that Ginny didn't?

'She was doing something important. She wanted change for the wizarding world and her changes were going to really effect people. Look at the legislation she created regarding the house elves.' He started.

This was what he was bringing up. Ginny nearly scoffed at it. 'Yes, huge success. The majority of wizarding households don't own them and the ones that belonged to Death Eaters became houseless once their masters died or went to Azkaban. Instead, her legislation created a frenzy amongst the good houses who treated their elves well.'

'I freed Dobby, it made his life better.' He answered.

She restrained herself from face palming. 'Stop deluding yourself, it wasn't some altruistic move that made you do it. Yes, he wanted to be free but you also did it to shit Malfoy and you know it. Be honest with yourself at least.' Ginny retorted. His arguments were absurd. It really was like dealing with a four-year-old who was simply being disagreeable.

'Well she did other things too …' He started but stopped.

Ginny had had enough. 'Fine, clearly you are both beyond reproach.' Skolling the rest of the wine in her glass.

She changed tactics yet again. She needed him to realise that quidditch was an important part of her life, especially back then. 'OK let me ask you this. At school, how did quidditch make you feel?'

'So you went and played quidditch to make yourself feel good.' She felt her temper rising but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

'OK, you're obviously trying to be obtuse here.' Ginny relaxed her face. 'How did it make you feel when you were watching it, not just at school but say at the Quidditch World Cup?'

'It was OK, but I wanted to play.'

'OK, so think about all those people who can't play but enjoy watching it.' She was looking at him. She needed him to get this through that head of his. If they hadn't of worked out as a couple back then, what would she have fallen back on. She had needed to secure her future before she could think of them moving forward. She loved her mum, but she wasn't going to be her mum. She had wanted more.

'Oh. But you could have gone and done something else. Why that?' He was tense again.

Ginny just told him how quidditch made her feel and how it felt to bring something fun into the lives of others. She wasn't naïve, she knew she wasn't out their bettering the world, but she knew that for a couple of hours a week she was bettering the lives of those who loved quidditch as she did.

'So I'm sorry I didn't go on to become something noble like a healer or auror or Merlin forbid a, a bloody ministry worker. I did quidditch because I loved it and I was really good at it. Isn't that why we fought in a war? So people could live their lives doing what they wanted.' She continued. 'Although I don't play quidditch anymore, my history in quidditch has led on to jobs that I love doing. Priorities change. Mine have changed. I have a daughter who now comes first over everything, but I have set myself up that I can now pursue a career which makes me happy but I can meet her needs.' She explained. 'Can you understand what I am saying here?'

'I guess.'

Ginny felt she had been wrong in agreeing to meet him again. This was awful and he was just going to continue to throw everything he could back at her. 'My mistake in all this was thinking that what we had was special, but clearly I was wrong.' Ginny replied. She was about to get her bag and go. _This was a mistake, Harry was a mistake, when was she going to realise this._

'You weren't.' Harry finally replied. 'Wrong that is. I just didn't realise what I had when I had it.'

Ginny looked at him. Why was he doing this? He had had her flipping and flopping all evening. She considered him for a moment. 'You said you felt confused. Why didn't you talk to me? I thought you felt comfortable talking to me, we could have discussed it you know.'

Ginny was just looking at him sadly. She was confused. 'Honestly I don't know. I thought I did at the time but I was wrong.'

Clearly a glutton for punishment, she thought as she continued. 'What was it though?'

Harry looked down. 'I thought she was the only one who had really stood by me.'

 _Where had he got that thought from?_ 'You honestly thought that.'

Harry looked up. 'At the time, yeah, Hermione was always there for me.'

'I thought I was there for you too.' Ginny answered. She could feel her temper rise again.

Harry continued. 'Not like she has been over the years. Especially when we were away. Ron had left but Hermione stayed by my side.'

Ginny felt bad but her only conclusion was that Hermione had put all this into his head. It was the only logical reason because the answers he was giving now, she wasn't sure he even understood. _But why would she do that?_ Ginny sighed. 'Yes, Ron told me about the night he left.'

'Oh.' Harry answered. He looked miserable.

'Ron and I talked a lot after what happened between the four of us. That came up. I have to admit I was pretty pissed when he told me he left but then he explained what actually happened that night.' Ginny said simply, remembering Ron and herself spending so many wasted nights going over what had happened; breaking down every letter, every conversation and both were as lost as she still felt now.

'So wouldn't it have made more sense to get together with her then? You were with one another alone for six or so weeks. Looks of lust over a campfire? Snuggling together to keep warm? Anything? Why string us along for another nine months, only to realise she was suddenly the love of your life?' Ginny asked knowing that no such thing had happened. Ron had told her that, but then again Ron wasn't there. It may have just been wishful thinking on his part.

'You know what we were trying to do, there was no time for any romantic feelings to develop between us.'

Ginny was determined to figure this out. However, she felt like she was asking the same thing over and over but in slightly different ways to illicit an answer from him that made sense. 'So somehow these feelings developed when you hadn't seen her since Christmas at the Burrow. It's just that I don't remember seeing you two alone all that much at Christmas, seeing as your time was monopolised with the two of us snogging in every nook and cranny we could find.'

'It came after that.' Harry answered.

 _It was Ron._ Well not Ron, but Hermione's reaction to Ron leaving the aurors. Ginny kept at him. This had to be it. 'Oh, you mean when Ron left the aurors and went to live with George. You know George wasn't right at the time?'

'Yes.'

Oh, this was gold. 'And that's when you thought would be the best time to strike and get the girl of your dreams?' Ginny said to him not caring at all that he was getting all defensive again.

'Look it really wasn't like we were trying to be sneaky about it and she wasn't ….' Harry now looked like he wanted to leave.

Ginny continued to push his buttons. This was getting interesting. 'Looked sneaky. I mean you didn't tell me, Skeeter did.'

'You have no idea how sorry I am about that.' Harry said.

He looked like he was finally capitulating. 'Well at the time you didn't seem to be.'

Harry only looked at her. 'I really am sorry.'

'Yes, so you said but you haven't explained the why.' Ginny knew the answer, but Harry didn't.

 _'Just tell me again, exactly?' Ginny was questioning Ron over the table._

 _'We have been over this. All she said was that Harry suited her better and together they could do great things.' Ron huffed finishing his fourth Firewhisky of the night._

'I can't. I don't know how to explain it.' Harry answered.

Of course he couldn't. He didn't know that she had said that. He would have run for the hills not into her arms if he had. Ginny quickly recovered from her revelation. Merlin, this really was getting interesting now.

Ginny couldn't help herself. 'Were you in love with her?'

'No, but I thought we could be.'

Ginny just felt bad for him now. 'You realise how sad that sounds, don't you?'

'I do now, but at the time, well …' Harry said.

'OK.' Ginny was confused that he was confused. How could he not see the mess they were going to create? How could _she_ not see it? _She_ was supposedly the smart one in their little trio. It was a train wreck waiting to happen and it did.

'Anyway, speaking of love lives, I actually thought you may have gotten together with Neville. I know you too were really close, before we …' Harry said.

Of course, let's turn it back on me, she thought. 'Really? Neville,' she looked at him incredulously. 'Wouldn't I have done that after the Yule Ball? I mean he did take me.'

'Well no, I meant after the battle. He became a bit of a hero for the cause you know.' It was like for every two steps forward, he forced them back another.

Ginny felt anger at this little quip. 'Do you honestly think that little of me?'

'Well wasn't it because I was the Chosen One?' He questioned.

Ginny just smiled at him. 'Of course that was part of it.'

He looked shocked. Good, her buttons were no longer his to push anymore. If anyone was going to do that it would be her to him. She laughed at him. 'Oh Harry, not the way you think though. You could have been a real pompous arsehole about it but you weren't and for me, an eleven-year-old girl, you were just a dream. Extremely cute, caring, loyal and it didn't help that you saved my life my first year at Hogwarts.' Her smile softer now thinking back to a twelve-year-old Harry. 'Let alone the fact that you never made a big deal about the feelings I had for you. What can I say?' she paused and shrugged her shoulders. 'You had this huge burden resting on your shoulders but for the majority of the time, you were just this normal, decent kid and don't even get me started on your quidditch skills. I was a goner for you. So I'm sorry but I won't apologise for that.'

She just looked at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking so she stabbed the knife in a little more. 'Also didn't help that you have the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen either. And to this day, as well.'

'They are the same eyes you know.' He was blushing, _one step forward_ , she thought.

'I'm not blind. I can see that.' Ginny answered, trying not to laugh at him. But then she figured she'd have one more twist of that knife for the night. This conversation had drained her. 'No Harry, I want fireworks. When I kiss someone, I want to feel it to the ends of my toes otherwise what's the point. I love Neville, but I don't and have never had that with him. I can't think of anything worse than being stuck in a relationship where the thought of their touch does nothing to me or worse, makes me uncomfortable. No thanks.' She continued. 'I had that magic with Oliver and I won't settle for anything less. I deserve it and so will the person I choose to be with.'

They had just finished their coffees and were about to head off.

 _One last one to finally settle a sibling bet,_ Ginny thought smugly. 'OK, I only have one question left and if answered honestly, I will answer any question you have. Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.' Harry answered looking a little more than relieved that this interrogation was finally over.

Without hesitating Ginny asked, 'What did you two do in your spare time together, you know for fun, when you weren't at work or a function or other Golden Couple-ish duties?'

Harry laughed. 'Golden Couple-ish duties?'

'Well?' _C'mon, there's ten galleons riding on this,_ she thought.

'We read and studied a lot,' was his answer but he was smiling. _Maybe_ there was more to it than she thought.

'Oh, like how we use to read,' Ginny smirked. She knew he would know what she meant.

Harry's face dropped. 'No, we really did read.'

Ginny couldn't help the laugh that escaped. 'Dammit, I owe Ron ten galleons.'

'Do I even want to know?' Harry laughed.

'Definitely not,' Ginny said laughing, _Not a chance Potter_ , shaking her head vigorously.

'I've missed your laugh.' Harry was looking softly at her. He hadn't looked at her like that almost all night. 'Well, what did you and Oliver do for fun?'

 _Shit_ , she thought smiling to herself. 'We trained a lot.'

'Like what we did back at Hogwarts?' He enquired.

 _Fuck it, in for a knut, in for a sickle,_ she thought, then trying to hold back from laughing. 'Only if you're referring to the fantasized version of quidditch practise I had in my head back at Hogwarts.' Ginny couldn't help herself. She laughed. They did train to a point but it was what came after that they both looked forward too. _No pain, no gain,_ Oliver would whisper as he nuzzled her neck after their daily jogs around Mill Valley.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at her. 'He made you happy, didn't he?'

Ginny smiled, but she could feel her eyes were brimming. Oliver had been gone now almost as long as their relationship had been, yet she still missed him. 'Yes, most of the happiest memories I have.'

'Look, I'm sorry about how things ended with us, I'm sorry about how things went tonight. I'm just sorry for the giant mess that this is. I knew this talk was going to be something we had to do. I just didn't think it was going to be this hard to be honest.' Harry said.

Ginny looked at him, she knew he was being honest about that and knew he did feel terrible over what had happened.

'I want us to be friends again. We can try that, can't we?' Harry asked.

She accepted the olive branch he was holding out to her. 'Well I have reserved _some_ of my happy memories about you. Trust me, they aren't all bad.' Ginny smirked knowing that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'It's still there Ginny, I know you feel it.' Harry said to her. 'Otherwise you wouldn't care about this as much.'

Ginny was going to be honest, she wasn't sixteen talking to her current love interest, she was an adult now. 'I felt it as soon as I saw you at the bar, but it doesn't change our history, but thank you for taking the time to try and explain why you did what you did. My thoughts clearly differ, but I am willing to now wipe the slate clean and start again. We're not teenagers anymore.' Ginny said.

'Honestly, I would like more but I think for now if we could build a friendship again, that would make me very happy.'

Ginny just considered him for a moment, this was scaring her a bit. She wasn't sure how long they could be friends before whatever it was between them would raise its head. She was certain it would. 'We'll see Harry, it's a lot to think about. But I think being friends is a start.'

He surprised her by holding out his hand, 'Harry Potter.'

Ginny smiled awkwardly, suddenly feeling shy again but placed her hand in his to shake it. 'Ginny Wood.'

'Can I message you sometime?' He asked cautiously.

'I'd like that.' She smiled up at him. Merlin help her. She had to go.

Pacing across her living room floor ten minutes later, her mind was reeling. She could do friends. She just wasn't sure how long her resolve could hold out. It's one thing to hear snippets about him second hand but in the flesh, well she just felt screwed.

* * *

She looked around her house for the final time. Her work had been taking her to Boston far too often, so it made sense to sell up and leave. But Merlin, she had loved living here. Here with her family.

She sat on the kitchen stool looking out over the valley below. Annie had taken Charlotte for the weekend and Bill and Fleur had come to help her shrink and pack everything away. She hadn't found a house in Boston yet but the Daily Prophet was keeping her in a hotel until she found a place. Her furniture now packed in a few boxes and sitting in that hotel room.

 _Bill was upstairs packing away both Charlotte's and her bedrooms._

 _'Ginny, tea?' Fleur said quietly._

 _'No thanks Fleur.'_

 _'Perhaps wine?' Fleur said, a tiny smile appearing on her face._

 _Ginny turned towards Fleur, silent tears on her cheeks._

 _'A hug, perhaps?' As she opened her arms to her. Ginny just walked straight into them._

 _'I …'_

 _'It's fine, well it's not but your family is here for you, we are all here for you, for anything.' Fleur said as she stroked Ginny's back._

 _'It's too much,' Ginny said crying into her shoulder._

 _'It is but I think it is time for you.' Fleur said as she pulled back and lifted Ginny's chin with her finger. 'I get the wine.'_

 _'Thank you.'_

It was time to say goodbye and go. Ginny felt the tears well. She knew she wasn't just saying goodbye to her home but to Oliver as well.

* * *

Ginny's focus was now on getting started on the interviews and articles she would be preparing for the upcoming qualifying games for the next Quidditch World Cup. Her relationship with Harry at this time she thought could be considered as friendly. They had only managed drinks, no more dinners. Well after the last one, she was surprised he even wanted to see her again. She knew he hadn't enjoyed it. However, now that crunch time was upon her workwise, he was going to have to be content with just messages for the time being.

 ** _What are you up to today?_** Ginny messaged one morning, as she got ready to go into the office.

 _Teaching second years about staying safe around dangerous creatures._

She laughed and hoped he wasn't going to pull a Lockhart. **_Well make sure you talk about gnomes, they have quite the bite to them_**

 _Will do. What about you?_

She was excited about this. **_I am interviewing Liliana Kowalski, for the World Cup players edition_**

 _Wow, I would much rather be doing that_

Ginny laughed at that. Of course he would. Liliana had made the list of the top ten hottest quidditch players of the year in a number of publications. Ginny thought she was stunning and clearly, she wasn't alone in her sentiments.

 ** _I'm sure you would. Shall I give her your regards?_**

 _Yeah why not, I might get lucky_

Ginny giggled at that. Like he would have a problem with getting lucky she thought to herself. **_Not a problem, go to class. I'll message you later with her answer_**

 _I'm kidding, don't you dare_

Let him sweat it out for a while. She sent her message, _**Got to go, bye**_ , collected Charlotte from her room and left for the office.

Liliana was not only gorgeous but extremely personable. This had the promise of a great article. Liliana had given her heaps to work with which Ginny had found rare amongst quidditch players who usually kept quite tight lipped about everything.

'Oh before we finish, Harry Potter sends his regards.' Ginny said as her allotted time with Liliana came to an end.

She turned a lovely pink colour. _Are you kidding me?_ Ginny couldn't believe how pretty she made blushing look.

'Oh, he has not been seen for a while, yes?' Liliana enquired looking at Ginny.

'Yeah,' Ginny only saw his picture if he was snapped in London, otherwise the press left him alone. She assumed it was the same over there too.

'He is quite handsome, yes?' Ginny was getting concerned. Not that she had any sort of claim on him but what was supposed to be an innocent joke, could now badly backfire on her _. Not that she had a claim on him_ , she reiterated in her mind.

'Yes.' Well, Ginny thought so, more than handsome if she was being honest.

'He is also a he, yes?' Liliana laughed at the expression on Ginny's face.

'Oh … Oh.' Ginny didn't know where to look.

Liliana then flashed her the brightest smile Ginny had ever witnessed outside of the female Delacours, then touched Ginny's hand. 'Goodbye Ginny,' she said leaving the room.

 ** _She declined but has her reasons, which she won't divulge_**. Ginny messaged back that night to Harry.

 _And you won't divulge either?_

Ginny laughed at what he had sent. **_Not a chance. It's how I keep my job. Talk to you later._**

Liliana made more money in one year from promotional work than she ever would in her entire career in quidditch. Smart and beautiful. Ginny would keep her secret.

They kept this up for a while and then came a surprise interview. Ginny knew Harry would be interested in this one.

 ** _My next interview is with Krum_**

 _Oh Krum huh?_

 ** _I haven't seen him in person since Bill and Fleur's wedding. We didn't play against one another in 2002. I feel a kinship with him. I know what it's like to lose a Quidditch World Cup. But I can only imagine what it must have been like to actually win it._**

Harry didn't respond straightaway. _Shit,_ she was just kidding. Then she heard the ping:

 _Well make sure you keep it professional. Ha ha_

He may be doing something other than just waiting for your messages, Ginny chastised herself. **_Will do Potter, enjoy your day._**

 _Enjoy yours too x_

 _OK that's new,_ as she stared at the 'x'. A blush creeping up, one which she was sure did not resemble that of Liliana's at all.

* * *

They were meeting for dinner but this time Charlotte was with them. If Ginny was going to even consider having him back in her life as anything more than a friend, this was a necessary step. If she was being honest, she had rather enjoyed their messages remembering a time when they could talk for hours about nothing.

Ginny heard the knock at the door, so moved closer to the bedroom door while she got her shoes on. She could hear Charlotte open the door.

'Hello Charlotte, I'm Harry.' She imagined he held out his hand for Charlie to shake it.

'Hey, mum is just getting ready. We got back a bit later than we were supposed to.' Charlotte answered.

She could hear Harry ask. 'What were you doing today?'

'Mum was doing a phone interview. It was supposed to go for an hour but they just kept chatting. Kind of boring, she should have left me here.' Charlotte said her voice getting louder.

'Well she probably just didn't want to leave you all by yourself in a hotel room. It can get a bit boring I reckon.' Harry's was louder too, he must have come in.

'So is this a date date?' Charlotte asked. Ginny could just imagine her face, especially if it was like the one Ginny had witnessed when she too was asked the same question earlier that day.

'Maybe, what did your mum say it was?' Harry said clearly covering his bases.

'She called it a 'get to know you' dinner.' Charlotte was on the stairs now, her voice becoming louder. Ginny stepped back from the doorway.

'Then that's what we'll call it.'

'That's not really a thing you know.' Charlotte answered back as she bounded up the stairs to her room.

Ginny replaced the huge smile on her face with a smaller surprised look as she walked out of her bedroom and started down the stairs. She didn't need them to know she had been eavesdropping.

'Sorry, we got home late,' She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. 'Riku Chiba had me on the phone for ages. He's quite chatty. He's been learning English and loved the fact he was speaking to an English lady.'

'It's all good. I didn't make any reservations just thought we could find somewhere,' Harry said in response.

'Sounds fun,' Ginny smiled at him then turned to the stairs. 'Charlie, c'mon.'

'Wait, I have to get my shoes on.' Charlotte yelled from her bedroom.

'Of course you do.' Ginny muttered, then looked to Harry. 'And you thought you were only going to have to wait for me, she can be a lot worse.'

They were staying close to the harbour so there were plenty of places to choose from and the apartment was impressive. 'The Daily Prophet must be rolling in it putting you up here.'

Ginny laughed. 'What can I say, they love me.'

They soon found a seafood place nearby and stuck to some fairly safe topics; discussing school and work. Ginny mentioned that she was going to be doing some radio commentary for the Quidditch World Cup. Of course that got them reminiscing about the commentary of Hogwarts matches. Both were in hysterics, while a clearly embarrassed Charlotte just looked at them shaking her head.

Ginny was having a great time and not really wanting the night to end, suggested an ice cream place not too far from where they were.

They had just settled into chairs in the outdoor area.

'I know you.' Charlotte said looking at Harry.

'Sorry,' Harry looked surprised.

'I remember now. I saw you at Ilvermorny. You called me Ginny.' Charlotte continued while eating her ice-cream, eyeing him suspiciously.

Ginny practically choked on her ice-cream, while Harry looked like a cat that had been caught with a mouse in its mouth.

'Oh, you remember that, huh?' Harry was blushing now.

Charlotte continued to look at him. 'Well, you look a bit different tonight.'

Ginny couldn't help herself. 'I didn't know you met my daughter.'

Harry coughed to clear his throat. 'We met at the grounds, she was off to find you and Annie.'

Ginny was surprised. 'Oh, why didn't you come say hello?'

'Honestly, seeing a tiny you in front of me, doing some fairly awesome wandless magic at that.' He looked pointedly at Charlotte who didn't even seem fazed by that, so Harry just laughed. 'I guess I was thrown.'

Ginny just nodded her head in response. She was going to have to speak to Charlotte and find out why she never mentioned anything at the time. Then realised it would be pointless, her attention span was almost hopeless when she was about to mount a broom, which was exactly what had happened.

As they walked back to the hotel, Charlotte ran off ahead to look at the boats that were now all lit up in the harbour. It was a gorgeous sight. Perhaps even romantic, if one was so inclined Ginny thought smirking to herself.

Harry moved closer to her as they walked and she felt his pinkie reach out for hers. She just went for his entire hand. Peering out the corner of her eye at him, the tiniest of smiles had now appeared on his face, she looked back to the harbour as they continued walking to where Charlotte was now leaning over the railing.

Ginny and Harry took a seat on one of the benches nearby.

'Be careful Charlie,' Ginny called out, not really wanting to have to fish her daughter out of the harbour if she fell in.

'Yeah,' was all Ginny got in response. Ginny just rolled her eyes at that.

'She looks just like you, but she's so different from you at that age.' Harry said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in question.

'Well, you were so shy and quiet, she is almost the complete opposite.' He said justifying his comment.

Ginny just laughed at him. 'You do realise I was only that way around you, right?'

'Oh,' recognition dawning on his face. 'I'm guessing she doesn't have a crush on me?' Harry smirked.

Ginny laughed and then snorted. 'From what I have seen so far, that would be a 'no'.'

'I guess I am going to have try and woo her too then,' Harry replied smirking.

'We are a package deal.' Ginny replied returning the smirk. 'If that is what you are trying to do here?'

'Challenge accepted.'

They walked back to Ginny's apartment, where Charlotte gave Harry a hasty goodbye and took off for her room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone at the entrance.

'I had a really great night.' Harry said bending his head towards her, gently touching his lips to hers. Pulling away he said, 'We'll take it slow.'

Ginny baulked. 'What did you say?'

Harry looked confused. 'I said, we'll take it slow.'

'I have to go Harry.' With one final look, she closed the door to her hotel room. With her back against it, she broke down.

* * *

'Sorry about the other night. I want to make it up to you.' Ginny said moving out of the doorway to let him in. Charlotte was up in her room, doing some homework Ginny had assigned.

Harry had barely made it in the door when she grabbed his collar and kissed him again. His kissing was different, but it didn't scare her this time, and he was so much better than she remembered. She pulled back from him, lifting her eyebrows at him a small smirk playing at her lips. Surely not Hermione from everything he had told her.

'I know what you're thinking and no it wasn't. I had a couple of other teachers over the years.' He smiled down at her. 'Don't forget I haven't done that with you in sixteen years. I should have learnt something in that time surely.'

He moved his lips closer. 'I like it. I like it a lot.' Was all she could say before he kissed her again.

Harry stayed for a little over an hour before he had to go. He did have classes the next day and essays to mark that night. 'We can't all be interviewing international quidditch players all day, some of us have quite mundane jobs you know.' He said laughing while saying goodbye.

She knew he loved his job. So just laughed.

That night in bed. She couldn't help but think of Oliver.

 _Often finding her out back next to the pool, she scooted forward on the lounge so he could climb in behind her._

 _'Charlotte OK?' She asked as he settled in behind her._

 _Ginny heard him peeking into the room through the monitor her dad had given her on their last trip._

 _'Yeah, sleeping like a baby.' They both laughed quietly at that. Charlotte had been ill last week and had not really had any restful sleeps at all. She seemed to be making up for it now._

 _'Your dinner is in the oven.' Ginny said leaning back into his hard body._

 _'I'll eat later, much rather be here instead.' He said moving her hair away from the back of her neck._

 _'I don't know why I bother with clothes around you.' She giggled and then moaned as his hands expertly found what they were after._

 _Nipping at the back of her neck, he used his teeth to pull the string, her top falling away from her. 'We have neighbours you know.'_

 _'Privacy charms, I know Bill put them up for you.' Oliver smiled cheekily into her neck._

 _She pushed back against him._

 _'I love you.' She sighed._

 _'I love you more.' He replied continuing his very much appreciated ministrations. One hand now working its way down her stomach. He popped the button of her shorts._

 _'You should wear a bikini instead, so much easier.' He whispered into her ear. His breath hot against her neck._

 _'You're just too randy,' Ginny sighed, loving every minute._

 _'I have never once heard you complain,' he said huskily. 'I can stop if you want.'_

 _'Don't you dare.' She warned him._

 _'Just making sure you're happy.'_

Could she really have that again? More like was she willing to try that again and with Harry. He had hurt her more than almost anyone else ever had and she was including the Death Eaters in this. At least they hated her, he was supposed to have loved her and look what he did.

But he also wasn't eighteen anymore.

And Merlin, that kissing. Ginny blushed as she thought about what other things had improved where Harry was concerned.

* * *

Ginny finally found a seven-bedroom house in Somerville. It was an old house but both her and Charlotte fell in love with it at first sight. There would be a lot of work needed to get the kitchen up to the standard she would like and she wanted to remove the wall between the dining area and kitchen. This would be essential when her family came with so many of them. But it was the turret that stole Charlotte heart. Charlotte had claimed the entire top floor as her own. It was a massive sized room. Ginny was surprised the agent hadn't said anything to her as it must have looked unusual for a single mum and daughter to require such a large house, but once family and friends came around Ginny new how quickly it could fill up.

Ginny made a fair profit from her house in Mill Valley, was able to pay out for their new home in full and place the rest into a trust fund for Charlotte. Ginny didn't need the money, she made more than enough with her various writing and radio work.

Ginny was in the kitchen drawing up plans for how she wanted the new layout of her cupboards when her phone pinged at her. She could only smile when she read his message: _Ilvermorny flying pitch 10 am tomorrow_.

Well if it didn't woo her, it would definitely woo Charlotte.

'Hey, I thought we could go flying,' Harry said meeting them as they arrived at the flying pitch the following morning. There were a few students around being a weekend and the weather was quite clear. It looked like a great day for a fly.

'Oh.' Was all Ginny said. Ginny hadn't been on a broom in what felt like forever.

'Yeah good luck with that.' Charlotte said hopping on to the broom Harry held out to her.

Harry looked confused. 'What do you mean?'

Charlotte looked at him pityingly. 'She hasn't flown since the accident.'

'Charlie!' Admonished Ginny. She didn't need Harry to know that.

'What? It's true.' With that, Charlotte took off.

Harry just looked down at her. 'You used to love to fly.'

Ginny just sighed. 'Used to.'

'Maybe you just need a reminder.' Harry said barely above a whisper. 'Of how much you used to love it.'

'Harry …' Ginny sighed.

Harry looked at her. 'It wasn't flying that took him from you. It was a late bludger that did that. I saw it happen Ginny.'

She didn't say anything for a few moments. 'You never told me you were there.'

'Not a great conversation to have.' Harry answered looking at the ground but then looked at her. 'Please Gin, for me.'

Ginny took the broom he was offering. It was a newer model too. She saw that he kept hold of the school broom.

Ginny flew. No one said anything. But she didn't miss the small smile Charlotte gave Harry.

'Would you have had more children with him?' Harry asked. They were sitting on the ground watching Charlotte fly now.

Ginny shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up to him, smiling. 'We were practising for number two.'

Harry just sighed and covered the hand she was leaning on with his own. 'I am sorry about what happened. I know you loved him.'

They were quiet for a few minutes, before he spoke up again. 'I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup final. I saw the way you ran to him. I was jealous.'

Ginny looked at him sadly.

'Remember that night at dinner when we discussed what happened with us. Remember how you said you had magic with Oliver. I never had that with Hermione. So when I saw that, I …' Harry struggled to finish his thoughts.

'Never?' Ginny looked at him sympathetically.

'Never.'

Ginny just held his hand a little tighter. She really didn't want to know any more now.

* * *

Annie and her mum had Charlotte for the night. Annie's mum loved Charlotte, it was the grandchild she knew she would never have. Ginny was just about to message Harry to say she had arrived, when he leaned over her shoulder. 'I see I made your speed dial.' He said kissing her cheek.

'I had a spare spot, '0'.' Ginny had finally removed Oliver's number and with the constant stream of contact Harry was making, she simply added him to it.

'Oh, who is number 1?' Harry asked as they walked over to the host.

'That belongs to mum. 0 is the easiest number to press. That was the number Oliver had.' Ginny answered.

'Oh,' recognition dawning on his face.

'Name?' Came the host.

'Potter.'

'This way.' She said as she walked them over to their table.

'Anyway, I am going back to England for a few weeks and I would like you to come back with me.' Ginny asked him after they took their seats. 'I'll have you back in time for school starting.'

'Together?' Harry questioned her.

'Not quite, unless you want to stay at the Burrow with me?' Ginny laughed at him.

'Maybe not the best idea.' Harry answered with a smile.

'The Burrow or England?' She questioned.

'Only at staying at the Burrow for the moment.' He smiled back at her taking a sip of the water in front of him. 'But yes, I will go back to England with you. I owe Teddy a visit at the bare minimum. I haven't been able to see him at all much this year with him working.'

'You do know this is a test, right?' Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him at the challenge.

'I wouldn't expect anything less.' Harry simply said, taking another small sip of the water.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had come back to England together for part of the holidays. Ginny was spending the first week up in Scotland to visit her in-laws. She didn't get a chance to go there as often as she wanted to but thankfully they were not averse to visiting her. Oliver's parents were retired and liked to travel, so they were more than happy to come by for a week or two during the year to see them back in the States. They were just like their son and doted on Charlotte. She was thankful that she got along with them as well as she did.

'I'm seeing someone.' Ginny said after Charlotte had gone to bed, they were sitting around having a cup of tea.

Cath just stood and walked over to Ginny giving her a hug. 'We all loved him but it's been a long time Ginny, it's OK to move on.'

They continued to sit at the kitchen table, the tea getting stronger as Pat continued to add a little more whisky to each cup. They talked non-stop about Oliver. There was laughter and plenty of tears as they talked about the accident, their life, Charlotte. Ginny literally felt her shoulders sag in relief as the night continued.

On the last day, Ginny went to his grave as she always did when they came for a visit. He was always her last stop, it was the procrastinator in her. She hated having to face the fact that he was gone but with a heavy heart, and a tear sliding down her cheek, she whispered. 'I got my closure but I have to move on.' She smiled softly and continued, 'However, you won't be getting rid of me that easily, I will be back. I just wanted you to know that I won't forget you, love.' Laying the flowers down, Ginny walked away, Charlotte's hand enclosed tightly around her own.

* * *

'Hey Ron, Parvati' Ginny called out as she helped Charlotte out of the floo. Her two nieces came bounding at her. 'Hello my darling's.' Ron and Parvati's two little girls were exact replicas of their mum but somehow managed to get Ron's eyes. Parvati had told them countless times that her grandmother actually had blue eyes, but Ron was adamant that the girls had inherited more from him than just a penchant for getting into all sorts of trouble. If Ron thought she had been a handful at school, he would be in a world of trouble with these two. She could only laugh at the predicament he was in.

They had a rather rambunctious dinner. The girls chatting excitedly about Charlotte heading off to Ilvermorny. Aisha, their eldest had missed the cut off by two weeks with little Lucy being born only two more weeks after that.

'Can I talk to you?' Ginny asked Ron after the last plate had been put away.

'I think I know what this talk is going to be about.' Ron smirked at her but led her through to the lounge room. She didn't need his permission but he had stuck by her and she didn't want things to be awkward between them. This was about respect.

Ron looked at her. 'I know you've been seeing him.'

Ginny blushed. 'Nothing has really happened, I can assure you.'

Ron sighed. 'I'm not your dad Ginny, and you're certainly not sixteen. Not that I really could do anything then either.' He grimaced and then considered her for a moment. 'Did you talk about what happened?'

'Yeah, it wasn't quite an all-nighter but it felt like it. Just at a restaurant so I knew I wouldn't be tempted to do something stupid.' Ginny said shyly. 'We've spoken more about it since too.'

 _He had been with Parvati for almost three months when he came rushing to Ginny._

 _'I think something has change in our relationship.' Ron looked worried._

 _Ginny was surprised, she thought they had made a really cute couple and unless he had done something totally idiotic … 'Oh what happened?' He looked like he was going to hyperventilate._

 _Ron paled. 'I went round last night and we talked.'_

 _Ginny sighed. 'Yeah, so?'_

 _'That's all we did. The entire night.' He replied._

 _She giggled at him. 'OK, well didn't you ever have that with Hermione?' She knew about the two of them sneaking off at all weird times. Ginny didn't think they just snogged the entire time._

 _'No, never.' Ron looked confused. 'Should we have?'_

 _'No, not all relationships are meant to have it.' Ginny just smiled. 'Well all I can say is congratulations, you have had the all-nighter. Nothing will be the same again. But you're going to love it.'_

 _'Did you have that with, you know?' Ron asked tentatively._

 _Ginny just sighed. 'Yeah, it sometimes works out and sometimes doesn't but I think this is going to be the 'works out'.'_

Ron understood. 'I really don't need details, but I am guessing he was honest with what happened and you were able to move on?' Ron said looking concerned.

Ginny just nodded.

'Can you see a life with him again?' He asked.

Ginny nodded again.

'Then I can promise you I will not be a problem. We talk when he is in town. Not that often but any real hurt feelings have long gone. How could they not be, look at what I have.' Ron said looking around him. He had a great family, a home and really enjoyed his work. 'Besides, there was always something different about the two of you, I can't pinpoint it but it was just something different.'

Ginny's mouth involuntarily frowned and there were tears threatening. She went over to the couch he was sitting on and hugged him hard. 'I know I don't tell you enough but I do love you, you know.'

'I love you too Ginny,' he replied hugging her just as tight. 'C'mon, let's get Parvati and have a drink. Who knows what the girls are up to with her.'

Parvati came into the kitchen looking like a deranged Muggle clown. 'Make up. I swear this was not even a thing when I was their age. What happened to dolls and make believe? Now it's phones and make up.' She had some sort of make-up wipe and was delicately using it around her eye.

Ron came up behind her placing his arms around her waist. 'You know, even with all the gunk, you're easily the sexiest witch I know,' nipping at her ear. She continued to wipe at her eye but the smile on her face said all Ginny needed to hear on that subject. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

'Drink?' Ginny said trying not to laugh but holding up the bottle of Firewhisky she knew lived on the top shelf of the cupboard.

'Yes, please. By the way, you're staying tonight.' Parvati answered.

Ginny didn't even bother to question it.

* * *

Ginny and Harry had gone to the Ministry with the intent of seeing Susan and Teddy. They were rounding a corner when she felt Harry stiffen beside her. She looked up to see Hermione coming towards them. Ginny had seen Hermione at the Quidditch World Cup final but Ginny was in the press box, Hermione was in the VIP box, so their paths did not cross.

Realising she was holding Harry's hand, she dropped it like it had burnt her. It was one thing to see Hermione on her own but with Harry. _Well, this would just be awkward._

'Harry, Ginny.' Hermione said looking surprised.

'Hermione.' Both Harry and she said in unison.

He leaned down towards her and said 'How about I meet you at the Burrow?'

Ginny couldn't believe her luck. 'Sure. Uh Hermione, um nice seeing you again. Uh, yeah, um, bye.' Ginny muttered incoherently but continued along the corridor. She still wanted to see Susan, so continued on to her office before going back to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry was due at six, but she could hear the pop of him apparating just outside the wards.

'You're late.' Molly chastised as he walked in through the backdoor. Her eyebrow lifting.

Ginny watched him as he looked at his watch. Actually, he was five minutes early. Ginny smiled, she knew what her mum meant.

'We've missed you Harry, I have missed you,' was all she said and gathered him into a hug. Ginny watched him stiffen at first, but then he hugged her back.

 _'I heard Dad invited them again.' Ron said over a Butterbeer at The Leaky Cauldron._

 _Ginny just shook her head. This was around the fourth invite issued and so far, they had declined every one offered. 'Are you going?'_

 _'Nope, not a chance.' Ron answered. He had been with Parvati for a little over a month but seeing your two ex-best friends sitting across your childhood dinner table was something neither Ginny nor he would really look forward to._

 _'Same.' Ginny said clinking her bottle against Ron's._

 _'Although, maybe they won't accept, they haven't with any of the others.' Ron said staring at the bottom of the bottle. 'Can you imagine sitting across from that. Them looking all lovey dovey. It's one thing to see it in the paper but in real life, I probably wouldn't keep dinner down anyway.' Ron laughed._

'Hey, is everything all right you kind of spaced out there for a moment?' Harry said whispering into her ear as he joined Ginny at the table while Molly checked the stove.

Ginny just smiled. 'Yes, everything is fine.'

Harry kept the conversation flowing with talk about school, classes and his students.

Her mother looked across the table to her, she knew what she was thinking. _You're going to stay there._ Molly didn't need to verbalise it, Ginny had seen that look before, all she could do was shrug and offer her mum a sad smile in response.

Thankfully her dad soon arrived and they started dinner.

After dinner, Harry turned to Ginny. 'Maybe you and Charlie can go flying. I just want a quick word with your parents, if that's OK?'

'Sure.'

'I'll get the brooms Mum,' Charlotte said racing out the backdoor.

Ginny just smiled and followed her daughter out the backdoor. Ginny wondered what Harry wanted to talk to her parents about but thought it best to just leave it for the time being. She had a feeling she knew, finally catching up to Charlotte at the broom shed.

'Here.' Charlotte said shoving a broom in Ginny's hand. 'I wonder what he wants to talk to Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur about.'

Ginny just shrugged hopping onto the broom. 'No idea.'

Charlotte giggled. 'Maybe he wants to marry you?'

Ginny looked at her, a laugh almost escaping. 'Where do you even get this from? C'mon, get on your broom.'

Both taking off into the sky.

That night at the Burrow, Ginny and Charlotte were curled up in Ginny's old bedroom in the Burrow after Ginny had seen Harry off.

Charlotte turned to look at Ginny. 'Do you love him Mum?'

Ginny thought for a moment. 'No, but I think I could.'

'Does he make you happy? Cause that's what you always ask me when I have to make decisions.' Charlotte asked.

'Yeah, he does.'

'Well, that's what's important.' Charlotte sighed. 'Besides I'm only eleven what would I know right?' Charlotte came back at her, knowing that Ginny had said that more than once when some of Charlotte's choices had been dubious at best.

'Go to sleep.'


	10. Chapter 10 - This Is It

Harry and Ginny had come back to England together for part of the holidays. Ginny was spending the first week up in Scotland to visit her in-laws. This meant Harry had the first week free.

'Andy,' Harry called out as he came through the floo. He knew Teddy was working but Andromeda was expecting his arrival.

'I hear you brought this one with you?' Andromeda said meeting him at the doorway.

Harry grinned. 'She asked me actually.'

'Oh, will you bring her round to meet us?' Andromeda said smiling.

'I think you have met her before,' he said smirking.

'I hear she is visiting Pat and Cath this week, so what will you do with yourself. Teddy is working.' Andromeda asked as they walked through to the kitchen.

'I have some lesson plans I need to get started on.' Harry replied. It wasn't his favourite part of the job but it was better than turning up and having no idea what he was going to do. He usually just replicated the one from the year before but would make adjustments as necessary. It amazed him how much one lot of first years could change from the next. 'I will pop round and see Susan and the other aurors, unless Ginny wants to come.'

Andromeda just nodded and smiled back at him.

He made good on his promise to himself and spent the first week on his lesson plans for the upcoming school year. Spending part of the day helping Andromeda with dinner for the night and waiting for Teddy to arrive home from Auror training. He had been hoping that Teddy would go on to play quidditch but he wanted to be an auror instead.

Ginny had wanted to see Susan and Teddy, so when she came back from Scotland, they decided to head to Ministry to see if they could catch up with the others that night. Hannah no longer worked at The Leaky Cauldron having been accepted at Hogwarts as their Matron not that long ago.

As they walked through the corridors of the Ministry towards the Aurors office, Harry spotted Hermione walking towards them. He looked at Ginny who had suddenly lifted her head and dropped his hand. Harry could tell Ginny was uncomfortable so was going to give her a way out if she chose to use it.

'Harry, Ginny.' Hermione said surprised.

Harry wasn't sure how to react. He should have known he would run into her, but he completely forgot.

'Hermione,' both Harry and Ginny responded in unison.

Harry leaned down towards Ginny and said, 'How about I meet you at the Burrow?'

Ginny looked relieved and agreed. 'Sure. Uh Hermione, um nice seeing you again. Uh, yeah, um, bye.' Ginny said awkwardly but then just continued along the corridor.

'So, you and Ginny huh?' Hermione asked, once Ginny was out of sight.

Harry looked at her. 'We're not together … yet.'

A small smile was playing on Hermione's lips. 'Trying to relive your youth?'

'No, not at all.'

Hermione pursed her lips. 'I don't get why you would want to go backwards, didn't you want more? Isn't that why we ended?'

Harry sighed. 'I had more and then I went backwards. I want more back again.'

It was dig at her, he knew it and so did she. There was no relationship between them at all now. Too much anger, hurt and time had seen to that.

'Well I hope she makes you happy then.' Hermione said composing herself.

'She does.' Harry said with a small smile.

'Well I am sure you have made her happy, a childhood dream come true.'

'It's not like that, besides she had that with someone else. I guess I'm hoping to give her a new one.' Harry answered honestly.

'So, you can be _friends_ with her but you have barely spoken to me in over a decade?' Hermione asked quietly.

'As I said, she makes me happy.' Harry said reiterating his point.

Hermione looked sadly at him. 'I thought we both wanted the same thing. I thought we both wanted to make the wizarding world a better place than what it had been.'

Harry was thrown a little by this, did she honestly feel they were going to be this power couple saving the wizarding world from itself. They couldn't even save their relationship. 'Well of course I wanted to make things better but our mistake was in thinking _we_ were better together.' Harry hated thinking about their past. It was futile now. Why would she even bring it up? He scowled. 'Anyway, I have to go. I promised a few people I would go around and see them today. Goodbye Hermione.'

'Yes, well goodbye Harry.' She turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Harry looked despondent as he watched his ex walk away from him. But then he thought of Ginny and even though they hadn't cemented their future together just yet, the thought of what could be made him smile as he made his way to the Aurors office yet again.

'I can't help but think your visit is a little too coincidental with the timing of someone else.' Susan said smiling at him as he peered through her doorway.

'It could be.' Harry replied, his smile telling Susan all she needed to know.

'Well she had an identical look on her face as well when I saw her just five minutes ago.' Susan said smiling back at him.

Harry just blushed. 'Nothing's happened. Sort of.'

Susan just smirked at him. 'I know. I see her every time she comes back.'

'Does she talk about me?' Curiosity getting the better of him.

'No, not by name anyway, but she has been different this last year or so. Her spark is back. She lost it after Oliver. And before that, you.' Susan answered honestly.

'Oh.' Was all he said but then moved on to the still missing Death Eaters who no one had seen or heard of in more than a decade.

'We're hoping they're dead,' Susan said indifferently.

'Maybe.' Then both just laughed. Harry figured just like Susan, if a decade later they were still hiding, well they could just keep the worthless life they were currently living.

'So, have you been seeing anyone?' Harry asked getting off the subject of Death Eaters. He knew she had been single for a while but maybe things had changed.

'Yes, I have actually,' Susan answered, a smile coming back to her face. 'She works in Record Management.'

'Oh, anyone I know?'

'No, she is new.' Susan responded her cheeks reddening.

'Ahh. Cute?' Harry prompted.

Susan blushed further at this, 'Yeah.'

'So apart from Ginny, have you been seeing anyone?

Susan knew all about Saige but not necessarily all of the ones before or after. 'Yeah, meet someone else.' Harry replied holding up his right hand.

'But she has been back in your life like almost a year. No one at all?'

Harry whispered. 'A very wise woman once told me that I fucked up when it came to Ginny. I will not be doing that again.' Finishing with a smile.

'Well she hasn't been with anyone since Oliver, and that's been years. Be careful, OK? She's worth it.'

'Yeah, she is.' The look on his face showed that she most definitely was.

'Oh Harry,' and she hugged him tight.

'Hey,' Harry held her at arms lengths and looked at her puzzled.

'She's special Harry.' Susan said looking at him, her eyes were now misty.

He looked at her, all the little things slowly adding up. It was then that he realised she had loved her too.

* * *

'You're late.' Molly greeted him with as he walked in through the backdoor. Harry checked his watch, he was sure he was early, they had agreed on six.

'We've missed you Harry, I have missed you,' and the next thing he knew, she had gathered him into a massive bone crushing hug that he hadn't had in years. Harry was startled but then relaxed. He had missed her too.

'I …' Harry started.

'It's fine, sit.' Molly said pushing him into the chair beside Ginny.

Charlotte was frowning and he could tell she was wanting to ask Ginny what was going on but he saw Ginny just shake her head. Charlotte complied and didn't say a word.

Molly placed new cups of tea on the table and took a seat herself. 'So, how have you been?'

Harry considered her for a moment. 'Good.' Then reaching for Ginny's hand under the table, he said. 'Better.'

Ginny just squeezed his hand a little tighter, a small smile forming on her face.

Discussion moved on to his job and he began to tell Molly about the school, classes and his students.

He had missed being here. He missed this table. More importantly he had missed the Weasleys.

What he didn't miss was the look between Molly and Ginny. He saw Molly purse her lips slightly, while Ginny just shrugged. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to make things uncomfortable so just left it.

Arthur came through the floo not long after, Charlotte practically falling out of her chair to get to him.

'Little Charlie.' He said bending down to kiss her forehead. His smile fading slightly, as he looked towards the table. 'Harry.'

'Mr Weasley.' Harry swallowed nervously. 'How have you been?'

'Good, always busy but nothing we can't handle.' Arthur's smile a little wider now.

'Ginny,' placing a kiss on the top of her head, before heading over to Molly and kissing her cheek.

'And it's Arthur now.' Arthur said looking back up at Harry.

Molly and Ginny were talking about Charlotte and making sure she had everything ready for school. Harry could hear Ginny exclaim that she wouldn't be there the whole time just during the week. Charlotte had told Ginny in no uncertain terms that she would stay during the week as her friends would be there fulltime as their parents were still back in San Francisco. But Harry did manage to catch snippets of Arthur and Charlotte talking at the other end of the table.

'Something is going on but I'm not sure what?' Harry could hear Charlotte asking Arthur.

'Not now Charlie, maybe speak to your mum later, ok?'

'Fine.' Charlotte sulked but then began chatting about how excited she was for school.

Dinner was delicious. He knew it would be as it always had been. Conversation was kept light as they all talked about the family, their jobs and Charlotte's social life.

After dinner, Harry thought it best to speak to Molly and Arthur regarding his behaviour towards them after what had happened with Hermione. He turned to Ginny. 'Maybe you and Charlie can go flying. I just want a quick word with your parents, if that's OK?'

'Sure.' Ginny replied looking at him. Harry could tell she wanted to know why but he would tell her later.

'I'll get the brooms Mum,' Charlotte said racing out the backdoor. Ginny just smiled and followed her daughter out the backdoor.

When the backdoor closed, he turned to face them both. 'I just wanted to apologise for the way Hermione and I behaved after -'

But Molly cut him off. 'Look, I won't say everyone was having an easy time of it straight after it occurred. Ron seemed more resigned but it really did take Ginny by surprise. You could have come once everything had settled. We loved you both as if you were our own.'

'I know and I truly am sorry for declining the invites. We just felt it would be too awkward.' Harry said apologising.

'There's no need to apologise, Hermione already has.' Arthur said simply.

Harry looked at him. 'What do you mean?'

Arthur sighed. 'Just after you left the country, she came to my office in tears.'

Harry didn't know she had done that. 'Oh.'

Arthur continued. 'She was sorry for the both of you, what had happened and well a lot of other things. I wasn't quite sure what she was saying at the time as she was quite distressed over everything. She was a little hard to understand.'

Harry felt pathetic. His ex-wife had done years earlier what he should have done. These people had been like parents to him and the way he had treated them was deplorable.

'Well I guess I just want to say it as well.' Harry reiterated.

'Really, it's OK Harry.' Molly said smiling sadly as she looked out the kitchen window. 'You got our girl flying again.'

'How did you know -' Harry started.

Molly just shook her head. 'Go, go join Ginny and Charlie, we know you want too.'

This time he hugged Molly. 'Thank you.' Harry only hoped they knew how much he meant it.

If he saw Hermione again he would thank her for doing that, he thought walking out the backdoor to join the girls. He was glad she had made that effort when he had left. His biggest regret was that they had had to do that in the first place. Not for the first time that night, he thought, they all should have been here together. He and Ginny, Ron and Hermione all with their own kids, flying around the makeshift pitch just as they had done as kids.

He grabbed a spare broom from the shed and went up to join Ginny and Charlie as they played tag.

'Do you remember the last time we were here together?' Harry asked shyly as he and Ginny landed. Charlotte had already gone inside to get a drink.

'Why, yes I do.' Ginny said smirking. 'There will not be a repeat of that tonight however, Mr Potter.'

Harry simply cupped her cheek and leaned down to capture her lips with his. 'One day.' Resting his forehead against hers.

* * *

'The drama filled life of an eleven-year-old, huh?' Ginny said, it was obvious she was trying to fill the silence.

They had just arrived back from England and the trip had gone well. He had caught up with everyone he set out to see. Teddy being an obvious highlight, the barely-still-a-teenager was growing up wonderfully under the care of his grandmother and although Harry saw him four or so times a year, he could hardly claim being an influence. He was shocked with the intensity of the relationship between Teddy and Victoire. His biggest regret was not being there more but his life was here for the time being.

Harry looked at her 'Yeah,' he finally answered.

Ginny was looking at her shoe when she shyly asked 'Do you want to come in?'

Harry accepted and moved to sit on the couch. Ginny joined him. 'Thank you for everything. I know it was hard for you to come see mum and dad.'

'I actually had a lot of fun. So, did I pass?' Harry asked cheekily.

'Yeah you did.' Ginny giggled and then got up to make them coffees before settling back onto the couch under Harry's draping arm.

'I am very grateful that you did that for us.' Ginny turned her head to look at him.

'I should have done that a long time ago.'

'What's done is done, we can only focus on the now and what will come for us.' Ginny replied.

Harry smirked, 'Skeeter will have a field day with this.' He said hoping to get her back into her normal playful mood.

Ginny just laughed. 'I can handle Skeeter.'

'Yeah but can I handle all of your admirers, don't think I haven't seen the fan mail on your desk. Oh, and the photo for your by-line doesn't help either.' He said stroking the skin by her waist. He could feel her shiver at his touch. He loved how he could do that to her.

Ginny took his face in her hands, you mean this as she winked at him. 'You know it's just to get the readers, right?'

'Yeah, randy teenage boys.' He said looking grumpy but smiled as he continued to stroke his way up her side.

Ginny laughed at him.

'And their dads.' He tacked on.

'Maybe you should have stuck it out with Hermione, she'll be the Minister for Magic one day, imagine the publicity involved in that.' Ginny laughed.

'Not a chance,' Harry growled as he leaned her back onto the couch.

After some seriously intense snogging, which he was grateful that Charlotte had not managed to interrupt, must be the 'Wood' genes he figured, they finally came up for air.

'I have a small confession to make,' Harry said to her biting his bottom lip, as he half laid on top of her.

Ginny's face dropped. If he wasn't so embarrassed with what he was going to tell her he would have laughed at her expression. 'I have your third-year promotional poster at the bottom of my trunk.'

Tears welled in her eyes. 'But …'

'And it came out a fair bit.'

He just cupped her cheek with his hand, a sad smile appearing on his face. The smile that then broke out on her face had him falling in love with her all over again.

'Well it was a popular one.' Ginny said grinning and dragged his lips back to her.

* * *

They had been back from England for a month when she finally agreed to go back to his room. Thankfully the teachers entrance was nowhere near the students, so Charlotte who had stayed for the weekend would have no idea she was here. Ginny had told him that she didn't think Charlotte would be quite ready for her mum to have sleep overs just yet.

Ginny moved over to the window, looking towards the mountains that surround Ilvermorny. 'It's very beautiful here, I can see why you love it.'

Her breath hitched when he touched her upper arms pulling him flush against her. They both knew what was going to happen tonight.

Reaching around, he began to unbutton her robe, letting it fall from her shoulder to the carpet below. 'You're beautiful.'

She really was. At thirty-five, her hair had darkened a little, but her skin and the smatter of freckles still remained.

Ginny turned in his arms. Her dress buttoned all the way down. He undid the top button and then the next.

'I haven't been …' Ginny faltered blushing.

'This is all in your hands, if you want to stop, no matter how far we get we will.' Harry said hoping to address any concerns she may have had but she remained quiet. He could feel her breath quicken and the look she was giving him alone made him hard. Taking that as a yes, he continued to unbutton the top part of her dress. He was now at her waist, so he knelt in front of her to continue. He gasped as he got to mid-thigh.

Ginny smirked at him and ran her hands through his hair. 'Well, it was a sleepover date. Had to make it worthwhile, didn't I?'

He undid the final button and looked up at her while she shrugged the dress off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground. The look she was giving him reminded him of the same look she had given him at the Burrow all those years ago. A look he never thought he would see again.

'You're gorgeous,' was all he could say as he looked up at her in her black lace and red ribbon.

Her breasts were barely contained in the bra she was wearing, her hardened nipples peeking out just above the cup. They were slightly larger than what he remembered, but she wasn't seventeen anymore.

His hands moved to her tiny waist, although still small in stature, her hips had widened slightly giving her defined curves he definitely did not remember her having. His heart was racing as his hands skimmed over her hips. ' _Fuck me_ ' was all he could say.

'That was the plan, wasn't it?' Ginny replied cheekily.

His hands cupped her arse as he nuzzled her mound through the tiny g string she was wearing.

He pulled his head back up to just stare at her. He wanted to be inside her desperately but he was going to wait. _This was going to be for her_ , he reminded himself as he moved his hands back up to her breasts, while he placed wet kisses from her belly button to her ribcage. Her smell was intoxicating and she tasted the same on his lips.

He moved his hands back to her thighs so he could undo her stockings. When he had all four unclipped. He hooked his thumbs under her g string to bring it down her hips, her thighs, calves and finally they too were on the floor.

He paused, taking her in again. She stood practically naked in front of him. He had never seen her so exposed like this and couldn't stop himself from thinking this could have been his all this time.

'Harry, is everything alright?' Ginny was now looking concerned as her brow creased.

Harry could only nod at the look in her eyes. He moved his hands to her bottom. Using just his fingertips to softly trace the ribbons behind her.

'Oh Harry.' She moaned quietly.

This was what he wanted, what he needed. He was a damn fool all those years ago if she was feeling even half of what he was at this moment. He swallowed hard as he realised what his actions were already doing to her.

Harry placed a wet kiss on her hip bone before moving to her core. Her legs parting for him. He noticed a little quidditch hoop and quaffle going through on her upper thigh. He lifted that leg to place over his shoulder, kissing it in the process. He heard her gasp, but he wanted her moaning. Harry continued to kiss his way to where he knew she wanted him to be and where he would stay until he felt the last throb …

Harry waited for her grasp on his shoulders to relax before he stood and took her mouth. Desire racing through him and if the moans escaping her lips were any indication, she wanted him just as much as he worked his way down her neck and across to her shoulder. He had to have his lips touch every part of her.

Moving behind her, he moved her long hair off her shoulder exposing her back to him. All coherent thoughts gone replaced by just one; she was exquisite.

He whispered into her ear, 'Let me love you again,' before his lips began their descent on her spine. It was on the way down he noticed the tattoo just on her right side.

He placed another kiss just on it. 'Is that -'

'Yeah, it's muggle, so it doesn't move. I didn't want mum to know I had it. It would have been all over the papers in two minutes flat.' Ginny said quietly.

'It's cute,' a tiny little snitch on her side just where her rib cage began.

'It's yours. Closure.' Harry turned her head to face him. 'It was better than the alternative,' she smiled before kissing him lightly.

His lips continued their assault until he got to her right shoulder, he stopped. The moonlight glinting on the faded scar tissue. 'Ginny, what is this?'

'Oh, it's nothing. I got it during the war.' Ginny said apprehensively. 'Well discuss it in the morning.'

Oh Merlin, he knew about the scars Seamus and Neville had but he hadn't dared think Ginny would have been touched the same way. He breathed in deeply, he would wait but he couldn't wait for her any longer as he moved them towards his bed.

Ginny went to unclasp her bra, but Harry just stopped her.

'No, leave it.'

Biting her lower lip, she said. 'You like it, huh?' Her eyes lighting up.

'Gdshlpme.' He mumbled into her neck before lowering her back onto the bed.

Ginny took his face into her hands. Lifting an eyebrow, 'Use your words, Harry.' A small smirk appearing.

Harry could only roll his eyes playfully at that before sliding one hand through her hair cupping the nape of her neck, while the other grasped her hip as he slowly nestled his hips between her thighs.

Harry's lips met hers again and he was literally at her mercy the moment he felt her fingernails move across his shoulder blades and spine. He could feel her need in the way she was softly arching up into him, so he moved the hand from her hip to where he knew she wanted to be touched.

'Please, Harry,' was all she could get out before he gently slid his finger inside her making her gasp breathlessly. Her eyes widened, then slowly shut as his lips moved down to her chest.

'You're so beautiful,' he said before taking a nipple into his mouth. He could feel her begin to shiver as he nipped its peak lightly. His finger had now been joined by another as he slowly continued to move them inside her.

'So are you,' she said so softly, he wasn't sure she actually said it.

'Gin.' Harry said, Ginny slowly opening her eyes. That look was back and he had to be in her now. His arousal was already excruciatingly painful and he had to be in her while he still could. He wasn't sure how much longer he could abstain.

He removed his fingers and moaned, as he slid slowly into her. Her eyes darkening further. He didn't move but waited for some sign from her to show him she wanted this too. Ginny just nodded.

She was so tight and warm and felt better than what he could have possibly imagined it. His desire wanting nothing more than to pound into her, but he held back and began to slowly and smoothly move in and out of her. He could feel her hands moving lower on his back.

'Faster,' she whispered and he smiled as he pushed himself deeper and faster into her. Her moaning now becoming louder as he could feel her begin to contract around him. Harry felt himself beginning to come undone.

His breathing becoming ragged as he felt her come around him again. He was so close, so close he couldn't help but continue to thrust into her. His mouth found hers. Twice more and he was done, his release harder than what he couldn't imagine it being. He felt like he had nothing left to give. He had poured every bit of his emotion into her, exhausted he could do nothing more than just rest his head on her shoulder as she held him inside her.

Harry had never felt like this. He knew this was where he was supposed to be. _With her._

They were lying face to face, as he reached out to move a strand of hair from her face but allowed his thumb to graze her cheek gently. She closed her eyes at his touch.

'I thought it would feel different to when we were younger.' Harry said to her in the quiet of his room.

'Why would it feel different?' she said drowsily, rolling over and curling back into him.

He watched the dozing form cuddled up next to him, a crudely etched lightning bolt faintly marking her skin.

Fin


End file.
